La Solista
by Beyond an Epic Night
Summary: Takeru forma parte de la increíble Orquesta Sinfónica Waseda de Tokio, sus planes de ser el violín solista se ven frustrados cuando aparece una jovencita prodigio que le enseñará mucho más que música. TAKARI-SORATO-MISHIRO
1. Obertura

**Buenas tardes. He aquí mi nueva historia, mezclando mi amor por la música clásica y el Takari.** **Espero que les guste.**

.Obertura.

Para alguien que ha estado tanto tiempo recuperándose de un golpe emocional –como una ruptura con una pareja que sería "para siempre"- Tk comenzaba a comprender que había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo lamentándose.

Allí estaba la prueba. Un grupo de chicas le rodeaba en aquella fiesta y a decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Sus amigos más populares y su hermano estaban allí también, pero al parecer era la primera vez que sentía que nadie podría arrebatarle la diversión dado que todos andaban muy ocupados. Porque Tk lo sabía, aquella sería la primera noche de muchas.

El hermano mayor de Takeru, que había estado de gira largo tiempo con su banda, era muy conocedor de este tipo de fiestas nocturnas donde abundaban las chicas bellas, el alcohol y alguna droga ocasional.

Una chica de cabello azul se acercó a Takeru con una gran sonrisa.

-Tengo un regalo para tí…-le dijo al oído. Takeru la miró sin comprender mucho, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque la joven le tomó el rostro entre sus delicadas manos y le dio un beso intenso. Lo que Tk no se imaginaba, era que con aquel apasionado beso, también vendría una pastilla de éxtasis.

Sus sentidos se intensificaron y el joven sintió en su cuerpo el impacto de los bajos en la música electrónica que llenaba el lugar. Consiente como nunca de todas las sensaciones que percibía su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por la intensa alegría que le golpeó en el pecho y pronto le invadió la lujuria.


	2. Primer Movimiento

.Primer Movimiento.

El sol entraba por una mínima rendija entre las cortinas del cuarto de hotel. Hikari se levantó de buena gana. Levantarse temprano le hacía sentir que podía aprovechar el día al máximo. Se estiró placenteramente entre las sábanas y permitió que todos sus músculos se reactivaran y oxigenaran.

Había llegado a Odaiba el día anterior luego de un largo viaje desde Europa, y quería descansar y reponerse para comenzar la estadía en Japón del mejor modo. Lo que más le alegraba era el hecho de sorprender a sus padres y a su hermano con su llegada, pues ellos nada sabían de sus planes.

Luego de viajar por todo el mundo, había llegado a sus oídos que The Waseda Symphonic Orchestra de Tokio se proponía hacer un ciclo durante todo el año de conciertos de violín. No había dudado ni un segundo en enviar su audición al director de la misma y el resultado había sido más que positivo, por lo que tendría ese año de merecido descanso en su tierra natal haciendo lo que más amaba hacer.

Decidió levantarse de una vez por todas y comenzar con su rutina.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha reconfortante, se detuvo unos instantes a observar su reflejo en el espejo que ocupaba casi media pared.

Frunció los labios al comprobar que la seguidilla de viajes le había hecho perder peso.

"Mamá no estará contenta con esto"

Sus clavículas se marcaban bastante pero por lo demás no parecía muy demacrada.

Peinó su cabello castaño -que había crecido mucho desde la última visita a su familia- y se concentró en su rostro. Algunas pecas diminutas aparecían en su nariz "mucho sol en el mediterráneo". Pero por lo demás se encontraba bien.

Se dirigió a la habitación principal y se decidió por un pantalón de jean, una blusa rosa y una chaqueta corta de color negro. Las sandalias completaron su atuendo y por si acaso en su bolso metió un pañuelo de varios colores, su agenda, su libreta para escribir canciones, su monedero y algunos pequeños regalos para su familia.

Antes de salir se puso los lentes de sol y tomó el estuche que contenía a su violín. Salió a la brillante luz del día otoñal y se internó entre las muchas personas que circulaban en la avenida en la que se encontraba el hotel.

Luego de tomar un bus con destino a una parte más céntrica de Tokio se bajó y se dirigió a una estación del metro a unas cuantas calles y pensó en lo mucho que había echado de menos a su ciudad natal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru no se sentía muy bien. No era algo físico, le dolía su dignidad. Había terminado la noche con la chica de cabello azul en el departamento de ella. No se explicaba a sí mismo esa actitud, no se reconocía, y no se sentía orgulloso en absoluto.

Tampoco le simpatizaba el hecho de haber sido drogado, aunque el sexo había sido increíble bajo los efectos de esa condenada pastilla. Sonrió amargamente. La chica en cuestión le había confesado que nunca antes había hecho eso para estar con alguien, pero que él realmente había llamado su atención. "Como si ese discurso barato fuera realmente válido" pensó amargamente Tk. Se sentía abusado, engañado, indignado.

Pero estaba sólo y era la primera vez que lograba salirse del recuerdo de su ex. Así que de todos modos aceptó la oferta de ella de volver a verse. Mitsuki, la joven en cuestión, era muy guapa y sería una bonita distracción.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo extrajo para leer un mensaje de su amiga Miyako:

"Ya se ocupó la vacante de violinista solista. Lamento que no hayas sido tú, lo tenías merecido! De todos modos ahora eres tercer violinista! Nos vemos en unos días en el ensayo!"

Tk frunció el ceño recordando que durante un largo año tendría que conformarse con ser un simple violinista de la orquesta. Había audicionado para ser el solista durante la próxima temporada de conciertos de violín y le molestaba que su estado anímico le hubiera jugado tan mala pasada. Nadie podía negar que le hubiera puesto verdadero empeño y muchas horas de práctica y estudio. Su gran amiga Miyako, que le había acompañado durante esos tiempos, tocaba el cello. No entendería lo mal que Tk se sentía en esos momentos. Derrotado por la vida misma.

Se bajó en la estación de metro que le correspondía y salió entre varias personas. Aturdido.

De pronto escuchó un forcejeo detrás suyo y vio como un hombre intentaba arrebatarle algo a una chica.

Se detuvo en seco. Le intentaba robar un violín.

Takeru se movió con rapidez entre la gente y llegó a tiempo para atrapar al ladrón. Que había logrado zafarse de la chiquilla que intentaba retenerlo.

Logró apresarlo para quitarle el estuche rígido que contenía al instrumento y el tipo se le escabulló por muy poco, aunque ya no le importaba. La chica ya tenía el violín a salvo.

Se giró hacia ella, que ya llegaba a su lado, con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello levemente desordenado. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que la chiquilla era en realidad una mujer. No era muy alta, y era muy delgada. También era hermosa.

Ella balbuceó un "gracias". Temblaba.

-Estás bien? -Tk quedó preocupado porque ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-S… si. Gracias. -sonrió débilmente.

-Bajabas en esta estación?

-S…si

-Puedo acompañarte a donde vayas, no quisiera que ese hombre intente robar tu violín de nuevo.-

Ella palideció un poco al imaginarlo, pero con una bonita sonrisa asintió agradecida.

-Si no te molesta, me encantaría que me acompañaras. Me siento fatal.

-No te culpo -Tk sonrió -mi nombre es Takeru- agregó mientras le estrechaba la mano cordialmente y le devolvía el instrumento con la otra.

-Hikari -se presentó ella.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru la acompañó durante varias calles, la veía muy asustada y eso le conmovió.

-No creo que se vuelva a aparecer -dijo para romper el hielo y desestresarla.

-Tampoco yo. Gracias por tu compañía.

-Así que estudias violín…

-Oh sí! Desde pequeña.

-También yo

Hikari abrió mucho sus ojos castaños, tenía una expresión adorable. Takeru podía entender cómo la había confundido con una chiquilla adolescente, ella tenía expresiones intensas en el rostro, rasgos bastante angelicales, y además no era muy alta. Si sumaba eso al hecho de que él mismo había practicado baloncesto en la secundaria por ser tan alto, entendía la confusión.

Descubrieron que habían estudiado con el mismo profesor de violín, que su infancia se había desarrollado en el mismo barrio, en los mismos parques, y que habían asistido a colegios "rivales".

Al cabo de unas pocas calles charlaban y reían alegremente sobre antiguas anécdotas de la infancia -Tk agradecía mucho que el tema de la música se hubiera esfumado luego de la mención al profesor- y se convenció de lo bien que se sentía al hablar con una desconocida y poder exteriorizar sus primeras carcajadas en meses, porque esa chica sí que era divertida.

-Espera- dijo Takeru de pronto -dijiste que tu apellido es Yagami… mi hermano tenía problemas con un chico con ese apellido.

-Espera, eres algo de un tal Ishida?

-Jajaja es mi hermano…

Se rieron mucho, porque de pronto comprendían que en sus vidas habían demasiado paralelismos.

Quizás la razón por la que no se hubieran conocido eran las diferencias y rivalidades entre sus hermanos.

-Uno hace tantas idioteces cuando transita la adolescencia -comentó Tk muy divertido.

La joven se detuvo en la puerta de un bloque de departamentos.

-Ha sido un placer, Takeru Ishida. Muchas gracias por acompañarme y salvar mi violín. Hubiera sido una pérdida irreparable.

-Te entiendo. Quisiera poder escucharte tocar.

-Ya habrá oportunidad, y también quisiera escucharte pues mi profesor sólo tomaba buenos alumnos, así que tú debes serlo. -le sonrió nuevamente, Tk vio los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas de la bella castaña. De pronto supo que se había memorizado esos rasgos. Ella tenía una luz muy cálida.

Se despidieron con una leve inclinación y cada uno siguió su camino.

"Mierda. Justo cuando empiezo a disfrutar de la soltería, debe aparecer una chica así. No me quieres nada, Universo."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Segundo Movimiento

.Segundo Movimiento.

Las partituras del concierto para violín y orquesta de Mendelssohn estaban en su atril hacía un buen rato, pero Takeru se sentía bastante desanimado porque de veras le había puesto empeño a esa audición para ser el solista, y sin embargo ahora estaba estudiando las partes en las que sería un simple violinista más. Muchas veces agradecía el hecho de poder amar su trabajo, entrar en la Orquesta Sinfónica Waseda de Tokio había sido uno de sus grandes sueños, pero una vez que sentía que todo podría haber mejorado sólo estaba muy triste.

Los años anteriores no había tenido problemas al respecto porque quería formar una familia con su ex y le servía mucho un puesto fijo en la orquesta.

Pero ahora quería irse, salir a buscar sueños.

Quería encontrarse con el violinista que podía llegar a ser, pues siempre le habían dicho que le sobraban condiciones para llegar a ser excelente.

Los pensamientos de detuvieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que no había podido ejecutar ninguna nota porque su mirada se había ido vagando al parque que se apreciaba desde la ventana de su habitación.

Enfocó mejor la vista.

A la distancia se podía ver un grupo grande de personas que aplaudían. Llegó a distinguir una pequeña figura que tocaba el violín.

-No puede ser…

Tomó su chaqueta y salió tan rápido como pudo en dirección al parque.

Cuando comenzó a cruzar con grandes zancadas los caminos de tierra entre las plantas, le llegó a los oídos un fragmento de una obra de Pablo de Sarasate. Era una obra con bastante virtuosismo y se escuchaba con claridad las agilidades ejecutadas por quien tocaba el instrumento.

Se paró en seco al llegar al tumulto de personas, en el que se veía a niños, familias, personas mayores.

En el centro se encontraba Hikari. Y podía decir que nunca había experimentado una emoción semejante transmitida por algún músico. Ella no era la chiquilla dulce de rostro inocente que él había conocido días atrás.

Frente a él había una mujer que transmitía muchísimo sentimiento con cada nota, Takeru casi sentía cómo su corazón vibraba como cada una de las cuerdas de aquel instrumento del que ella arrancaba las notas con mucha pasión.

Era tan hermosa, tan dramática, tan sutil, tan PERFECTA.

La obra que ella interpretaba era para violín y orquesta pero ella ejecutaba las partes del solista con agilidad. Terminó el primer movimiento y recibió algunos aplausos que ella pareció ignorar, estaba demasiado compenetrada como para darse cuenta de algo. Comenzó el segundo movimiento, más tranquilo y dramático, lleno de expresividad.

Takeru nunca había quedado tan prendado de una interpretación en violín. De hecho esa obra que ella tocaba, había sido su examen final con aquel profesor que tanto Kari como él habían tenido. Y estaba siendo ejecutada con prolijidad y sentimiento. Observaba el rostro de ella levemente inclinado, sus ojos cerrados y que luego se abrían para mirar sin ver, en total trance.

Sintió que se había enamorado.

El tercer movimiento no se hizo esperar mucho, la gente contemplaba embelesada a la joven que ahora se movía con gracia, sonreía y transformaba sus expresiones con la misma velocidad que se sucedían las notas. Mucho virtuosismo.

Cuando terminó la obra, todos los presentes aplaudieron ruidosamente. Hikari estaba de pie, con los ojos levemente llorosos y el brazo derecho extendido hacia arriba con el arco del violín en alto. Ella sonrió y apareció un sonrojo. La gente se le acercó a felicitarla y ella agradecía con más sonrisas. El estuche del violín rebosaba de dinero y flores que algunos niños habían dejado mientras ella tocaba.

Takeru esperó pacientemente a que la gente se fuera dispersando y alejando. Se acercó cuando ella recogía el estuche y guardaba todo lo que las personas habían dejado en él.

Hikari estaba tan concentrada que tardó en darse cuenta de que había alguien de pie a su lado. Se incorporó y miró a Tk con ojos brillantes.

-Eres asombrosa -murmuró él.

-Takeru, no te vi… Ojalá la próxima vez vengas con tu violín, podríamos hacer algo bonito.

Tk sonrió y asintió.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue invitarla a salir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuki notó muy distraído a Takeru aquella noche. Siempre había logrado mantenerlo muy interesado con la lencería cara y sexy, con los mensajes de texto, poco a poco iba ganado terreno y atrapándolo. Pero lo que no sabía era que Takeru ya no estaba para nada interesado en ella. Y no esperaba que él se lo dijera esa misma noche.

-Pero es que no soy atenta contigo? Acaso no ves todo lo que hago por ti?

-Lo siento Mitsuki, eres una gran chica, eres hermosa, muy divertida, pero desde el principio te he planteado que yo no busco nada serio, no quiero seguir confundiéndome. No te lo mereces.

Mitsuki lo observó con una expresión llena de furia.

-Estás rompiendo conmigo porque es otra, verdad? Tienes otra!! Durante cuánto tiempo has jugado conmigo de ese modo tan cruel? -se lamentó la chica con rabia.

-Cálmate. En primer lugar, nunca jugué contigo, creo que quien comenzó este juego fuiste tú, drogándome en aquella fiesta y trayéndome a tu casa, totalmente inconsciente, si yo fuera la mujer y tú el hombre, podría ser catalogado de abuso sexual. Y no te veo escandalizada al respecto. Siempre dije que no quería nada serio. Y no, no hay otra persona involucrada.

La chica se quedó muda y Tk aprovechó ese momento para marcharse. Le dolía la cabeza. Aunque se sentía mal porque había mentido con la situación de que no había nadie más, porque eso era una verdad a medias. No había salido con Hikari aún, pero sabía que la única mujer que le interesaba ahora era ella.

Mitsuki se quedó furiosa en su departamento pero ya se le ocurriría algo para volver a tener a Tk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fue agradable volver a los ensayos de "la Waseda" como le decían los músicos cariñosamente a la orquesta. Habían tenido una temporada intensa el año anterior debido a que habían hecho giras dentro de Japón con los mejores cuerpos de ballet de ese país y además se habían abierto audiciones para nuevos integrantes y audiciones para solistas para el nuevo ciclo de conciertos de la nueva temporada. Por eso las vacaciones del verano se habían extendido un poco más. Ahora que el otoño comenzaba a hacerse notar era agradable volver a los ensayos.

Takeru se sintió de maravilla al encontrarse con Miyako y el resto de los chicos. Les había echado de menos, muchos habían estado viajando, Miyako volvía de su luna de miel, rebosante de felicidad.

-Supieron de las últimas noticias? -les interrumpió una voz.

-Jyou, de qué estás hablando? -replicó Miyako furiosa. Odiaba perderse de las noticias sobre la interna, y el muchacho de lentes y cabello oscuro a veces tenía esos aires de suficiencia que sacaban de quicio a cualquier persona chismosa que se le cruzara en el camino.

-El director de la orquesta está muy enfermo, y tendremos un nuevo director. Algunos dicen que se volverán a hacer las audiciones correspondientes para los que quieran ser solistas.

Takeru no prestó más atención. Lo primero que había comentado Jyou podía ser cierto, dado que el director había transitado algunos problemas de salud los últimos años, pero lo de las audiciones lo reconoció como malintencionado. Muchos sabían la gran expectativa que había en Takeru para ser solista, era uno de los mejores, y por lo que percibía el joven a su alrededor, dentro de la orquesta muchos habían quedado aliviados de que no avanzara.

Quizás la mayoría.

Se hizo silencio cuando llegó uno de los representantes de la orquesta. Todos se ubicaron en los lugares que solían ocupar dentro de la formación y observaron a un grupo recién llegado. Había una mujer muy bonita y de cabello pelirrojo que conversaba por lo bajo con algunos músicos nuevos, varios jovencitos con rostros nerviosos.

-Bueno, como es sabido, el director está con su salud muy comprometida, por lo cual quiero presentarles a la nueva directora de la orquesta, Sora Takenouchi.

La mujer pelirroja dio un paso al frente y saludó a todos con una leve inclinación.

-He aquí los nuevos músicos que a partir de este año serán parte de la familia Waseda- siguió el representante mientras el resto de la orquesta les daba un cordial aplauso.

El hombre se marchó y se quedaron en el auditorio con la nueva directora. Muchas miradas eran curiosas, había algunos murmullos sobre lo joven que era, comentarios machistas incluso, pero Takeru quería prestar atención a lo que ella dijera.

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que pudieran realizarse nuevamente las audiciones?

-Soy Sora Takenouchi, es un placer y un privilegio haber quedado seleccionada en este puesto. Solo quiero decirles que su director ha sido una gran inspiración para mí y espero estar a la altura del desafío. Él me solicitó que no se cambiara nada en la disposición de los músicos, mencionó que hubo audiciones y los resultados de las mismas ,que ya fueron comunicados, no se cambiarán. Este año tendremos varios ciclos de conciertos para instrumentos y orquesta. Quizás los más llamativos sean los de violín y piano, por lo cual comenzaremos a estudiarlos a esos. Mendelssohn es el primer desafío, el conocido concierto para violín y orquesta. Comenzaremos hoy a estudiarlo y ejecutarlo. Por favor siéntase libres de hacer sus aportes, esto saldrá adelante con el apoyo de todos.-

xxxxxxxxxxx

El ensayo transcurrió muy bien, Takeru se ubicó en el lugar de tercer violín, ahora ya no estaría entre los novatos de más atrás, sino en la primer fila de violinistas junto a la directora.

Habría sido una gran noticia en otro momento, porque significaba que estaba mejorando, pero su expectativa era tan alta para quedar como solista, que se sentía raro.

Cuando estaba finalizando la jornada, alguien preguntó quién sería el solista de ese concierto.

La simpática Sora sonrió.

-Es una chica japonesa, recién llegada de una gira de conciertos por Europa. Su nombre es Hikari Yagami.

Takeru sintió un fuerte vacío en su pecho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hasta aquí va la historia en este momento, es una idea que lleva tiempo en mi mente pero no había tenido tiempo de probar escribirla a ver si me convencía.** **Espero que les guste! Espero no tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones del Fic "La niña de mis ojos".** **Saludos!!**


	4. Allegro

.Allegro.

Hikari practicaba agilidades con el violín hacía días, cada momento que tenía libre lo dedicaba a esos complicados pasajes de Mendelssohn que tanto le gustaban. Empezar la temporada de conciertos con esa obra era apuntar alto, porque era muy difícil y tenía demasiadas exigencias a la hora de interpretarlo. Había comenzado con el primer movimiento y su partitura tenía ya muchas marcas hechas con lápiz. Señales de expresión, tiempos, respiros, pasajes virtuosos que serían estudiados minuciosamente para lograr el mejor resultado posible.

Cuando estudiaba, todas sus rutinas se veían seriamente afectadas, no podía evitarlo. A veces se olvidaba hasta de comer, pero por fortuna cuando pasaba mucho rato sin ingerir nada su estómago se lo hacía saber. Algo muy positivo de estar en Odaiba era que tenía la posibilidad de estar en casa de sus padres y estudiar en la más absoluta calma. Ocasionalmente su hermano mayor la invitaba a almorzar a su departamento o simplemente salían a tomar algún café.

En los largos meses en los que se ausentaba por las giras, Hikari echaba de menos al sobreprotector Taichi, quien era muy divertido y siempre le había apoyado en la concreción de todos los sueños, su hermano era su gran héroe.

Recordarlo le hizo sonreír, seguramente esa tarde él la acompañara a tocar en las calles, como solía hacer cuando practicaba para exámenes o conciertos difíciles como este. Eso lo aprendió de un gran profesor que tuvo en Alemania, nada mejor que salir a probarse a uno mismo ejecutando obras frente a desconocidos, para ir tomando confianza y detectar posibles errores que solo aparecían cuando se activaba el "factor vergüenza o nervios".

Se sonrió al recordar las muchas veces que lo había hecho y recordó particularmente la última. La imagen de Takeru se le apareció en un instante. Sonrió sintiéndose una verdadera tonta, pero le había encantado que él la invitara a salir, para ser sincera había pensado invitarlo ella misma, le había ganado de mano y se sentía bien.

Años atrás, cuando con 17 años hizo su primer gira era una niñata tímida y miedosa que no confiaba en nadie. Con los años que llevaba viajando había tenido que aprender a ser más extrovertida como su hermano si era necesario, y gracias a ello había dejado atrás varias inseguridades, había salido con chicos de cualquier parte del mundo y no tenía problema en invitar ella. Nada era mejor para Hikari que sentirse una mujer empoderada.

Habían transcurrido ya un par de semanas luego de aquel encuentro casual en el parque y ya se preguntaba si él no se habría arrepentido. No tenía su número pero había otros modos de rastrear a alguien así.

Inició sesión en Facebook y lo buscó.

Qué buena herramienta podía llegar a ser.

Lo encontró.

Observó unos instantes la foto del perfil. El muchacho aparecía acompañado de una versión mayor de sí mismo. Debía ser el famoso archienemigo de la adolescencia de Taichi.

Entró curiosa a revisar más fotos.

Era guapo, sin dudas. La mayor parte de las fotos que podían verse eran de reuniones de grupos de amigos y familiares.

Le envío solicitud de amistad y apagó su computadora. Ya tendría tiempo de encontrarlo de nuevo.

Volvió a practicar un buen rato más hasta que se trancó en otro pasaje, allí sonó su móvil y vio el mensaje de Taichi.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Takeru salió del ensayo de mal humor. No había sido fácil. Su orgullo estaba muy herido los últimos tiempos, y no ayudaba en nada que Jyou y su séquito de músicos frustrados hicieran comentarios mal intencionados. Había demasiada competitividad en la orquesta, Takeru sintió que ya desconocía a ese grupo de personas por las que tanto afecto había llegado a desarrollar. Ni siquiera haciendo lo que le gustaba hallaba alivio.

Llegó desanimado a su departamento y se echó en la cama sin ganas de nada. Miró el celular y vio un mensaje de Mitsuki -tan insistente ella- en la que le invitaba a ver alguna película.

Suspiró de mal humor.

Sabía que ella intentaría hacerlo caer de nuevo. Y no se rendía. El joven había logrado ignorarla durante unos cuantos días pero ahora se sentía en un pozo.

Accedió a verla y se metió a la ducha para comenzar a prepararse.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hikari se sonrió cuando su hermano le indicó con un gesto divertido una esquina iluminada de la avenida principal de Odaiba. Observó la zona, las personas que recorrían el lugar, mucha gente volviendo de la oficina.

Se ubicó discretamente cerca de las paredes del edificio que se erguía en la intersección de las dos calles. Extrajo su violín desde el prolijo estuche que dejó abierto en el suelo. Preparó el arco con la cera correspondiente para que la ejecución fuera perfecta. Tomó el instrumento y se lo colocó entre el mentón y la clavícula izquierda. Lo acomodó en la mejor posición y observó a su hermano, que se ubicó cerca y le hizo un gesto con ambos pulgares hacia arriba. Hikari le sonrió y respiró hondo.

Entonces comenzó a ejecutar las partes de solista del concierto de violín de Mendelssohn. La gente de inmediato se detuvo a observar a aquella jovencita que parecía fusionarse con las notas que arrancaba del instrumento. Vestía un abrigo rojo oscuro que contrastaba con su ropa de color negro. También el pañuelo colorido alrededor de su cuello pareció cobrar vida al ir ejecutando el virtuosismo.

Taichi la miraba complacido, con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro de hermano orgulloso. Amaba verla tocar. Parecía que estaba en otro mundo, por momentos con la concentración absoluta en la interpretación, frunciendo levemente el ceño y por momentos sonriendo como una niña risueña, observando al público de su espectáculo callejero improvisado.

La gente comentaba entre susurros de admiración y el muchacho se sintió cada vez más orgulloso.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Takeru escuchó ese Mi sobreagudo perfectamente ejecutado. Cerró los ojos porque la nota le llegó al corazón y le atravesó el alma. Apenas hizo caso a Mitsuki, que iba a su lado prendida de su brazo. Sólo comenzó a caminar muy rápido hacia el tumulto de personas que se veía en aquella esquina. La chica que lo acompañaba protestó porque sus zapatos con tacón alto no le permitían avanzar como el apresurado Tk quería ir. Pero fue totalmente ignorada y él logró zafarse de ella para echar a correr.

Pronto se encontró avanzando de a poco entre la gente. Se plantó totalmente mudo frente a la violinista.

La solista.

Le había dolido tanto a su orgullo que fuera ella. Pero allí estaba, igual de pasional mientras tocaba ese concierto que él tanto había amado. Ese concierto que añoraba poder tocar él.

Hikari era bellísima siempre, pero él se sentía más rendido cuando la veía así, concentrada, delicada y fuerte a la vez. Notó que muchas personas hablaban a su alrededor de lo buena que era su interpretación. Claro que lo era, pocas veces había visto a un músico que le transmitiera tanto, pocas veces no había tenido nada que criticarle a otro violinista. Hikari era pura luz.

La joven ignoraba a la masa que la rodeaba, solo se dejaba llevar por la música que tocaba. Llegó la pausa antes del segundo movimiento y ella comenzó de inmediato con las partes de violín. Se sentía a gusto con esa obra, todo su ser se transportaba a otra dimensión. Se sentía plena. Amaba hacer lo que hacía, y pese a estar frente a tantas personas se sentía muy segura abriendo su corazón de esa forma. Taichi alguna vez le había dicho que cuando la miraba en un escenario tocando, no veía a su tímida hermanita siempre intentando pasar desapercibida, de hecho sentía que la chica se mostraba en todo su esplendor, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. La veía sin prejuicios ni críticas hacia sí misma, la veía madura y decidida, hermosa, fuerte. Le habían conmovido aquellas palabras. Pero su hermano tenía razón. Cuando su violín sonaba, sentía que cobraba vida para hablar por ella, para cantar las canciones más tristes o recorrer las melodías más bellas y alegres. Hikari mostraba lo más puro de su ser.

El tercer movimiento sorprendió a la audiencia por lo repentino.

"Allegro Molto Vivace"

Las notas parecían salir como estampida del violín mientras los rápidos dedos de la joven se movían con agilidad sobre el puente. La otra mano sostenía el arco que frotaba cada cuerda con furia, dando la nota exacta y llenando el ambiente de emoción.

El final se acercaba y Tk casi pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo el intenso crescendo que desencadenaría la catarata de notas rápidas. Y el momento tan ansiado no se hizo esperar. Llegó y pasó. Al final la chica estaba con su brazo derecho extendido con el arco y el violín la otra. Sonreía radiante a las personas que allí estaban mientras era aplaudida rabiosamente por el público.

Muchas personas sele acercaron a felicitarla, incluso una mujer mayor se le acercó con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndole que aquél era su concierto favorito y que ella lo había interpretado de maravilla. Otros simplemente se acercaban al estuche y depositaban dinero, luego hacían una leve inclinación y se marchaban, otros estaban visiblemente emocionados.

Mitsuki no entendía nada, se preguntó porqué Takeru había corrido de esa forma, luego había llegado al lado de él y se había quedado muda al ver a esa chiquilla tocar el violín. Le había encantado y casi le hizo llorar pero se contuvo.

El rubio seguía de pie, como clavado al piso, no dejaba de observar a la violinista. Mitsuki supuso que se debía a que él compartía la misma pasión por ese instrumento. Pero a diferencia de la chica que acababa de tocar, él nunca le había generado un sentimiento así cuando había tocado alguna obra para ella. Porque por supuesto que la peli azul le había pedido varias veces que él mostrara su arte.

Esta chica estaba a otro nivel.

Le quiso comentar algo pero él no le prestó atención. Se molestó mucho y se armó de paciencia. Supuso que Takeru querría hablarle a esa niñata.

Niñata. Miró atentamente a la joven. No era una chiquilla aunque lo parecía. Tenía rasgos dulces y delicados, también una sonrisa amable y escuchaba atentamente a toda persona que se le acercara a comentarle algo. Era muy bonita. Se le disparó la sospecha. Takeru había logrado moverse y se acercaba a la chica. Mitsuki contuvo sus celos y observó con atención.

Hikari se despidió de la última persona que se le había acercado y de pronto vio a Takeru. Allí estaba él, como en un sueño, hermoso, guapo y serio. Se le acercó con una lucha interna que se leía en sus ojos.

-Te dignaste a aparecer -rió ella divertida.

-L… lo siento. Vaya. Estuviste increíble. ¿Así vas a tocar con la Waseda?

Hikari se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo soy violinista ahí.

Hikari abrió mucho los ojos.

-No lo sabía, creo que se te olvidó mencionarlo.

-Tampoco me dijiste que ibas a ser parte del ciclo de conciertos de violín -ella casi leyó el reproche en los ojos azules de Takeru, pero no entendió ese sentimiento. Parecía afectado.

Por el rabillo del ojo creyó distinguir a Taichi acercándose. Le sonrió.

-Taichi, te presento a Takeru Ishida, talentoso violinista de la orquesta con la que voy a tocar.

Cuando se giró a mirar a Takeru se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. A su lado había una hermosa muchacha de cabello azul, alta y elegante. Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que entendió la situación. La chica estaba pegada al rubio que intentaba zafarse.

Algo en el interior de Hikari se rompió. Sintió un vacío repentino.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

-Un placer, soy Mitsuki y estoy con Takeru-dijo la chica de cabello azul extendiendo su mano con una mirada juguetona en sus ojos intensos.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Lamento la demora, he estado con muchos asuntos y no tuve tiempo ni de sentarme a escribir!!** **Tengo la intención de actualizar cuanto antes, al menos han surgido más ideas!!!** **Leo sus reviews y se los agradezco mucho!** **Les recomiendo que vayan a escuchar ese concierto para violín de Mendelssohn, es hermoso. Me gusta la versión de David Garrett pero hay muchos violinistas excelentes que lo hacen divinamente.** **Espero seguir leyendo sus reviews llenos de buena onda y estoy abierta a que compartan conciertos de violín que les guste! :)** **Besitos 3**


	5. Adagio

.Adagio.

Hubo una semana con lluvias intensas, las que comenzaron luego de aquel concierto callejero improvisado.

Takeru aún se sentía contrariado por la forma en la que se habían desencadenado los hechos.

Luego de que Mitsuki lo aprisionara con sus brazos y se presentara a Hikari, lo había besado con muchas ganas frente a la violinista. Como si salvara el juego con esa última carta.

Tk apenas pudo reaccionar y se enfureció aún más con la situación. Cuando logró apartar a la chica de pelo azul se percató de que el daño estaba hecho, y de que con ese beso malintencionado de Mitsuki, todo lo que hubiera podido ser con Hikari se hacía añicos.

Quizás por eso se excusó con mucha torpeza de los hermanos Yagami y no quiso ver los ojos castaños de la hermosa Hikari. Simplemente se volteó y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de esa escena tan desastrosa.

Mitsuki correteaba detrás de él a las risas, pero él apenas le dirigió la palabra. Estaba furioso.

Unas cuantas calles después comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente en la calle, ambos reprochandose y muy frustrados.

Takeru no era una persona que se caracterizara por gritar o elevar mucho la voz. Solía ser apaciguador y benevolente, pero esa chica había cometido un gravísimo error.

La lluvia torrencial los tomó por sorpresa.

-Por favor vete Mitsuki, fue un error volver a vernos. Ve a obsesionarte con otro.

Ella lo miró incrédula

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cuál es tu problema? Solo le demostré a esa niñata que no debe meterse en relaciones ajenas. Y fue un lindo recordatorio para ti.

-¡¡¡¡¿Cuando mierda tuvimos una relación ?!!!! La creaste en tu cabeza!!! No quiero verte más!!!! -soltó el joven con rabia.

Eso dolió.

Mitsuki se quedó estática, como clavada al piso. Su rostró se transformó y sus facciones adquirieron una expresión dolorida, mientras su maquillaje se desdibujaba dejando manchas en su rostro mojado y patético.

-Eras ingrato Takeru. Ni siquiera mereces mi amor. -dijo llorosa, empapada por la lluvia. Fue la primera vez que Takeru la vio quebrada, débil, frágil.

-L… lo siento, yo…

-Idiota – ella lo miró con absoluto desprecio -ahora te quedarás solo, como la mierda humana que eres. Y me alegra que al menos no tengas oportunidad con ella.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Ya deliras?

-En serio, ni siquiera puedes sincerarte contigo mismo. Ella de verdad te gusta y lo niegas…

Se giró y detuvo un taxi, se subió y sin siquiera mirarlo se marchó. Takeru vio alejarse al vehículo y se sintió peor.

Volvió caminando bajo la lluvia hasta su departamento.

Cuando llegó fue directo a darse una ducha, ya estaba tiritando y empapado por la abundante lluvia.

Intentó dormir luego de una cena sencilla pero no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Hikari y Mitsuki. Quizás había sido muy cruel con ambas, les había mentido y había jugado con sus sentimientos. Se había prometido no recaer en su vínculo con la peli azul y allí estaban las consecuencias de no haber soportado esa soledad.

Por otro lado estaba Hikari. Se sentía muy idiota por la forma en la que había actuado con ella. Había sido sumamente egoísta. Y su orgullo había estado tan herido por su malestar consigo mismo que había echado todas las culpas a la violinista, que no le había hecho nada a él. Le debía unas disculpas.

"Soy tan patético"

Había logrado dormirse y el resto de la semana había transcurrido gris y rutinaria.

Hasta que un día la flamante directora de la Orquesta Waseda anunció que en un par de días se sumaría la solista a los ensayos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hikari se despertó temprano y no pudo volver a dormir. Las noches habían sido raras aquella semana tan lluviosa. Aún recordaba esa escena surrealista de Takeru y su novia aquella noche.

Ahora entendía porqué él no había vuelto a escribirle. Le pareció bastante irrespetuoso de su parte el invitarla a salir cuando ya tenía una relación pero conocía demasiados hombres o mujeres así.

Aunque tuvo que reconocer que le había dolido la situación, y aunque de a poco se había permitido alimentar esa esperanza en verlo de nuevo -tenía que admitir que él le gustaba- ya entendía que Takeru era un caso perdido y que era preciso no detenerse nuevamente en él.

Al fin sintió que podía liberar ese recuerdo deseandole lo mejor, necesitaba darle un cierre a esa situación para poder continuar. Porque ya sabía que muy a su pesar él había despertado confusión en la mente de Hikari. Se maldijo a sí misma por tener un enamoramiento tan adolescente, no era propio de ella. Agradecía mucho que Taichi no hubiera notado la tensión del momento en el que Takeru apareció con esa chica de cabello azul, pues sería raro de explicarle, porque si había algo que Kari sabía, era que su hermano mayor siempre velaba por su bienestar y que no permitiría que el chico rubio se le volviera a acercar.

Decidió levantarse con renovadas fuerzas y se duchó. Necesitaba estudiar una vez más el concierto de Mendelssohn porque en un par de días ya comenzarían los ensayos con la Orquesta Waseda. No permitiría que Tk la afectara.

Así que se entretuvo gran parte de la mañana tocando el violín y haciendo aún más anotaciones en su partitura.

Al mediodía salió a dar una vuelta porque ya le dolía la cabeza y creía ver corcheas y claves de sol por todos lados.

Caminó hacia uno de los parques más grandes y se sentó en un banco justo frente al lago. Hacía un poco de frío así que se abrochó el abrigo hasta arriba y contempló un grupo de cisnes que parecían hacer algún tipo de danza o nado sincronizado.

Sonrió porque amaba la naturaleza.

Y entonces consultó su móvil y vio un mensaje de Whatsapp totalmente inesperado.

"Vaya, parece que también tú serás solista con la Waseda!"

Ella sonrió.

"Serás el solista para los conciertos de piano???" preguntó complacida a su amigo.

"Si! Increíble coincidir! Nos vemos en estos días "

Hilari sintió que al parecer todas las puezas xomenzaban a re-ordenarse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru estaba aburrido, sentado en su lugar de tercer violinista, su mirada vagaba por el auditorio donde tocarían mientras la directora de la Waseda corregía e intentaba empastar el sonido de la sección de los metales.

El muchacho se detuvo a observar los numerosos detalles del lugar, sus paneles diseñados a la perfección para lograr que el sonido llegara a cada rincón de la sala, hasta la.última butaca.

Siempre le había llamado la atención la acústica y cómo a través del diseño correcto, un instrumento sonando con algo tan sutil como un "pianissimo" podía llegar a cualquier oído en ese teatro.

Había ido tantas veces a ese lugar, la mayoría de ellas tocando con la orquesta, pero también había visto ballet, ópera u otro tipo de conciertos. Ciertamente amaba los teatros.

Notó que Sora ya no corregía y a su vez nadie hablaba, y entonces vio entrar a Hikari con su violín y su bella sonrisa.

Al demonio todo, ¿cómo alguien tan sencillo como esa chica despertaba tanto interés en él?

Ya sabía que ninguna explicación sería lógica, pero esa joven movía muchas cosas en él.

Sora la presentó al grupo de músicos y Hikari se adelantó e hizo una leve reverencia con su dulce sonrisa.

Ni siquiera reparó en él.

"Me lo merezco" pensó Tk intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Sora propuso comenzar con el segundo movimiento por ser más tranquilo.

Takeru observó a Hikari.

La chica se quitó el abrigo y abrió el estuche que contenía al instrumento. Tomó el arco y le pasó cera. Extrajo sus partituras del bolso y las llevó hasta el atril libre que había junto a Sora.

La pelirroja sonreía complacida, y una vez que la solista se ubicó a su lado, con el violín en posición y las partituras listas, propuso que Hikari tocara mirando a la orquesta.

Luego comenzó a sonar Mendelssohn en el auditorio.

Takeru se concentró en tocar pero cuando de inmediato surgió la dulce voz principal del violín de Hikari TUVO que mirarla.

Y la vio con sus ojos cerrados, bellísima como era. Le costó concentarse nuevamente aunque ya sabía la obra casi de memoria.

Se concentró en las indicaciones de Sora y cuando surgió un breve silencio volvió a mirar a Hikari, y descubrió que ella lo miraba mientras tocaba, no parecía perdida como en las otras interpetaciones que él había visto, estaba muy concentrada y fue una mirada fugaz, pero él se dio cuenta de que no había pasado desapercibido.

Y eso le bastó.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Volvi!!! Ya habia escrito este cap y me robaron la mochila que contenia mis historias. Lo que me obligó a reescribir el capítulo casi listo que tenía.**

 **Espero que les guste, poco a poco apareceran mas personajes y la historia tomará forma!!**

 **Leo sus reviews y quiero agradecerles el tiempo que se toman leyendo la historia y encima dejando un comment, son muy lindos!!**

 **Saludos 3**


	6. Interludio

.Interludio.

Hacía frío. Mucho.

Hikari salió abrigada del Teatro, se apresuró para que nadie la retuviera ni la alcanzara.

Maldito Takeru.

Habían intercambiado algunas miradas durante el ensayo y se le habían revuelto las entrañas de los nervios.

Tan guapo. De todos los tipos con los que podía haberse cruzado, justo se había quedado prendada de él.

Músico. Violinista. Guapo.

Hikari no solía conflictuarse mucho cuando las cosas no salían bien, pero todo podría haber sido tan bonito…

Se apresuró a llegar a la estación de trenes para irse a su casa.

Su celular vibró.

"No pude ni saludarte".

Hikari sonrió

"¿Estabas en el auditorio? ¿Cómo es que no te vi?"

Su amigo tardó unos segundos en responder, la joven aguardó mientras veía en el Whatsapp el nombre del pianista.

"Estuve unos momentos en los palcos mientras ensayaban, luego me hicieron firmar mi contrato para los conciertos de este año y me fui a la oficina, cuando salí me tropecé con alguien que iba apurado y vi que ya estabas saliendo. Imaginé que fue para no perder el tren"

Hikari suspiró. Por muy poco no lo había visto.

"Ven a casa de mis padres mañana" propuso la chica.

"Estaré en la fundación con los conciertos a beneficio, ¿quieres venir? La orquesta te echa de menos"

Definitivamente eso era lo que le hacía falta, encontrarse con viejos amigos. Sonrió y le confirmó al joven que iría. Subió al tren ya más tranquila y guardó su celular.

Levantó la vista hacia el pasillo y se encontró con los ojos de Takeru.

No podía fingir que no le había visto, casi había chocado con él.

Le sonrió procurando no mostrar su nerviosismo.

"¿Este sujeto me está siguiendo?" la alarma se encendió en su cabeza. "Tranquila, puedes escribirle a Taichi" y eso iba a hacer pero notó que Takeru le hablaba y detuvo de golpe la maquinaria que operaba en su cabeza.

¿Había escuchado bien?

-Hikari, lamento lo del otro día. No quería que me malinterpretaras y no pude explicarte nada de lo que pasó. Hoy al terminar el ensayo quise acercarme y hablarte pero te fuiste demasiado rápido. Hasta tropecé con las autoridades del auditorio. -Hizo una mueca al recordar el golpe que se había dado con un joven al que no conocía- Solo quería decirte que entiendo que estés enojada, no te culpo porque me ignores, pero solo quiero que sepas que de verdad sé que me equivoqué.

"Sé que me equivoqué contigo, lamento haber pisoteado tu autoestima" Hikari frunció el ceño. Qué idiota. Claro que se había equivocado.

Takeru la observó expectante unos segundos antes de continuar.

-Sé que no tengo oportunidades contigo, ¿si? Lo siento. Todo se salió de control con esa obsesiva con la que salía, estaba indignado por la situación de saber que eras tú la solista, me molestaba saber que todo lo que proyecté en mi vida no estaba saliendo y...

-Mira -lo interrumpió la castaña poniendo su mano frente a él- creo que no es culpa de esa chica obsesiva lo que te sucedió conmigo y tampoco es mi culpa que yo haya hecho una mejor audición. Lamento haber malinterpretado yo tus intenciones, me parecías buen tipo y todo. -Hizo una pausa- Ahora te entiendo y aunque no comprendo tu accionar, te perdono. No quisiera sentirme incómoda en los ensayos.

No podía no hacerlo. Para él sin dudas fue difícil querer acercarse.

-Descuida, todo está bien Takeru.

No entendía porqué pero no podía estar enojada.

-Gracias Hikari. No te molesto más.

Dicho esto él hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se giró para ubicarse a más distancia de ella, no quería sentirse peor y más humillado de lo que ya estaba.

Así que Hikari se fue al otro extremo del vagón y allí se quedó de pie observando su reflejo en el vidrio mientras el tren avanzaba a gran velocidad por la gran ciudad.

Su aspecto estaba mejor, ya no parecía una chica con desnutrición, su madre ya había dejado de insistir en que se alimentara bien, el bronceado de su piel había ido cediendo mientras se acercaba el invierno, sus pecas ya no eran tan notorias. Su cabello había crecido aún más y se había aclarado levemente por el lejano sol del mediterráneo. Observó al resto de las personas, muchos volviendo de sus trabajos y sus cansadoras rutinas, niños durmiendo en los brazos de sus padres, y detrás de un grupo de jóvenes metaleros distinguió a Takeru. Lo miró en el reflejo. Iba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los auriculares y mirando por la ventana. El joven movía los dedos sobre el estuche de su violín al compás de la música que escuchaba. Parecía vagar entre muchos pensamientos y cada tanto bufaba con una cómica expresión de fastidio.

Al verlo desde su lugar recordó que se habían conocido en un tren, precisamente cuando él iba de visita a casa de sus padres. Así que debía estar dirigiéndose al mismo lugar, porque habían sido vecinos durante años sin saberlo. Ya debía dejar de sentirse tan paranoica. Él había rescatado su violín del hombre que había pretendido robárselo aquel día. Desvió la mirada a tiempo cuando notó que él se sacudió el cabello molesto y miró en dirección a ella. Hikari sintió su propio sonrojo al notarlo.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué le seguía afectando?

Descendieron en la misma estación. Intercambiaron una mirada breve pero pretendieron disimularla. Una mujer con obesidad intentaba apurarse para salir del tren, pero con su bolso, su bastón y varias compras, se había quedado atascada en el umbral. Ambos se ofrecieron a ayudarla, le dieron un breve empujón y la mujer casi salió despedida. Luego de ayudarla a levantar las pertenencias que habían quedado desperdigadas por la estación, mientras la agradecida señora se marchaba, se miraron a los ojos y se rieron. Todo se transformó.

-Al diablo con todo - exclamó Takeru sonriendo. Se le acercó -Por favor no me odies pero siento que quiero conocerte más. Me gustas. ¿Hay algún modo de que nos llevemos bien y no solo se trate de momentos incómodos?

Hikari no supo qué responder. Si acaso él no estaría algo loco, o ella misma.

Asintió lentamente con una tímida sonrisa. Takeru pareció aliviado y prosiguió.

-No me malinterpretes, pero nunca me había pasado esto.

-No es necesario exagerar -ironizó ella con una sonrisa. Era imposible que él no le contagiara su buen humor.

-De acuerdo… Igual no exagero. Yo he sido el equivocado aquí así que me propongo recuperar tu confianza en mí.

Hikari lo estudió en silencio y bastante divertida. Él era realmente cómico y raro.

-Supongo que harás tu mejor esfuerzo. -interrogó ella sonriendo a la vez que los hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas .

-¡¡Lo haré!! -dijo bastante animado y con espíritu bromista- Y de hecho comenzaré por acompañarte a tu destino, para quedarme tranquilo de que llegas bien.

-Supongo que es un buen comienzo -se rió ella.

Takeru la miró complacido mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Hikari estaba intrigada y atontada a la vez. Aquello era retroceder mucho, era caer bajo quizás, así que si había que caer, caería con conciencia, porque él también le gustaba. Pero Takeru realmente tendría que esforzarse para ganar su corazón. O al menos para que ella estuviera dispuesta a entregárselo.


	7. Preludio

.Preludio.

El primer movimiento de la novena Sinfonía de Beethoven se escuchó alto por todo el auditorio mientras Hikari se disponía a observar las caras conocidas que allí había. Se sentó en una butaca y apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo del asiento que estaba delante. Era una orquesta enorme y se dejó llevar por los compases.

Incluso distinguió a Sora Takenouchi que tocaba el cello en la primera fila, observando al director atentamente.

Por supuesto allí había grandes personalidades de la música de todo Japón. Era una orquesta fundada para hacer eventos a beneficio por todo el país y a veces en otras naciones de la región.

También distinguió caras conocidas en el coro y entre los cantantes solistas. Había muchas personas realmente, algunos de las academias musicales más prestigiosas a las que Hikari había asistido, otros de las giras.

Entre la sección de los violines encontró varias caras y se alegró mucho, ella había participado varias veces.

Para interpretar esta obra de Beethoven se requería una orquesta numerosa y con muchos instrumentos, por ello había muchos invitados. Recordaba que el aclamado compositor la había compuesto como la última sinfonía y había querido utilizar todos los recursos con los que se contaban en la época.

Sentada en una de las butacas del centro de la platea, observó todo el ensayo general, los cinco movimientos, la entrada triunfal de las voces en en ese último movimiento. Le fascinaba haber llegado temprano para verla entera.

Se detuvo en el director con una gran sonrisa.

Koushiro era quizás su mejor amigo de su etapa de estudiante. Era un pianista excelente, de primer nivel. Pero había estudiado dirección orquestal y tanto él como Sora habían sido reconocidos ya siendo estudiantes, cada uno con su instrumento y como directores.

Verlo allí le hizo sentirse orgullosa de él. Su vida había sido difícil y era un ejemplo de constante superación. Un joven brillante. Estaba feliz de cruzarse con él nuevamente.

La obra terminó y ella esperó pacientemente a que comenzaran a guardar los instrumentos.

En algún momento Sora la divisó desde el escenario y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, algo que ella hizo gustosa.

Koushiro hablaba con los cantantes solistas así que Hikari comenzó a saludar a los colegas que conocía porque ciertamente hacía mucho que no les veía a causa de sus constantes giras.

Finalmente se acercó a Sora y charlaron animadamente sobre el concierto de la Orquesta Waseda que se acercaba. Hikari la conocía desde a infancia, era la mejor amiga de su hermano Taichi y algo mayor que ella. Ambas habían elegido la música desde muy pequeñas por lo que su relación era muy amena.

-El de ayer fue un muy buen ensayo- dijo la pelirroja muy feliz - las autoridades del auditorio se sienten satisfechas, les encantó lo que vieron y escucharon ayer. He oído que les interesaría hacer una gira contigo y la Orquesta más adelante. En una semana será nuestro concierto de Mendelssohn, y será el cierre de la gala esa noche así que podremos estar relajados.

La castaña asintió. Nada le gustaría más que hacerse un nombre en su propio país, sentía que eso pasaba en general con muchos músicos que triunfaban afuera y en Japón no tenían reconocimiento suficiente.

-Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer, Yagami -les interrumpió una voz que ambas conocían.

Las jóvenes se giraron con una amplia sonrisa y vieron al muchacho que se les acercaba tranquilamente.

Hikari observó a su amigo, pálido y ojeroso, con ojos tan oscuros como el carbón y su cabello rojizo que estaba levemente desordenado.

Sora se excusó diciendo algo de unas clases que tenía que dar y pronto los amigos quedaron prácticamente solos en el escenario mientras los últimos músicos se retiraban.

-Vaya, luces algo desmejorado Izzy -murmuró Hikari algo preocupada. Su amigo solía ser muy prolijo, sin embargo parecía perdido.

-Tú estás radiante como siempre, gracias amiga querida. -dijo él irónico.

Se rieron, sabían que podían ser sinceros.

-He estado muy ocupado ayudando a mi madre a mudarse -explicó el chico encojiéndose de hombros -Ya sabes, luego de que papá falleció, el departamento le quedaba muy grande y estaba muy sola a menudo a causa de mis giras, que se han ido incrementando. Al menos ahora vive en una casita más cómoda y cerca de mis tías, ya no estaré tan estresado por su bienestar. Anoche me preguntó precisamente por ti.

Hikari sonrió aliviada. La madre de Izzy -el diminutivo cariñoso para su amigo- era una mujer sumamente afectuosa, siempre la recordaba de los tiempos en los que estudiaban juntos con Koushiro. El padre del joven había fallecido un par de años atrás.

Salieron del teatro poco rato después y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana.

En el camino, koushiro le señaló los primeros afiches y anuncios sobre el concierto de Mendelshonn, en ellos estaba su nombre y se sintió feliz de que se acercara el momento. Charlaron animadamente de los planes de ambos, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, así era su amistad.

Koushiro le comentó que tenía en mente hacer varios conciertos solistas y que había pensado en ella para tocar juntos. Eso le fascinó.

-Como en los viejos tiempos -dijo ella sonriendo. Recordaba muchos exámenes o conciertos que habían interpretado en el pasado.

La tarde se les pasó volando y Hikari se despidió. Tenía que pasar por su casa a buscar el violín y llegar al ensayo.

Se demoró un poco en casa de sus padres y cuando salió, preparada para ir al auditorio con su violín colgado en la espalda, escuchó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

Se giró y divisó a Takeru, que estaba acompañado de un joven tan alto como él. Muy parecido de hecho.

Lo reconoció de aquella foto de Facebook. Había olvidado la solicitud que le había enviado. Se rió de sí misma por lo bajo.

-Mi hermano Yamato -le indicó a Hikari, que saludó al joven rubio con una leve inclinación.

-¿Vas al ensayo? -preguntó la chica.

-Matt pensada llevarme-

-Suban -dijo Yamato mientras señalaba un hermoso automóvil plateado.

Ella dudó un segundo, a veces no era lo suficientemente confiada, sin embargo, como si le hubiera leído la mente, Takeru se giró y le sonrió mientras decía que podía ir en tren si así lo prefería. Ella asintió y decidió irse con los hermanos Ishida.

El trayecto fue ágil, escuchaban música en la radio y Takeru le hablaba alegremente que aquellas canciones que eran del grupo de rock en el que cantaba Yamato. Ahora que lo mencionaba, ella pareció recordar ese nombre de la banda, se los había cruzado en un avión alguna vez porque ellos eran famosos alrededor del mundo.

De hecho recordaba alguna conversación con músicos del ambiente clásico quejándose de que la música moderna era vacía y que cualquier idiota hacía millones hoy con melodías pegajosas y letras mediocres. Hikari no coincidía tanto, para ella cualquier música tenía la finalidad de comunicar y transmitir. No juzgaba ningún estilo musical, y personalmente le gustaba mucho el rock, incluso había grabado violines para un grupo de metal sinfónico.

Yamato era muy callado y serio, no opinaba al respecto pero escuchaba la conversación entre ella y Takeru.

Al llegar al teatro descendieron del vehículo y luego de agradecerle al rubio el traslado, vio que este se había quedado mirando un punto fijo en las escaleras del auditorio.

Hikari siguió la mirada y comprobó que quien estaba en esa dirección no era otra que Sora, que hablaba alegremente con los representantes de la Orquesta Waseda.

Algo en la mente de la castaña hizo click.

Recordaba a Sora años atrás, saliendo con un chico popular y cantante de una banda de rock.

Ahora las imágenes la trasladaron al pasado. Yamato Ishida.

Recordó en un segundo los hechos.

Taichi era amigo de Sora, y ese tipo rubio la dejó porque se iba de gira.

Aunque los años de Instituto ya habían quedado muy atrás, Taichi odió aún más a su eterno rival.

Hikari ató cabos con rapidez.

No le importaba mucho la historia de ellos, pero por primera vez pensó en cómo reaccionaría su celoso hermano si supiera que el hermano de su archienemigo buscaba conquistarla.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **les comento que soy Sorato fan, por si no se habían percatado de ese detalle! igual esta historia no se centrará en ellos!**


	8. Cadencia

**Hola!! feliz de poder actualizar este fic Takari! Si pueden escuchar el dichoso concierto para violin y orquesta de Mendelssohn probablemente van a seguir mejor el hilo de los momentos que describo, hice todo este capitulo mientras lo escuchaba, les recomiendo la versión de David Garrett, hermoso violinista por cierto ;) muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan amenos 3**

 **ahora si! los dejo continuar con la lectura en paz.**

.Cadencia.

La noche del concierto de Mendelssoh había llegado. Habían ensayado por última vez la noche anterior y ese día todos habían tenido tiempo de sobra para descansar y prepararse.

Había mucha expectativa y las localidades se habían agotado la semana anterior.

La primer parte del programa estaba a cargo de la Orquesta Waseda repasando clásicos del Romanticismo. Extractos de óperas, oberturas, y todo tipo de obras reconocidas del período.

Hikari llegó un rato antes de que comenzara la gala. Takeru la vio aparecer maquillada con algunos tonos de verde oscuro y con un elegante peinado que hacía que el cabello castaño cayera sutilmente sobre su hombro derecho, para dejar libre la zona opuesta en la que utilizaría el violín.

La observó embelesado. Era una mujer bellísima y se acercaba sonriendo amablemente a los músicos que se le cruzaban. Llevaba en su brazo una funda que contenía su vestido. No tuvo mucho más tiempo para apreciarla -salvo aquel saludo que ella le correspondió a la distancia con una amplia sonrisa- porque pronto estaban todos listos para entrar al escenario.

Los músicos salieron a escena y comenzaron a ubicarse mientras escuchaban el murmullo del público.

Realmente aquel auditorio estaba lleno.

Cuando todos estuvieron preparados, el teatro se sumió en silencio y el primer violinista se levantó para afinar la orquesta.

Luego del característico grupo de notas, entró Sora y recibió el aplauso del público.

Takeru la observó con atención. Se la veía espléndida con su largo vestido azul que solo tenía una manga. Sonreía y brillaba.

El espectáculo comenzó.

Tras las primeras dos obras ya se encontraban cómodos ante el público y cosecharon muchos aplausos.

El programa avanzaba y se acercaba el momento estelar de Hikari. Tk quizás era quien más lo ansiaba.

Finalizaron el primer segmento y luego del cálido aplauso, se hizo un silencio interrumpido por una tos o carraspeos y algunos murmullos.

Sora se enfrentó al auditorio con una amplia sonrisa y extendió su brazo derecho señalando hacia el costado del escenario.

Takeru escuchó los aplausos y apartó la vista de las partituras para ver a Hikari aparecer en la escena.

Con un vestido verde oscuro ella fue iluminada por los reflectores y para él se trató de un sueño.

El corset sin mangas, que realzaba su figura delgada y esbelta, y el corte sirena del vestido le daban un aire ciertamente delicado, y se complementaba con el maquillaje que destacaba los ojos castaños. Llevaba el violín en su mano izquierda.

Pero lo que más le gustó de ella fue su sonrisa levemente tímida.

La joven se detuvo junto a Sora y se saludaron con un efectuoso abrazo, luego ambas hicieron una leve inclinación hacia el auditorio.

Hikari se giró rápidamente hacia la orquesta para afinar su violín y ajustar las tonalidades de todos los instrumentos.

Takeru creyó derretirse cuando ella le dedicó una pícara sonrisa y un casi imperceptible guiño. Se veía hermosa, sintió que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte.

Una vez que se acomodó el sonido de la orquesta y se empastaron los timbres de todos los instrumentos, Hikari se giró en dirección al público y se quedó unos segundos estática, respirando hondo y con el violín ya en posición.

Aguardó unos instantes para concentrarse y luego le sonrió a Sora para indicarle que estaba lista.

La pelirroja levantó la batuta y el concierto para violín y orquesta de Mendelssohn llenó el lugar.

Una de las particularidades de ese concierto es que es el violín solista quien empieza y da entrada a la orquesta, algo que usualmente se presenta al revés.

Hikari comenzó a desplegar su magia cuando presentó la primer frase musical, que más tarde la orquesta retomaría y desarrollaría.

Tk estaba concentrado en las indicaciones de Sora pero le costaba despegar su vista de la solista.

Ella había nacido para brillar, eso era indudable. Parecía transformar todo a su alrededor con su gracia. Tocaba con el mismo sentimiento y pasión que ya había visto en otras ocasiones, las agilidades en su violín fluían con tal naturalidad que parecían hasta fáciles de ejecutar.

Y así era. Como si contara una historia, la chica tocaba con los ojos cerrados mientras sus dedos se movían confiados sobre el brazo del instrumento. Las notas se sucedían con tanta ligereza que no tardaron en surgir lágrimas entre los asistentes. Era inexplicable su concentración y pasión, fruncía ligeramente el ceño en cada pasaje complicado.

Hikari sentía que flotaba al igual que los sonidos etéreos de la orquesta que la acompañaba, se sentía libre para abrir los ojos cada tanto y sonreírle a Sora o a algún espectador anónimo.

El primer movimiento llegó a la parte más calma y ella desarrolló cada frase musical con su expresividad, sus respiraciones estaban coordinadas con pasajes intensos y delicados, la cadencia, esa parte en la que todo queda casi en silencio, con tímida participación orquestal, fue donde más se lució.

La música volvió a agitarse con frases alternadas entre orquesta y solista, como si se tratara de una danza seductora. Hikari sintió que nada podía salir mal. Amaba ese concierto desde pequeña, y ya lo había interpretado alguna vez con trece años, pero ahora leía la música con otra perspectiva.

Sonrió nuevamente al acercarse el final del primer movimiento, lleno de agilidades. Casi sentía las secciones de cuerdas graves resonar en todo su cuerpo, cada golpe, cada nota le atravesaba el alma, ya no sabía ni quien era, ya no había individuos, sino una masa de notas que llevaban un hermoso mensaje.

Hubo una nota del fagot que sostuvo el suspenso y el pasaje al segundo movimiento. El movimiento "femenino", como se le llama, era más calmo, solista y orquesta entraron en los compases y se acompañaron para armar melodías hermosas.

Hikari se encontraba más relajada, disfrutaba de cada nota de aquella sección tan melódica de ese concierto. Sora le sonreía y guiaba a todos los músicos con suavidad, logrando la delicadeza requerida.

Un ligero forte se hizo notar y el violín tuvo un leve cambio que llevó al concierto a una parte más expresiva y sentida.

Toda la orquesta acompañó con potencia las apoyaturas más sentidas.

Cuando terminó el segundo movimiento, hubo una leve pausa en la que nadie se movió, incluso el público aguardaba expectante la llegada del último movimiento, que cerraría el concierto.

Cuando Hikari se afirmó, Sora dio la señal para abrirse a lo que restaba.

Con fuerza se retomó el intercambio de frases musicales para que la solista comenzara con sus agilidades propias del "Allegro Molto Vivace".

Eran melodías complejas y alegres, apoyadas por la orquesta con crescendos y calma, todos los matices en pocos segundos de diferencia. La orquesta aquí tomaba más protagonismo en su diálogo y alternacia con el violín.

Hikari sintió el final acercarse, con concentración máxima interpretó la última parte de solo para fundirse en un gran crescendo final con toda la orquesta, todo a gran velocidad hasta el cierre de la obra, que estalló gloriosamente y se apagó en un segundo.

Hikari extendió su brazo derecho hacia arriba con el arco del violín en alto. Los aplausos parecieron estallar en ese preciso instante. La gente se ponía de pie y festejaba el buen desempeño de los músicos.

Hikari hizo una gran reverencia abrazando a su violín. Luego Sora hizo que todos los miembros de la orquesta hicieran el saludo final.

Como era de esperarse, ambas salieron del escenario unos breves instantes mientras el público continuaba con sus rabiosos aplausos.

Pronto se asomaron y fueron vitoreadas con mayor frenesí.

Al final Hikari salió e interpretó como un bis una obra de paganini, mientras el resto de la orquesta aguardaba en su lugar correspondiente.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron al cabo de un rato, luego de que se cerrara el concierto y la gente se retirara, alguien propuso hacer un brindis.

Detrás del escenario todos los músicos se agolparon para felicitar a la solista, que se encontraba particularmente radiante y aceptaba los cumplidos con sonrisas.

Takeru aguardó pacientente a que algunos violinistas jóvenes se alejaran de ella mientras Miyako le hablaba maravillada de la performance de Hikari.

Él las presentó y luego de que su amiga felicitara efusivamente a Hikari, al fin pudo acercarse él.

La castaña lo observó con una gran sonrisa.

-Estuviste increíble, Hikari.

-Gracias. Fue hermoso.

Takeru asintió y aprovechó que la mayoría de los músicos se había alejado o se marchaba para continuar hablandole.

-Realmente entiendo que estás en el lugar que mereces, nunca pude tocar así como tú, con ese sentimiento. ¿Cómo lo hacés?

-No lo sé, de hecho ni siquiera pienso cuando estoy tocando, aunque me estreso mucho cuando estudio. -ella se encongió de hombros.

-Creo que necesitaría clases contigo. ¿No has pensado en brindar alguna Master Class?

Esto la tomó por sorpresa.

-Yo nunca di alguna clase -murmuró con timidez.

-Ah, bueno, eh, me encantaría que lo pensaras.

Ella le sonrió.

-Solo porque has sido nefasto conmigo y te mereces un castigo, lo pensaré. -bromeó ella.

Se rieron y Takeru se despidió con una reverencia, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a perder la cordura. Realmente estaba tan hermosa que no creía poder mantenerse en sus cabales.

Ella le vio irse un poco callada.

"Qué bien le sienta ese traje" el pensamiento la tomó por sorpresa y se sonrojó.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	9. Legato

.Legato.

Hikari enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios en una cómica mueca mientras observaba al rubio con su violín.

-¿Esa es tu postura? ¿Así es como tocas siempre? -preguntó con desaprobación.

Takeru se detuvo e interrumpió lo que iba a hacer.

-Yo…

-Sí, sé que ibas a tocar algo pero no soporto ver la forma en la que tomas tu violín. -interrumpió cortante la chica - ¿alguna vez te preguntaste por qué fallaban algunas notas o tenías ciertas imprecisiones en tu interpretación? Es por el ángulo de tu brazo que está demasiado exagerado y no te permite tener un buen ataque en las agilidades. Además tensionas demasiado el cuello.

Ella se acercó y le hizo intentarlo de nuevo. Takeru se colocó en la posición inicial y ella simplemente le corrigió la postura. Se alejó un paso y le indicó que comenzara a tocar.

Cuando el joven comenzó a ejecutar el ejercicio ella lo detuvo en seco de nuevo.

-Aguarda, ya volviste a lo anterior -Hikari se le acercó de nuevo mientras tomaba los brazos de Takeru y los llevaba a la posición correcta para que tomara el violín - Has adquirido varios vicios, que son los que determinan que tus interpretaciones hayan decaído en calidad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste una clase?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero lo cierto es que no lo recordaba. Su rostro debió haber cambiado de expresión de un modo muy brusco, porque la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa llena de compasión y le habló con delicadeza, como si estuviera consolando a un niño.

-Todos adquirimos vicios con facilidad, es un riesgo demasiado presente en cualquier instrumento, por eso es importante estudiar con regularidad, tener un referente capaz de corregirnos, y ensayar con algún espejo.

Takeru advirtió que no hacía nada de eso y se lo hizo saber.

-Esa es la verdadera razón de tus fracasos. Yo estudio ocho horas por día y siempre estoy aprendiendo con algún profesor, presto atención a mis posturas en el espejo, escucho a mi cuerpo por si no se siente cómodo…

-Creo que hasta cierto punto lo hice, pero entré en la Waseda y ya no sentí que necesitara avanzar más, tenía planes y dejó de importarme de ese modo.

Hikari le sonrió con indulgencia.

-Corrijamos esas posturas, hay mucho trabajo por hacer ahora que sí te has decidido a avanzar.

El rubio asintió.

Observó el lugar donde estaban, en la habitación de Hikari, en casa de sus padres. Era un ambiente realmente acogedor, con paredes de color rosa pálido, una ventana de generosas proporciones desde la que se divisaban los muchos complejos de departamentos que había en la zona, algunos parques y a lo lejos un bello lago. La estancia estaba ordenada, tenía un escritorio de madera oscura en el cual había un ordenador, también había una bonita biblioteca que ocupaba la mayor parte de una de las paredes, repleta de libros de partituras, teoría musical, análisis de obras y biografías de grandes compositores. Había tres estuches que contenían violines en su interior, Hikari le había enseñado su violín eléctrico muy entusiasmada. También estaba su cama y había en el otro extremo un gran espejo que tenía ruedas -fue un detalle que le llamó la atención, dado que ella no parecía ser ese tipo de chica vanidosa- y un par de atriles con partituras que estaba estudiando ella. Había dos cuadros con paisajes y algunas fotos de ella en su infancia, tocando el violín, o con un grupo de amigas, o con su hermano, o con sus padres. Todo era armonioso.

Vio que la castaña le acercaba el mismo espejo que había estado observando momentos antes estaba y lo ubicaba frente a él. Luego se colocó detrás del rubio y le ordenó que se pusiera en posición y comenzara a tocar.

Takeru así lo hizo y notó que ella parecía estar pendiente de mil detalles a la vez, él tocaba y ella aparecía para corregir las posturas mientras él continuaba con la interpretación. Lo observaba desde cierta distancia y volvía a la carga a seguir con sus correcciones.

Así estuvieron durante la primer mitad de la clase, hasta ella lo detuvo y con su propio violín, ubicandose frente al espejo, le indicó cómo tocaba él y le mostró cómo hacerlo correctamente.

Ella era realmente muy seria a la hora de explicar, se transformaba en una persona estricta aunque no perdía nada de su encanto natural. Luego de esa clase Takeru se marchó con muchas indicaciones en su cabeza y muchos ejercicios a cuestas para trabajar en su casa y frente a un espejo. No había podido tocar siquiera un pasaje corto sin ser interrumpido por ella. Pero supuso que se lo merecía, se había abandonado tanto los últimos tiempos, sin buscar perfeccionarse era lógico que hubiera adquirido tantos vicios. Al menos confiaba en que ella realmente lo ayudaría.

Hizo el viaje de regreso en silencio.

Llegó de mal humor a su departamento y dejó el violín sobre el sillón mientras buscaba distraídamente el teléfono para ordenar algo de comida. A pesar de la cercanía de la casa de Hikari de la de sus padres, aún sabiendo que habría pasado a visitar a su familia de muy buena gana, había preferido seguir de largo hacia su hogar, pues la clase había sido tan exigente para su cerebro que prefirió aislarse.

Mucho por trabajar.

Luego de realizar su pedido se sentó frente a su laptop. Hacía bastante tiempo que ni siquiera la encendía, no se había encontrado muy animado y con la música en su celular ya bastaba, no era el tipo de persona aficionada a ver series o películas como la mayoría, Miyako solía decirle que por momentos él le resultaba un bicho raro, no podía culparla.

Recordó que al final de la clase de Hikari ella le había facilitado algunas fotocopias de las partituras de conciertos de violín que él desconocía, y además le pidió que mirara videos en internet de ciertos músicos solistas, que observara posturas, expresión, y todo lo que le resultara relevante para mejorar su interpretación.

Así lo hizo.

Miró a varios e incluso comenzó a anotar cosas que le llamaran la atención, no podía negar que Hikari sabía de lo que hablaba en cuanto a esos asuntos musicales.

Su comida llegó y almorzó mientras continuaba mirando videos distraído.

Hasta que se le ocurrió buscar algún video de ella.

Encontró tantos que se quedó con la boca abierta.

Con la Orquesta de Viena, con la Orquesta de Verona, de Berlin, de Londres… aquello no tenía fin. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar tocar con esas orquestas… y aquella chiquilla siendo tan joven sí que había llegado a lo alto.

Se dispuso a elegir algún concierto y descubrió videos más viejos, de sus épocas de estudiante. Uno de los conciertos le llamó la atención, de hecho lo había conocido aquella mañana en la clase, porque ella le había dado las partituras.

Decidió que se concentraría en ese.

Al cabo de un buen rato había observado los movimientos de ella y estudiado atentamente su postura.

Lo intentaría más tarde. Ya estaba cansado y sentía que aquél día había aprendido demasiado de teoría, tendría que incorporar las posturas y sabía que le llevaría tiempo lograrlo, pero no se rendiría.

Era un buen momento para distraerse.

Decidió vagar por facebook mientras dejaba de fondo el sonido del concierto que Hikari le había mandado estudiar, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una solicitud de amistad en esa red social que venía precisamente de ella.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El chico de cabellos oscuros observó la ciudad desde la ventana del hotel mientras sonreía. Se revolvió los cabellos rizados, ansioso. Al fin había llegado a Tokio, al fin podría volver a verla.

Si bien habían terminado su breve romance hacía un tiempo, la distancia le había hecho recapacitar. Quizás se hubiera excedido un poco con ella, pero simplemente sentía que no quería dejarla ir.

Se había informado sobre los movimientos de Hikari y alguien le había facilitado el dato de que se encontraba con la Orquesta Waseda, que estaría todo el año allí, y esa era su oportunidad perfecta.

Los ojos verdes cambiaron de expresión de un momento a otro. Realmente había recapacitado. Pero aún así, sentía que ella le pertenecía.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La alarma sonó de modo estridente y Takeru la apagó de mala gana.

Había decidido comenzar a mejorar de verdad. Lo necesitaba. Llevaba varios días con la nueva rutina y ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Se levantaba temprano, desayunaba viendo algún video de un concierto y luego empezaba a hacer estiramientos, preparar su brazos, manos y hombros. Hacía ejercicios de calentamiento para los dedos y se ubicaba con su instrumento frente al único espejo que había en su casa, el del baño.

"Debería comprar otro"

Había tenido algunas quejas de sus vecinos por lo temprano que practicaba, y especialmente porque al hallarse en esa habitación todo parecía retumbar demasiado.

Ya notaba que había corregido algo de su técnica y postura pero eso lo evaluaría mejor Hikari. Le gustaban las obras que ella le había dado para estudiar, y le había hecho mucha ilusión que le hubiera propuesto hacer un concierto con ella y un amigo pianista.

Estuvo un buen rato practicando hasta que vio que la hora de su clase se acercaba.

Se dio un baño y se preparó para salir con el estuche de su violín colgado al hombro mientras maniobraba con las llaves.

Por alguna razón había salido temprano, quizás era su ansiedad para ir a la clase y ver a Hikari. Llegó a la estación de trenes antes de la hora estimada. El día estaba realmente hermoso, el sol arrancaba destellos de las últimas hojas que quedaban en los árboles. Se acercaba el invierno poco a poco, pero aquella jornada era bastante cálida para la època.

Media hora más tarde, ya se encontraba caminando en los bloques de edificios en los que había transcurrido su infancia. Con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba tranquilamente, sabiendo que tenía tiempo de sobra para cubrir la distancia hasta el edificio donde vivía Hikari.

Observó el parque enorme que había cerca, había varios grupos de personas, niños que salían temprano de la escuela y personas mayores que contemplaban la naturaleza, algunos adolescentes metiéndose en problemas y más gente mirando hacia el lago. Realmente el clima ayudaba. Quizás cuando saliera de la clase podría ir a recorrer un poco esos caminos y escuchar el sonido de los pájaros, echaba de menos esos momentos para sí mismo cuando podía meditar y caminar con su ex novia por allí, haciendo planes para el futuro.

Cruzó la última calle y llegó a su destino. No quería molestar con el timbre, así que simplemente le escribió a la chica para que bajara a abrirle la puerta.

Momentos después la vio aparecer en la planta baja, sonriente y bellísima con su blusa azul y los jeans. El cabello recogido en un descuidado moño que parecía querer desarmarse. Pero ella irradiaba esa luz que hacía que cualquier cosa que vistiera le sentaría genial. Takeru le devolvió el gesto sintiendo algo en el estómago. Tendría que intentar fingir un poco más o su interés pasaría a ser demasiado evidente. Si bien ella había aceptado gustosa las clases y había dejado atrás los rencores del pasado, algo le decía que no iba a ser posible plantearse llegar mucho màs lejos en una relación con ella, Hikari era cordial pero marcaba su distancia con sutileza.

Subieron por el elevador en silencio, él procurando mirar hacia un punto fijo cerca de la puerta y ella mirándose en el espejo, intentando desviar la mirada que se iba automáticamente hacia donde estaba el rubio.

Esperaba que eso no le ocurriera en las clases, porque si empeoraba iba a tener que replantearse cómo llevarlas a cabo. Una cosa era deleitar la vista con un alumno guapo y otra muy distinta era tener sentimientos y esperanzas hacia él. No quería salir con un chico mujeriego, ya había tenido experiencias de ese tipo y había aprendido que nada hacía cambiar esas cabecitas.

Entraron a su departamento y Takeru vio a los padres de la joven y a su hermano. Apenas recordaba a aquel joven, había pasado tiempo desde aquel suceso con Mitsuki.

Desvió esos pensamientos y luego de hacer una respetuosa inclinación, siguió a Hikari a su habitación, no sin antes notar la mirada fulminante que le dirigía Taichi Yagami.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano- dijo Hikari por lo bajo mientras le sonreía con dulzura, entrando delante de él – Taichi siempre ha sido algo celoso y muy protector conmigo, pero ignóralo-

"Como si fuera fácil" pensó Takeru contrariado.

Cerró la puerta tras él y observó que el espejo estaba en el centro de la habitación y había un atril junto al mismo.

-¿Has ensayado?-preguntó la chica mientras volvía a acomodarse el cabello.

-Si. Intenté corregir las posturas, y vi varios videos al respecto, y vi tus videos del concierto que debo estudiar.

Hikari asintió, le encantaba que él hubiera estando trabajando en todo lo que le había corregido, sabía que había sido bastante dura en la primer clase, pero a su vez algo le decía que ese joven tenía muy buenas condiciones para salir adelante y destacarse.

-Muéstrame lo que has hecho.

Takeru se acercó al espejo y se colocó en posición para comenzar a ejecutar la pieza. Ella asintió, aprobando la postura y le indicó con un gesto que empezara, mientras marcaba el compás para que el rubio la siguiera.

Sí que había mejorado. Lo notaba al ver la confianza con la que el chico tenía el violín y la postura correcta con la que tocaba. Sus avances eran notorios. Se sintió encantada. Incluso los sonidos que hacía el violín eran más armoniosos y afinados.

Le corrigió algunos pocos detalles, le enseñó nuevos ejercicios para los dedos y se le ocurrió una buena idea.

-Tu mejora es impresionante, seguro que te esforzaste mucho!

-Te hice caso y armé mi propia rutina para tocar varias horas.

-Excelente, realmente tenías los elementos pero los habías olvidado! Sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a mí. Te has aprendido este concierto de memoria?

-Yo… si, solo el primer violín, claro está- comentó Takeru aflojando la postura y contemplandola expectante. Era un concierto para dos violines y se había esmerado en aprender el primero, tal como Hikari le había indicado.

-Pues perfecto, podríamos interpretarlo ahora, qué dices?

-Ahhh claro.

-No te pongas nervioso ahora -dijo ella con una sonrisita. Se alejó hacia el extremo en el que se encontraban sus violines y tomó uno de ellos. Se acercó y se acomodó a su lado, frente al espejo.

Ella respiró hondo y con un leve asentimiento ambos comenzaron a tocar.

Se trataba de un dúo para violines de Haendel y era muy bonito.

La sensación de estar allí junto a ella tocando fue única. Takeru consultaba apenas la partitura para asegurarse de ir bien, pero no podía evitar observarla mientras ella tocaba, con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo la música. Tenía un aura completamente angelical. Le transmitía muchas sensaciones y todas eran buenas.

Observó las posturas de ella, sus brazos en el ángulo perfecto, su delicadeza para tomar el arco y los dedos firmes que se movían sobre las cuerdas. Los ojos de Takeru se perdieron en el moño que la chica tenía y que se desarmó, dejando el cabello castaño suelto, se detuvieron un instante en la delicada blusa azul, en sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y su pequeña cintura. Tuvo que desviar la mirada bruscamente porque ella abrió los ojos y lo observó muy seria a causa de la concentración.

Finalizaron la obra y Hikari lo miró con una expresión alegre y relajada. Se mordió el labio con picardía.

-Genial. Vamos al parque a tocar.

-Qué?!

-Al parque. Ahora mismo!- Exclamó ella radiante- es la mejor forma de probarnos a nosotros mismos!

Recogió una chaqueta de tela fina y luego de guardar el violín en su estuche, se marchó con Takeru, que la esperaba con su respectivo instrumento aún asustado.

Caminaron por los senderos que allí habían y se acercaron a la zona del lago.

-Aquí es donde suele haber más gente, parece ser nuestro día de suerte! Hay muchas personas hoy!- el joven aún no sabía si aquello era bueno para él, pero no podía detenerla, la castaña estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de probarlo frente al público. Se giró con una expresión pícara y tomándolo de la muñeca lo guió hasta una zona amplia junto al agua.

Sí que había gente. Estaba lleno. Takeru notó que pronto se pondría aún más nervioso, especialmente cuando Hikari se detuvo y abrió su estuche en el suelo mientras que tomaba el violín y le indicaba a él que hiciera lo mismo. Algunas personas se les acercaron algo curiosas. Ya no había escapatoria.

Procuró respirar hondo y calmar su acelerado pulso mientras pasaba la cera sobre el arco y luego cuando afinaba el instrumento.

Se colocaron en posición y minutos después ya tocaban el concierto. Las notas de ambos violines se entrecruzaban en el aire, dibujando bellas melodías que deleitaban al público. Intercambiaron miradas de complicidad entre ellos y el rubio sintió que podía relajarse, pues nada podría salir mal con ella.

Apenas vio cómo cada vez había más gente y algunas personas dejaban dinero en los estuches que se encontraban abiertos en el suelo.

Cuando finalizaron el concierto, que era bastante corto, recibieron cálidos aplausos y comentarios de los espectadores. Aquello era nuevo para él, no se acostumbraba a que vinieran personas a saludarle y felicitarle.

Se habrían quedado más tiempo pero comenzaron a escucharse truenos a la distancia. El día se había oscurecido bruscamente y la lluvia no tardó en llegar. Recogieron los instrumentos con prisa y se refugiaron bajo un grupo de árboles tupidos mientras la gente huía para refugiarse en otros lugares.

La lluvia no tardó en intensificarse y se quedaron allí, de pie y procurando no mojarse. Hikari temblaba un poco debido a la fina chaqueta con la que había salido. Lo observaba de buen humor pese a todo.

-Fue un éxito -murmuró tiritando.

Takeru comenzó a quitarse su abrigo para dárselo, pero ella se opuso.

-Estás temblando Hikari.

-No te preocupes, de veras.

-Eres muy terca -se quejó el rubio de mala gana, acto seguido se le acercó y le rodeó los hombros con su brazos, estrechándol contra su pecho.

Ella se quedó congelada por la sorpresa, pero no sintió nada de frío. Por el contrario, sus mejillas se encendieron y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de él, queriendo disimular el rubor que cubría su cara. Takeru no le hizo caso, la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza. Ese contacto le hacía sentir bien.

Poco a poco la lluvia fue amainando y se separaron con lentitud, sin despegar los ojos del otro. Hikari seguía algo sonrojada pero a él le resultó encantadora así, ella lo observaba con una expresión distinta.

Sin desviar la vista, notó que ella volvía a tiritar y ya no pudo evitar volver a acercarse. Ella retrocedió sin saber porqué y muy nerviosa sintió en su espalda el contacto del tronco de un árbol. Takeru se le acercó con su expresión más serena, con uno de sus brazos la encerró entre el árbol y él y con la otra tomó el mentón de ella a la vez que la miraba con intensidad. Poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con ganas.

Transcurrieron unos segundos con mucha confusión, al principio Hikari se sentía dividida entre qué hacer, pero finalmente hizo caso a su corazón, que palpitaba con fuerza y a gran velocidad y rodeando el cuello del chico, entreabrió los labios para rendirse ante aquel beso que se intensificó, haciendo que se estrecharan aún más y que él la rodeara con sus brazos para no soltarla.

 **Lamento la tardanza en actualizar!! Decidí juntar dos capítulos, y aunque al parecer Takeru ha logrado acercarse mucho más a nuestra talentosa violinista, un nuevo oersonaje asoma en el horizonte.**

 **Buena semana para todos**


	10. Virtuosso

**Hola! Les cuento que como subo los capítulos desde la app de ffnet y me borra los símbolos y los flashback que usualmente subo con cursiva no los respeta, así que estarán señalizados como corresponde!** **Este capítulo tiene alguna escena medio intensa, no es un intento de lemmon ni nada, pero aviso por las dudas para aquellos a los que no les guste!**

.Virtuosso.

En el auditorio Takeru prestaba atención a las indicaciones de Sora, el nuevo concierto que venía en camino era uno de piano y orquesta, se trataba del concierto nro. 1 de Tchaikovsky y faltaba un par de semanas para comenzar los ensayos con el pianista, pero él ya lo había conocido personalmente.

Y es que ese joven era muy amigo de Hikari, ya habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse y le resultaba un buen tipo. Sonrió al recordar el momento en el que Koushiro había puesto en un aprieto a Hikari aquel día.

 _-Flashback-_

Caminaban juntos mientras charlaban alegremente sobre una ópera que acababan de ver. Ambos se habían reído mucho porque se trataba de una obra bufa, es decir, cómica. Y las representaciones de los cantantes habían sido maravillosas.

Ya hacía cerca de un mes que habían comenzado a verse por fuera de las clases y de los ensayos con la Orquesta, pretendían ir despacio, y había pasado tantas cosas que preferían no ilusionarse tanto al respecto. Hikari no era una chica para nada celosa, pero dados los antecedentes con Takeru, iba ganando confianza muy lentamente. Él, lejos de molestarse, prefería que todo marchara así, era como un juego, se veían a escondidas de todo el mundo y en las clases y los ensayos era divertido fingir que solo eran conocidos con una relación cordial.

Luego de aquel día en el parque ella había preferido alejarse un poco pero se había dado cuenta de que realmente él le gustaba, así que al terminar la clase siguiente salieron a caminar para aclarar lo que hubiera que terminar de entender. Era el mejor acuerdo.

Hasta que Koushiro los sorprendió caminando luego de la función que acababan de ver.

Lo cierto es que el muchacho de cabello rojizo había divisado en el teatro a su amiga acompañada de un chico que le resultó vagamente familiar.

No había dicho nada y les había seguido, entre intrigado y divertido porque su amiga no era alguien que saliera con muchas personas, más bien solía encerrarse a estudiar y tocar.

Llegaron a una esquina y aguardaron a que el semáforo habilitara el cruce. Hikari se aferró al brazo de su acompañante y éste le sonrió a la vez que susurró algo al oído de la castaña que pareció estallar de risa.

"Al menos parece un buen tipo". Pensó el pianista, ya acercándose deliberadamente a la pareja y sorprendiéndolos de lleno cuando la luz cambió.

Takeru nunca había visto a Hikari sobresaltarse así, para inmediatamente lanzar una exclamación aguda y saltar a los brazos del joven que había aparecido. El muchacho sonrió mucho y luego de corresponder el afectuoso saludo de su amiga se acercó a Takeru para saludarle.

-Koushiro, amigo de Hikari.

Ella se burló del gesto serio de él y procedió a finalizar la presentación.

-Es Koushiro, mi mejor amigo. Y tocará con la Waseda en el ciclo de conciertos de piano. Es el mejor.- le dijo al rubio mientras su amigo sonreía avergonzado. La chica se giró y continuó con su charla – él es Takeru, toca en la Waseda, es violinista…

-¿Es tu novio?- preguntó Koushiro con una mirada curiosa a la vez que la chica se sonrojaba intensamente -¿Qué opina Yagami Taichi de esto? -se sentía gratamente sorprendido, hacían una bonita pareja. Sabía que el hermano de la chica tenía sus motivos para ser celoso.

-Ehhhhhhh

-No de momento. -dijo Takeru con una sonrisa franca mientras veía divertido las diferentes tonalidades rojizas que podía adquirir la piel de la chica a la vez que estrechaba la mano del joven.

El pelirrojo pareció conforme con la respuesta.

-Pues ha de ir en serio, porque me dejó plantado a mí para ir a la ópera contigo. -dijo mientras bromeaba maliciosamente.

-Ja, ja.-dijo la castaña con sarcasmo, fingiendo estar molesta -Takeru me había invitado antes. Además ya ves que puedes ir solito.

-En eso te equivocas, solo fui a ver a mi novia, hoy cantó allí y quería presentártela.-

Hikari quedó muda, pero entonces escucharon una voz femenina que llamaba a Koushiro.

La chica era ni más ni menos que la soprano protagonista. Era realmente guapa, sus ojos enormes de color miel, su sonrisa perfecta y los cabellos castaño claro que se movían con suavidad ante cada gesto que hacía.

-Tachikawa Mimi, es un placer- dijo ella adelantándose para saludar a la pareja.

Koushiro tenía un semblante tranquilo, pero parecía embobado, como si flotara y Hikari nunca lo había visto tan… "enamorado". Decidieron ir a cenar todos juntos.

-Me alegra que ya estuvieras viniendo al restaurant, estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿sabes? No me sentía muy cómoda con ese corset que me dieron para cantar.

Mimi no dejaba de hablar, pero no llegaba a ser pesada, era amigable y se relacionaba con fluidez, justo lo contrario a su novio. Takeru hablaba alegremente con ella mientras Hikari y Koushiro murmuraban cosas entre ellos.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan ustedes? -interrumpió la cantante con su voz aguda.

-Simplemente nos ponemos al día como buenos amigos -dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.- Sin poder creer que pese al poco tiempo que llevamos en pareja aún no hubiéramos podido hablar al respecto.

Hikari le dio un codazo en las costillas como toda respuesta a ese comentario.

-No podemos creer lo idiota que está contigo cuando antes se la pasaba encerrado estudiando obras y llenándose de ojeras. -dijo la joven ácidamente mientras que su amigo se sonrojaba.

Era divertido verlos así, Takeru disfrutó mucho de la velada y cuando se despidieron optó por acompañar a la castaña hasta su casa, realmente estaba cansado esa noche y ella tendría más clases con otros alumnos por la mañana.

- _Fin de flasback-_

Volvió a la realidad cuando Sora indicó que ejecutaran el segmento final y su mente se centró en la partitura que tenía delante. A lo lejos vio que Miyako le sonreía muy divertida cuando la directora hizo detener a la orquesta para corregir a cierto grupo de envidiosos que le habían hecho pasar mal la últina temporada al rubio, sentía que poco a poco iba cobrándose su revancha porque varios se le acercaban a felicitarlo por sus notorias mejoras.

Por supuesto la única persona que sabía lo de Hikari era su amiga Miyako, el joven confiaba muchísimo en ella y había sido un apoyo fundamental en sus peores momentos.

El ensayo finalizó y Takeru se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, dado que aquella noche saldría nuevamente con Hikari para ir a un concierto sorpresa de la banda de Yamato. Solo él y unas pocas personas sabían de ese show esa noche, era una campaña de prensa que harían.

Una hora y media más tarde se encontraba en la puerta del local donde actuaría su hermano, esperando a que su violinista preferida llegara. Ella le había avisado que se había retrasado un poco pero el rubio no estaba muy apresurado por entrar.

Entonces vio llegar a un grupo de chicas bastante numeroso entre las que distinguió a Sora. Tenía que ser ella, su cabello era inconfundible.

Hikari le había comentado algo con respecto a que Sora había salido con Yamato cuando iban al instituto justo antes de que lo alcanzara la fama, cuando su banda comenzaba a hacerse conocida. Pero llegado el momento de firmar un contrato discográfico, su hermano se fue sin darle explicaciones, atrás de un sueño de toda la vida, y allí era cuando aparecía Taichi, que siempre había tenido diferencias con el rubio y se había enfurecido demasiado. Taichi no era así de celoso con Sora y Hikari porque sí. Ambas habían sufrido mucho en relaciones anteriores, por lo que el castaño tenía esa actitud sobreprotectora.

Takeru ignoraba toalmente esos hechos, apenas recordaba si su hermano había tenido novia en esa época, cuando su banda pasó al estrellato salieron muchos romances fugaces con alguna celebridad o fans, pero su hermano era bastante difícil de llevar, no tenía un carácter particularmente dado a socializar.

Al parecer Sora nunca se había recuperado de aquel rompimiento, considerando que ella había dejado de lado muchas cosas para que finalmente él ni siquiera se hubiera detenido a pensar en ella. Había salido con otros chicos pero ninguna relación había sido muy positiva, quizás por su propio dolor e inseguridad en ella misma, sentía que jamás sería suficiente para nadie.

Takeru nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora entendía porqué a veces la había sorprendido mirándolo en algún ensayo, o porqué no aceptaba ninguna propuesta para salir con algunos músicos de la Waseda. Pero allí ante sus ojos estaba, riéndose mucho con sus amigas, quizas totalmente ajena a que estaba a punto de entrar a un show de su ex.

El joven tragó saliva.

No sólo era el hecho de que probablemente no lo pasaría muy bien. Estaba el hecho de que era amiga de Hikari, amiga del cascarrabias de su hermano Taichi, y directora de la orquesta en la que ambos estaban tocando… y él y la violinista estarían juntos allí.

Maldición.

Justo cuando iba a escribirle un mensaje a su cita, la vio aparecer y no tuvo tiempo para avisarle nada, porque primero se quedó paralizado observándola.

Llevaba un vestido negro y corto, con falda acampanada, medias largas y oscuras que subían hasta los muslos, borcegos y una chaqueta de cuero azul. También un bolso que hacía juego con los pendientes y su abrigo y un leve maquillaje, el cabello suelto que se agitaba en el aire y caía por su espalda y hombros hasta la cintura, enmarcando sus rasgos delicados.

Le costó mucho poder sonreírle y reaccionar hasta que ella estuvo muy cerca y le echó los brazos al cuello, para besarlo con suavidad.

-Disculpa la tardanza. -dijo en voz baja, parecía apenada.

-Desc… descuida -balbuceó él, aún atontado mientras algunos colores se le subían a la cara.

-No puedo creer que ahora tú te hayas sonrojado, luego de burlarte tanto de mí – dijo ella muy divertida y maliciosa.

-Estás hermosa. -fue todo lo que pudo decir Takeru.

Finalmente se separó de él, fijándose en el lugar donde estaban y miró a la gente. Hasta que escuchó su nombre pronunciado con la persona que menos hubiera esperado encontrar allí.

-¿Hikari?

-¿Sora?

Las chicas se miraron y luego se acercaron para abrazarse afectuosamente.

-Estás muy guapa, no sabía que vendrías aquí, mis amigas me arrastraron porque dicen que hace mucho no salgo. - dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía para luego cambiar el gesto a uno un poco más serio - ¿estás saliendo con…?

-Conmigo. Sí. -Takeru se acercó a las chicas para saludarlas. Ya no tenía sentido intentar ocultar algo cuando Hikari prácticamente había corrido hacia él para besarle.

Sora lo estudió con la mirada y finalmente sonrió.

-Bueno, definitivamente él me cae bien y ha mejorado muchísimo en las últimas semanas. -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Hemos venido a ver la banda del hermano de Takeru. -dijo Hikari mirando con ansiedad a su amiga.

Pero cuando quiso explicarle un poco más, las chicas que acompañaban a la directora de orquesta la llamaron porque la gente comenzaba a entrar.

Ellos se tardaron un poco más para entrar últimos, dado que tenían una mesa reservada.

El local no era demasiado grande pero contaba con un escenario de buenas proporciones que estaba a cierta altura, mientras que el resto del lugar estaba lleno de mesitas y sillas, en los sitios más cercanos a las paredes había sillones y mesas más grandes. En la parte posterior del recinto se encontraba una barra y la cocina al fondo, no se hacían platos muy elaborados, pero había algunas opciones interesantes. Se ingresaba por uno de los costados.

Ellos tenían una mesita que estaba frente al escenario hacia la izquierda, y divisaron con preocupación cómo Sora se sentaba en una mesa de las grandes, en un sillón en medio de todas sus amigas.

Se miraron. No podían hacer nada.

-Quisiera escribirle y ponerla sobre aviso, sus amigas no deben saber nada tampoco. -Hikari estaba realmente preocupada.

\- Acércate a ella y dícelo aparte, para que pueda procesarlo con tiempo. La banda de Yamato será la tercera, quizás hasta puedan marcharse antes de aquí.

La joven castaña asintió y fue a ponerse de pie cuando vio que Sora se dirigía al baño. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Hasta que vio a Yamato que se había pedido un trago en la barra.

El choque fue tan inesperado para los violinistas como para los protagonistas.

Sora caminaba a paso veloz hacia el costado del bar para acceder a los baños y aparentemente iba distraída porque su vestido se había manchado con algo que alguna de sus amigas derramó en la mesa sin querer, y el rubio iba distraído mientras saboreaba el trago que le habían servido. Se dieron de lleno y muy cerca estuvieron de caer, ella se rió y cuando alzó la vista para disculparse, se quedó helada, una milésima de segundo alcanzó para que volviera a respirar y se escabullera ágilmente hacia el baño, a la vez que él se quedaba de pie, entre sorprendido de verla allí y furioso por no reaccionar antes.

Hikari se revolvió incómoda en su silla.

-Ve a buscarla si quieres. -Takeru la alentó para que fuera tras su amiga y ella no dudó en levantarse bruscamente y dirigirse a los baños.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Podría haber sido desastroso pero no lo había sido.

El show había estado increíble y se lo habían pasado de maravilla juntos. Sora había preferido irse antes, no sin antes agradecerle a Hikari que quisiera acompañarla hasta su casa.

Takeru y la castaña disfrutaron de la velada en calma, y cuando finalizó el show fueron a felicitar a Yamato al backstage. Lo vieron algo malhumorado pero estaba agradecido de que hubieran estado allí para apoyarlo.

Realmente era una música muy diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados a oír, pero era una buena banda de rock, el hosco hermano mayor de Takeru realmente se transformaba cuando estaba haciendo lo que amaba en el escenario, las melodías del bajo y de su voz encantaban a todos los asistentes llenando cada rincón de la sala con su carisma, luciendo su sonrisa más encantadora y sincera. Sin dudas que los años recorriendo el mundo con giras habían forjado a un artista muy auténtico que expresaba en sus canciones todo lo que se sentía incapaz de hablar.

Luego de despedirse, Takeru observó a su bella acompañante y sintió que ya no podía continuar resistiendose a la gran atracción que despertaba ella en él, así que le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo hacía sí.

-Te quiero, chiquilla.- le susurró al oído a la vez que ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos mientras caminaban.

Hikari se sentía igual, él estaba particularmente guapo y ella se había arreglado a conciencia para la ocasión, aún no habían tenido un momento para explorarse más, pero todo indicaba que aquella noche era perfecta, tan distinta a aquel lejano recuerdo cuando Takeru la había visto tocar en la calle, acompañado de aquella bonita chica de cabello azul.

Caminaban y la castaña reflexionaba sobre ello, ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella a un chico tan atractivo que había salido con jóvenes tan bellas como aquella maliciosa chica? No se reconocía en esos pensamientos, no solía ser insegura, pero esto era, en su opinión, algo que mostraba lo mucho que él le gustaba. Siendo consciente de que había más gente que ya sabía lo que había entre ellos, no podía evitar trasladar todo a mayor escala y proyectar hacia futuro, algo que no le pasaba desde aquella relación. Sintió una punzada de angustia en el pecho pero la disimuló. Takeru le indicó que ya estaban cerca de su departamento y ella le sonrió, pues no quería detenerse en estupideces del pasado innecesariamente.

Unas calles más adelante llegaron a un bonito edificio, estaba en una zona bastante residencial, por lo cual no era una construcción muy alta.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entraron al departamento del rubio. Mientras se quitaban los zapatos él se ofreció a traerle un vaso con agua y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Hikari se quedó de pie en la habitación.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero estaba bien distribuido, las paredes eran blancas y había algunos cuadros de arte clásico. La ventana era grande y ella imaginó que le daría a la estancia mucha luz natural. Debajo de la misma había un bonito sofá de color marrón oscuro, mullido y moderno. Y cerca de allí había un par de bibliotecas con muchos volúmenes de música y un equipo de audio. Vio un atril negro con partituras y en una esquina el estuche que contenía el violín de Takeru.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, que era donde se encontraba ella en ese momento, había un mueble que contenía papeles y documentos, incluso recibos de facturas pagas, sus llaves y un paraguas rodeado de un par de chaquetas y abrigos. Ella se quitó el suyo y lo colocó allí, acercándose a la mesa oscura, que tenía un tamaño mediano y en que podrían ubicarse hasta seis comensales.

Se apoyó allí prestando atención a los ruidos que provenían de la cocina, solo había aceptado un vaso de agua pero Takeru parecía buscar otra cosa. Ella le preguntó si necesitaba alguna ayuda y él se asomó desde la cocina, que quedaba hacia un costado de la sala.

-Solo buscaba algo más para comer, a esta hora me ataca el hambre. -dijo mientras sostenía en sus manos un paquete de galletas saladas. -¿Quieres?

Hikari se rió y no le hizo caso, por lo que el rubio se metió de nuevo en la cocina haciendo más ruido para finalmente aparecer al cabo de unos minutos con un vaso con agua para la chica.

-Lo siento, la comida en ese lugar no fue suficiente para mi apetito - dijo él de pie frente a ella mientras la observaba beber el agua.

Le encantaba verla así, con ese vestido azul oscuro lleno de lunares diminutos y con mangas amplias que dejaban parte de los hombros al descubierto, realzando su figura esbelta.

Se observaron unos breves instantes, parecía palparse en el mismo aire un nerviosismo creciente.

La chica se acomodó mejor en la mesa, procurando dejar el vaso a distancia prudencial, como invitando a Takeru a que se le acercara.

Así lo hizo él, ubicandose justo frente a ella para besar su frente y continuar su camino hasta los labios, que respondieron como por efecto de una descarga eléctrica. Los brazos finos de la chica rodearon el cuello del joven y mientras que él, acariciando su esbelta cintura y continuando el recorrido hacia las caderas, la levantó para dejarla sentada en la mesa, en la postura precisa para poder recorrer los muslos y afirmarse contra ella.

Pudieron sentir la forma en la que sus ritmos cardíacos comenzaban a alterarse más y también fueron conscientes de sus cuerpos siendo recorridos con intensidad.

Los besos de cada uno se perdían en la piel del otro y el aumento de la temperatura se manifestaba en el color que tomaban sus mejillas.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos y decidir solo con la mirada que podían continuar en algún lugar más propicio.

Takeru ni siquiera lo dudó y la levantó ágilmente en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

Allí la depositó con suavidad en la cama, como si se tratara de una muñequita frágil pero que tenía una mirada encendida por el deseo. Aquella faceta de la castaña definitivamente le gustó. Se echó a su lado y se apoyó sobre un costado para observarla fascinado y permitir la mirada generosa de ella sobre su cuerpo.

Hikari se incorporó un poco solo para desabrocharle la camisa y luego guiarlo hacia ella para volver a besarlo.

Él la dejó hacer, mientras sentía que su cuerpo de quemaba ante el contacto de las manos de la chica, hasta que se inclinó deliberadamente hacia ella para inmovilizarla un poco, mientras comenzaba él a acariciarla. Le recorrió la cintura sobre la tela del vestido, llegó hasta sus caderas y continuó hasta los muslos, donde encontró aquellas medias altas que tan bien le sentaban a su chica. Se las quitó rápidamente y aprovechó para desatar el delicado lazo que mantenía el vestido en su lugar mientras ella le quitaba los jeans.

Le recorrió los pechos con sus manos y luego con los labios, simplemente para observar la forma en la que ella disfrutaba y luego fue sorprendido con las caricias que lo recorrieron a él, le encantaba que fuera mutuo.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y ya no había vergüenza, simplemente se sentían plenos de compartir ese momento, de disfrutarse y conocerse.

Lo poco que llevaban encima no tardó en decorar el piso de la habitación, olvidado y siendo mudo testigo de las caricias, impulsos y sensaciones.

Cuando lo sintió dentro suyo, Hikari sintió una oleada de felicidad y gratitud, se sintió plena, sus uñas dejaron algunas marcas en la piel de la espalda de él, que la observaba fascinado y la besaba mientras la fuerza y la velocidad aumentaban hasta llegar al climax.

Habían intentado ser silenciosos pero se les escapaba algún gemido o exclamación, era algo inevitable cuando llevaban tanto tiempo deseándolo.

Al final simplemente se miraron sin decir nada, quizás las palabras sobraran en ese momento, compartieron una sonrisa y algunos besos más antes de que él se apartara y ella pudiera incorporarse.

Un rato después ambos yacían en la cama abrazados sin mediar palabras. Takeru acariciaba la cabeza de Hikari mientras ella respiraba con lentitud y simplemente apoyaba una mano sobre el pecho de él. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ella dormía profundamente, y eso le bastó.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, ya tengo dos más encaminados así que espero no tardarme mucho con las actualizaciones.**

 **Besos! (Algunas notificaciones no me han llegado así que las contesto en los reviews!)**


	11. Staccato

.Staccato.

Hikari se despertó algo confundida y tardó unos segundos en entender dónde estaba, hasta que vio a Takeru dormir a su lado.

Sonrió mientras lo contemplaba y decidió que sería una buena idea levantarse y desayunar.

Se incorporó con lentitud, procurando no hacer ruido ni moverse con brusquedad.

Estaban en el dormitorio del departamento de Takeru. Era una habitación pequeña que tenía un armario mediano y la cama, una mesita de luz y un pequeño escritorio. La persiana no cerraba de todo, por lo que algunos rayos de sol se colaban al interior para proyectarse en la pared opuesta a la ventana.

Buscó a tientas entre la ropa que estaba en el piso y recuperó su vestido. Se vistió en silencio y se alejó sigilosamente de la habitación, entornando la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina.

Mientras preparaba té -porque detestaba el café- pensaba en todo lo que estaba viviendo. Por fin su vida comenzaba a estabilizarse, porque comenzaba a hacerse un nombre.

La semana anterior la habían contactado desde la Orquesta de Berlín y había sido tentada con una gran oferta. Aún no lo había hablado con nadie.

Se sentía feliz pero a su vez pensaba que volver a Alemania sería complicado, porque había procurado no volver a pisar ese país hasta estar segura de que estaría a salvo. Aún tenía tiempo de decidirlo, pero debía hablarlo con Taichi, que conocía mucho más en materia legal.

Estaba distraída con esos pensamientos cuando sintió un movimiento detrás y Takeru apareció en su campo visual para rodearla y apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Le encantaba que fuera tan alto.

Momentos después desayunaban y se reían mientras compartían experiencias divertidas en el escenario, como aquella vez en la que un solista había maltratado al anterior director de la Waseda y en el concierto se había tropezado y caído sobre el primer violinista.

Era muy positivo poder hablar de todo tipo de cosas con Takeru, a su entender eso lo hacía realmente especial.

Tenía que reconocer que la noche anterior había sido hermosa y se había sentido muy bien, no solo con la intimidad, sino con la forma en la que lentamente las cosas se habían dado. Parecía haber una sincronicidad maravillosa actuando detrás de lo que estaban viviendo.

-Estás callada – murmuró él al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Mucho en lo que pensar – dijo Hikari sonriendo.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar?

Ella lo observó bastante risueña, no tenía idea de qué hora era -benditos fines de semana- pero aquel plan le sentaba de maravilla.

-Solo quisiera darme un baño.

Takero se rió.

-Quizás luego de una dosis de cariño…

-Cállate - Hikari se había levantado y al pasar junto al sofá le lanzó un almohadón al chico, que lo esquivó con facilidad y lanzó una carcajada.

Ella no le hizo caso y se marchó a la habitación con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La tarde había sido maravillosa y se lo había pasado genial con Takeru, pero ya debía volver a su casa para no preocupar más a su madre, que por alguna razón le había llamado varias veces al celular.

Eso no era normal, sus padres ya habían entendido que ella a sus veinticinco años era una adulta que hacía su vida. Les había avisado la noche anterior que no volvería a dormir allí para no preocuparlos.

Entró al departamento y encontró en la mesa de la sala un gran ramo de flores.

Hasta allí podría ser algo irrelevante, pero entonces notó que eran cierto tipo de flor. Eran crisantemos violetas.

Algo en su interior se revolvió.

"Adornarán tu tumba, tonta, eso o entiendes de una vez por todas que eres sólo mía" Las palabras resonaron desde el pasado en su cabeza con esa voz tan particular. La voz del terror.

Salió corriendo de allí en dirección al baño y llegó a tiempo para vomitar con fuerza en el inodoro.

Escuchó la voz de su madre a sus espaldas, que llegaba para socorrerla y le recogía el cabello a la vez que tomaba con fuerza la mano de su hija.

Hikari temblaba violentamente.

Cuando pudo serenarse al cabo de unos minutos, luego de lanzar un poco más, pudo incorporarse con lentitud para mirar a los ojos a su madre.

Ambas tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿C… cu… cuándo?

-Llegaron hoy por la mañana.

-Y… yo… ¿Dónde están papá y Taichi?

-Tranquila. Fueron a la policía. Harán una denuncia.

-Mamá tengo miedo.

La mujer rodeó con sus brazos a su hija y la consoló mientras ella se echaba a llorar ruidosamente. Realmente algo se había roto en su interior.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora transitaba por el centro de Tokio muy concentrada en el camino que hacía. Había encontrado un buen luthier que había dejado su violoncello en perfectas condiciones y eso le hacía marchar de muy buen humor, pero ahora se dirigía a su casa intentando evitar cierto hotel en particular porque no quería otra vez una mala jugada del destino.

Hacía una semana que había llevado su instrumento para ponerlo a punto y por desgracia se le había ocurrido pasar ingenuamente por la puerta de ese dichoso lugar cinco estrellas para cruzarse con su ex novio. Por supuesto ella no le había visto, pero Yamato sí. Lo peor fue que intentó acercársele y ella, como si hubiera visto un fantasma le dijo una tonta excusa y se alejó casi corriendo.

Sin ir más lejos, pensaba que la noche anterior prácticamente se habían llevado por delante mutuamente y a punto había estado de perder pie hasta que él la había sujetado hábilmente del brazo para que no cayera al piso. Por supuesto ni siquiera había imaginado que se fuera a tratar de Yamato. Había intentado decirle algo pero ella se escabulló nuevamente al baño.

¿Por qué él había vuelto?

Ciertamente estaba molesta. No le agradaba que a Hikari, su querida amiga, se le hubiera ocurrido comenzar a salir con el hermano de Yamato, pero no podía culparla, aquel chico era muy distinto a su hermano mayor de carácter hosco.

"No puedes seguir huyendo, ¿por qué no le dices que se vaya a la mierda?"

Los reproches de su amigo Taichi tampoco habían logrado nada positivo.

Había hecho años de terapia pero simplemente no podía manejar ese dolor, era demasiado. Se sentía estúpida pero no podía evitar pensar en él.

Habían pasado varios años pero sin duda su error había sido que cada vez que aquel endemoniado rubio volvía al país, lograba seducirla. Ya no quería eso, pero él se había tornado insistente.

"Es un idiota" se dijo a sí misma.

Iba tan compenetrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el medio de una calle y un automóvil se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Escuchó varias voces gritando, incluso reconoció una de ellas en particular,que gritaba su nombre. Sintió un empujón fuerte seguido de un gran dolor y todo se oscureció.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- _Flashback_ -

-Es muy guapo. -dijo Midori suspirando por enésima vez a la vez que observaba el paisaje por la ventana.

Hikari estaba demasiado concentrada practicando solfeo con una partitura y no escuchaba los suspiros de su amiga.

-Hikari.

-No entiendo porqué no te le declaras de una vez por todas - dijo la castaña por fin mientras retiraba su vista de la hoja que tenía en frente para ver a su amiga.

Midori se sonrojó, tomó un mechón de sus largos cabellos negros y comenzó a juguetear con él entre sus dedos a la vez que se quedaba pensativa.

-No debe ser tan difícil para una chica tan bonita como tú, además creo que de verdad le gustas a Ryo.

-¿Tu crees?

La castaña asintió y sonrió a su amiga, que parecía más tranquila.

-Anda, ve a buscarle.

Midori dudó unos segundos y echó a correr por el pasillo del instituto a la vez que Hikari sonreía. Sabía que la chica no tendría problema alguno, era realmente muy bonita y todos la adoraban.

Recogió sus cosas luego de terminar con la partitura y se marchó del salón de clases. Ya oscurecía y hacía rato que había finalizado la jornada, pero ella había decidido aprovechar la tranquilidad del instituto a esa hora para terminar de interpretar unas complicadas partituras que le había enviado su profesor de violín para estudiar.

-Yagami Hikari.

La voz le hizo sobresaltarse. Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Kobayashi, el chico más popular de la escuela. Era un muchacho realmente guapo, tenía un rizado cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes, era alto y estaba apoyado despreocupadamente en una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Él no le caía bien, tenía el tipo de personalidad seductora que lo hacía muy deseable para la mayoría de las chicas. Lo observó con cara de pocos amigos. A Hikari no le movía un pelo.

-¿Qué quieres?- comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba sin prestarle atención.

Él no le dijo nada, simplemente la siguió.

-Tengo una queja para el molesto presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes, supongo que como él no está hoy, podría plantearle mi inquietud a la vicepresidenta.

-Está con gripe, díselo en persona el lunes. Buen fin de semana. -la chica siguió su camino ignorando completamente al joven. Salió al patio y no divisó a Midori por lo que caminó hasta su casa.

Esa tarde recibió una llamada de su amiga, feliz porque el chico que le gustaba no le había rechazado, de hecho también se le había declarado. Saldrían esa misma noche. Pero lo que a Hikari no le resultó muy genial fue que él propuso que el sábado salieran con su mejor amigo y ella.

De todos los idiotas del instituto, tenía que ser precisamente "ese" imbécil el mejor amigo. Kobayashi Kyo.

Aceptó a regañadines porque no quería dejar sola a Midori. Pero no le hacía gracia. Demasiadas veces había visto cómo ese idiota rechazaba chicas y no le agradaba.

Al día siguiente llovía mucho y Hikari tuvo la esperanza de que cancelaran la salida, pero eso no ocurrió.

Caminó de mal humor hasta el lugar en el que iba a encontrarse con Midori y aguardó bajo su paraguas a que alguno de ellos apareciera. Grande fue su decepción al descubrir que Kobayashi ya estaba en el restaurant. De no ser por la lluvia se habría quedado gustosa afuera, pero todo parecía conspirar en su contra.

Ingresó al local y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el chico, que lejos de su actitud arrogante de siempre, estaba tranquilo y le sonrió amablemente. Eso era un alivio, al menos así podían conversar.

Midori y Ryo los encontraron charlando animadamente unos minutos más tarde. Realmente ese tal Kobayashi no parecía ser tan mal tipo, eso sentía Hikari cuando le veía hacer muecas y molestar a su amigo.

Jamás habría imaginado que podía ser tan agradable. Incluso se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa luego.

La actitud de Kyo hacia ella cambió totalmente a partir de allí, tornándose una persona atenta y solícita con ella, simpàtico. Al cabo de dos meses comenzaron a salir. ¿Qué podía salir mal así?

- _Fin Flashback_ -

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru ingresó al hospital apresuradamente. Apenas su madre le había telefoneado con la noticia del accidente él salió corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Al acercarse al edificio detectó varias cámaras y medios de comunicación, muchos periodistas estaban a una distancia prudencial marcada con cordones. Un administrativo del hospital solicitaba que se mantuvieran alejados para permitir el ingreso de pacientes. Por otro lado, cruzando la calle había vallas de contención para los fans que se agolpaban y lanzaban chillidos histéricos. Takeru se sintió bastante fastidiado por tener que dar un gran rodeo para ingresar al lugar, incluso tuvo que mostrar su documento para que le permitieran entrar.

"Estúpida banda de rock llena de fans"

Se acercó a la recepción y luego de preguntar por el apellido de su hermano, siguió las indicaciones del funcionario que le había atendido y se acercó al pasillo donde estaban las salas de terapia intensiva.

Sus padres estaban allí y también también los chicos de la banda y el manager. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a la persona que menos esperaría ver allí.

Se dirigió a su madre, que lloraba nerviosamente. La mujer se abalanzó hacia su hijo menor y se dejó abrazar y contener por él, mientras que su esposo recorría el pasillo inquieto yendo de un extremo al otro e intercambiando miradas sombrías con el resto de los presentes.

Cuando Natsuko dejó de sollozar y soltó a Takeru, éste pudo volverse a observar a quien los acompañaba silenciosamente.

Sora Takenouchi estaba sentada en una silla, a su lado vio el estuche rígido de su violonchelo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y la nuca apoyada en la pared que tenía detrás. Vio que tenía vendas en su frente y además a su lado descansaba una muleta. Su pie derecho descansaba en el asiento de al lado, y el joven vio un gran moretón a la altura del tobillo. Por todo lo demás, parecía un poco nerviosa, pero procuraba respirar hondo aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Sora.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír a Takeru allí.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estabas con él? – Los allí presentes, que no parecían haber reparado en la joven hasta ese momento, la observaron con atención.

Ella asintió y se incorporó, bajando su pie herido a la altura del piso mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para mirarlos.

-Fue mi culpa, lo siento. Iba muy alterada caminando y no vi el coche que venía hacia mí. Me hubiera matado si no fuera porque Yamato me empujó y me hizo caer. Me esguincé el pie y me golpée la cabeza contra el suelo, así que no recuerdo nada más, pero cuando desperté aquí y me dijeron que había sido él quien se llevó la peor parte vine hasta aquí. Lo siento mucho Takeru, lo siento señores Ishida- Se inclinó aún más hacia adelante en la silla pero Natsuko se sentó a su lado, viendo que la joven estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

Así que había sido eso. Takeru recordó los hechos de la noche anterior, ese reencuentro tan raro entre su hermano y Sora. Hasta hacía unos pocos días no sabía de la historia de ellos. Debía ser real el afecto que se habían tenido porque si bien ni siquiera la había oído nombrar cuando su hermano iba al instituto, jamás lo había visto con esa expresión cuando ella se marchó hacia el baño.

Varias veces estando en compañía de Yamato había sido testigo de cómo muchas chicas se le acercaban y se le declaraban o le reprochaban que luego de alguna noche juntos él ni siquiera reparara en ellas.

No lo culpaba.

Siendo muy pequeños sus padres se habían separado y tanto él como su hermano habían sufrido demasiado aquella distancia. Especialmente porque Natsuko se llevó a Takeru y Hiroaki a Yamato. Habían sido años tristes para ambos, en Takeru forjaron un carácter inseguro y dependiente, y en Yamato lograron convertirlo en alguien muy frío. Años más tarde, cuando Takeru se graduaba del instituto secundario, sus padres se reencontraron con el peso de los años que les hicieron madurar, con las ganas de reintentarlo y compensar todas las carencias hacia sus hijos. Sin embargo su hermano mayor no había estado allí para la ocasión, ya se encontraba girando con su banda, llevando consigo todo el peso de ese dolor de la infancia.

Finalmente ellos volvieron a casarse.

Era increíble que esa chica que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos había sido tan importante para su hermano. Pero allí veía el porqué. Ella de verdad estaba triste por él, de verdad se sentía culpable y aún así se había acercado, pese a sus heridas, para disculparse con ellos.

Se escuchó un murmullo de los chicos de la banda y se giraron todos en dirección al médico que aparecía.

Todos rodearon al hombre que miró fijamente al grupo.

-Ishida Yamato. Se encuentra estable pero en estado grave. Logramos detener la hemorragia interna pero aún está en coma inducido. Se le operó una pierna que podía estar comprometida pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. Visitas induviduales y estrictamente de su familia.

Takeru escuchaba pero sentía que no era él quien estaba pasando por eso. Era muy irreal. El doctor se marchó y vio a su padre hablar con los chicos de la banda y el manager, decidiendo qué decir a la prensa, mientras que Natsuko se dejó caer en un asiento cerca de Sora. La pelirroja solo evitaba las miradas, la notó asustada.

El joven decidió caminar un poco. Estable y grave. Sintió sus propias lágrimas luchando por salir pero intentó contenerlas. No quería.

Tomó su móvil y vio el mensaje de Hikari.

"Avísame, iré al hospital si es preciso. Te quiero"

La pantalla del celular recibió los suaves impactos de las lágrimas del chico. Por una vez en la vida sintió que podría abandonarse un poco a sentir el dolor, porque ya no estaba solo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Lamento la tardanza! La razón es que me surgieron ideas nuevas para próximos capítulos que me hicieron tener que reescribir este. Les he contestado en las reviews! Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y siempre se toman su tiempito para leerla! Abrazo!!**


	12. Forte

**Volví! Aviso: Como lo indica el nombre del capítulo... TEMÁTICA FUERTE. Espero que les guste! Los hechos comienzan a moverse más rápido y nos encontramos con los miedos y las partes más vulnerables del alma. Gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me motivaron mucho a publicar este capítulo cuanto antes. Beso enorme!**

.Forte.

-Tienes que decírselo.

-No es tan fácil.

Taichi suspiró con frustración.

-Nunca creí decir esto de un Ishida, pero él merece conocer la verdad, no seas injusta.

-Él está pasando por un momento difícil, no sabe si su hermano va a sobrevivir. No quiero preocuparlo ni estresarlo más de lo que ya está.

-Es necesario que seas completamente sincera. Este asunto no es una estupidez, ¿sabes? Y no puedo ser tu niñera las venticuatro horas del día, tengo un empleo que mantener, y mamá está muy asustada…

-Ya lo sé. Es que… no puedo. Me supera esta situación y lo sabes.

-Creéme que a todos nos supera.

El muchacho castaño se acercó a su hermana menor y dejando de lado su enfado la abrazó con fuerza.

-No dejaré que ese imbécil te ponga un dedo encima, tranquila. Pero debes decírselo a Takeru -le costó decir el nombre del muchacho, pero de sobra el rubio había demostrado un genuino interés en Hikari, atreviéndose a ir a cenar a la casa de los Yagami en presencia del temible Taichi.

La chica asintió.

-De todos los tipos que hay en el mundo, mis dos hermanas tenían que elegir a esos papanatas Ishida…

Hikari sonrió y le dio un empujón suave mientras Taichi lanzaba una carcajada. Al menos había logrado que ella se riera, no estaba siendo muy usual en ella en los últimos días.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru se despertó de golpe ante el insistente sonido de su celular.

Le costó ubicarse en el tiempo y en el espacio pero finalmente pudo tomar el aparato que chillaba y atender la llamada aún adormecido.

-¿Sí?

-Takeru, ¿irás al ensayo hoy?

-Miyako… ehhh, si, creo. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las seis de la tarde -dijo ella entre risitas.

Faltaba una hora. Por suerte su amiga le había despertado a tiempo. Llevaba unos cuantos días apenas pudiendo pegar ojo porque pasaba las noches en el hospital acompañando a su hermano que aún estaba inconsciente, dormía durante las mañanas para luego pasársela estudiando en la tarde y se marchaba a los ensayos, y en la noche volvía al hospital.

Si había tenido tiempo de ver a Hikari era únicamente gracias a que ella había aparecido alguna vez en el hospital o debido a las clases que tenía con ella -Takeru se había negado a suspenderlas, en parte para poder verla a ella y en parte porque percibía sus mejorías con el violín y eso le motivaba a continuar- pero ya notaba cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura por todo el estrés al que tenía que hacer frente.

En tan solo un par de días sería el concierto para piano y orquesta de Tchaikovsky y luego podría descansar algunos días. Había faltado a dos ensayos la semana anterior porque se había quedado dormido. En ambas situaciones los directivos de la orquesta Waseda habían sido indulgentes porque conocían la complicada situación de salud de su hermano. Pero no podía permitir que le volviera a pasar. Sabía que Sora había mediado para que no le marcaran alguna sanción.

Así que de muy mala gana se incorporó en el sofá en el que había caído rendido por el sueño y observó el desorden reinante en su departamento. Cuando pudo se incorporó y se limitó a cambiarse y recoger su violín para salir hacia el ensayo.

Al cabo de media hora se encontraba ingresando al auditorio y para su sorpresa vio que allí estaban Koushiro, Taichi y Hikari.

Ella le sonrió cuando le vio aparecer. Estaba tan bella como siempre, aunque hacía algunos días que la notaba rara, no había podido hablar con ella al respecto, pero supuso que tendría que ver con lo delicado de la situación de Yamato.

Taichi observó de reojo la forma en la que su hermana abrazaba a Takeru para saludarlo, pero no dijo nada.

El chico rubio se acercó a los otros dos y los saludó amablemente. Notó sus semblantes algo sombríos y eso le llamó la atención. Se podía palpar cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. Se excusó torpemente y entró al auditorio. Algo extraño ocurría y no estaba muy seguro al respecto, no consideraba que fuera hacia él el problema, pero quería hablar con Hikari sobre eso.

Cuando ingresó al escenario varios compañeros se le acercaron a preguntarle sobre la salud de su hermano y los avances. Sabía que algunos lo hacían con preocupación genuina pero otros estaban interesados en conocer detalles por fuera de las comunicaciones oficiales de la prensa, por lo que era muy cuidadoso y escueto para dar información. Se ubicó en su lugar con pesadumbre, no se sentía bien.

Levantó la vista al oír la voz de Miyako y la vio acercarse a él para darle un afectuoso abrazo. Ella sí que había estado acompañandolo desde el corazón, con su esposo, un gran tipo llamado Ken, había ido hasta el hospital solo para llevarle comida. Quizás la otra persona que se había comportado así era Hikari, que alguna vez había ido a verlo. Takeru no se había sentido muy seguro de que ella lo acompañara porque no sentía que fuera el mejor momento para presentarla a sus padres, algo que él sí había hecho con la familia Yagami. Simplemente no era adecuado.

Sora apareció intantes después y se ubicó cuidadosamente en su lugar. Su esguince se había curado casi por completo, pero aún así iba con cuidado. En el centro del escenario se hallaba un hermoso piano de cola entera. Era un instrumento inmenso de color negro y parecía imponerse con su sola apariencia. La orquesta estaba un poco más atrás de lo usual. Koushiro ya se había sentado frente al teclado y hacía unas respiraciones profundas antes de comenzar. Los ensayos habían sido muy buenos, la Waseda ya se acostumbraba a la directora Takenouchi y todo fluía mejor, por lo que aquel día iba a ser ejecutado el concierto entero.

La pelirroja dio la señal y comenzó el ensayo general. Takeru seguía atentamente la partitura, en esta ocasión y dados los últimos acontecimientos no había podido estudiarla tanto como hubiera querido.

En el momento que Koushiro comenzó a tocar su parte solista, se concentró en las butacas de la sala. Divisó a algunas personas que se ubicaban en algunos sitios, los ensayos generales solían atraer a algunas personas que pagaban entradas más baratas para presenciarlos. A lo lejos divisó a Hikari pero no a su hermano. Junto a ella estaba sentada Mimi. Se sonrió, aquella soprano era realmente muy divertida y en un par de ocasiones recientes había cenado con ellos.

El concierto retomó la dinámica orquestal nuevamente y sus ojos azules volvieron a perderse entre pentagramas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Y esto es para que sepan a quién le perteneces, putita.

Hikari sintió el dolor punzante del cuchillo en su espalda desnuda, cerca de sus vértebras y la sensación desagradable se extendió por todo el lado izquierdo. Él reía por lo bajo, en parte por el sádico placer que sentía al verla sufrir, en parte porque dentro de su delirio sentía que todo el sufrimiento acabaría pronto.

La hoja metálica parecía dibujar una serie de líneas desparejas, de momento dejando algunas marcas más profundas.

La chica ya había perdido toda esperanza, apenas veía algo con el ojo derecho, pues su agresor le había golpeado repetidamente el rostro. Sentía en sus labios el sabor de su propia sangre y solo quería que aquello acabara de una buena vez.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y solo vio a varias personas entrar y abalanzarse sobre su atacante.

Hikari despertó bruscamente, gritando y bañada en sudor. Temblaba.

Estaba en su habitación, a salvo. Pero tenía demasiado miedo. Las pesadillas y recuerdos del pasado estaban apareciendo con mucha frecuencia y ya notaba los primeros síntomas de su estrés post-traumático. Las paranoias la enloquecían. Taichi tenía toda la razón. Debía contárselo a Takeru, él merecía conocer la historia. Ella no había sido capaz de hacerlo esa noche, había preferido que pasara el concierto para que él se encontrara más descansado.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, sus padres dormían profundamente.

No entendía cómo Kyo había quedado libre, en Alemania había ido preso. Pero aparentemente se las había ingeniado para reducir su pena y hacía cerca de un mes que había arrivado a Japón.

Su hermano se había informado con sus contactos y ya había una orden de restricción para que él no se le acercara, el problema era que no le había visto, simplemente era un acoso silencioso, como las flores que enviaba semanalmente a su casa, las cartas que llegaban de forma anónima -y que Hikari se había encargado de quemar sin abrir- pero todo indicaba que tarde o temprano se daría un encuentro, y ella quería estar preparada para eso. No quería huir durante toda su vida.

La última vez que lo vio fue en el juicio que le hicieron en Alemania porque él la atacó en el hotel. Aquella vez Hikari había sido rescatada a tiempo pero en estado muy grave. Él realmente había ido a matarla. La había torturado durante horas y hasta había abusado de ella. El recuerdo que la chica guardaba era muy profundo en su corazón y le hacía estremecerse.

Se rodeó con sus propios brazos y en su espalda, a la altura del hombro izquierdo, sintió aquella cicatriz.

El único corte que había sido lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar esa marca que nunca se iba.

"Nunca más" pensó la chica mientras sus párpados temblaban dejando asomar sus lágrimas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La noche estaba preciosa, pese a que era invierno. O eso sentía Sora mientras observaba desde la ventana del pasillo del hospital a las personas que transitaban por la calle, con abrigos largos y preocupadas por comprar regalos de navidad.

Tenía la frente apoyada en el cristal frío y su mente vagaba observando cada movimiento.

Así se la encontró Takeru cuando salió de la habitación de terapia intensiva en la que se encontraba Yamato. La vio sola, con su abrigo azul en la mano y un bolso de cuero muy delicado.

Se le acercó en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y observó hacia la calle.

-¿Cómo está Yamato? -preguntó la pelirroja sin apartar la vista del paisaje externo.

-Digamos que se está recuperando bien, pero aún no despierta. Los médicos dicen que hay que hablarle para que salga de ese estado, que siguen siendo receptivos. Pero aún no he logrado nada.

Ella suspiró.

-¿No quieres entrar tú e intentarlo? -preguntó el rubio.

-¿Yo? ¿Tú crees que cambiaría algo? -fue una pregunta llena de dudas y reproches hacia sí misma.

-Bueno, puedes intentarlo… Él trataba de salvarte antes de quedar inconsciente.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Asintió en silencio. Era increíble lo tímida que podía volverse a veces, era una parte de su carácter desconocida para él, quien solo la veía dirigir la orquesta Waseda con mucho ímpetu.

-Inténtalo. Por favor.

-Está bien.

Sora se alejó de la ventana y lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

-Él siempre me ha hablado maravillas de ti. Sé que nunca me ha mencionado a mí, porque le daba demasiada vergüenza que supieran que su corazón se había vuelto tan "blando"y a veces es muy idiota, pero realmente nos quisimos mucho. La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace un año y me dijo que aún me quería, que sabía que su actitud debía cambiar. No pude creerle, siempre se ha vuelto a ir. -ella desvió la vista, muy triste - Pero sufre mucho. Me ha dicho que te admira, porque tú no temes mostrarte débil. Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería. Él no ha podido sincerarse consigo mismo aún, pero tú si. Con aciertos y errores te muestras, sin miedo. A él le aterroriza Tú eres transparente como él no ha podido ser. Porque él ha vivido hacia el afuera, siendo fiel a la imagen que los demás tienen de él, pero no a su verdadero yo. Ese que tú y yo conocemos. Siempre me habló de ti y tu violín, pero no sabía que estabas en la Waseda, ni siquiera conozco los nombres de mis músicos -se rió nerviosa- Solo espero que salga de esto.

Takeru estaba tan sorprendido con las palabras de Sora que se le acercó para darle un gran abrazo. Ella quedó como en shock, pero comprendió que el chico estaba muy emocionado.

-Lo primero que tendrá que aprender… es a decirle a sus seres queridos lo mucho que le hacen falta. -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo creo que lo aprenderá. -El chico se alejó de ella, también estaba visiblemente emocionado -Gracias.

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas y se decidió a entrar por primera vez a la sala donde se encontraba Yamato.

No le resultó sencillo verlo entre tantos cables y caños, inconsciente y con esas máquinas conectadas a él. Se ubicó junto a la cama del hospital y sentándose en el sillón que allí había para el acompañante de turno, lo observó en silencio. No sabía qué decirle.

"A veces las palabras no salen, y debemos expresarlo de otro modo".

Recordó esa frase que solía decirle él cuando estaban solos, cuando tomaba una guitarra o su bajo y comenzaba a cantar alguna de sus canciones.

Sonrió con tristeza. Su voz no sería la misma luego de tantos días en los que había sido asistido para respirar, eso ella lo sabía.

Extendió su mano hasta los cabellos rubios de él y sus dedos se movieron enredándose entre el pelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apoyó la frente sobre las mantas, creyendo no soportar esa visión que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Yamato, qué idiota has sido estos años. -murmuró - Vuelve, no creo que pueda seguir adelante sabiendo que tu último acto consciente fue poder morir por mí.

Entonces sucedió algo. Escuchó unos sonidos extraños y al levantar la vista, descubrió que el chico había abierto los ojos y buscaba a alguien con la vista, le vio intentar moverse con dificultad mientras atinaba a quitarse el respirador.

Sora se puso de pie de un salto y presionó el timbre que llamaba a las enfermeras, se acercó a la puerta y se asomó para llamar a Takeru, totalmente pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Él ha despertado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La noticia la tomó por sorpresa en la mañana del concierto de Koushiro.

Takeru le avisaba que Yamato estaba consciente nuevamente, y que el escenario presente era mejor a lo que habían previsto los médicos. Le avisaba que estaba bien pero que probablemente no estaría en su casa durante el día, por lo que podían encontrarse en el mismo auditorio esa noche para el concierto.

Hikari tenía un par de boletos para un palco privado con buena ubicación. Había pensado compartirlo con Mimi pero aquella estaría en otro con la madre de Koushiro. Ni sus padres ni Taichi podrían acompañarle, pero eso no iba a suponer un problema. Así que se limitó a comenzar su jornada con mucho estudio. Era el modo en el que podía olvidarse de todo el horror que había rememorado en su pesadilla.

El violín cantaba todo lo que ella no podía. La canción del instrumento pronto alejó todos los temores y pudo sumergirse en el próximo proyecto que tenía con la Waseda.

Detuvo los ensayos para almorzar algo. La primer nevada del invierno había llegado. En otro momento habría amado abrigarse y salir a recorrer el parque en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del aire helado. Pero ahora no podía exponerse. Él la conocía demasiado bien como para poder interceptarla en cualquier lugar.

Se estremeció ante la sola idea de cruzárselo por allí.

Detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

Almorzó con su madre sin mencionarle las pesadillas. No quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba .

Más tarde se dio un baño y se arregló. Esa noche se quedaría en casa de Takeru y le hablaría de todo lo que le ocurría, porque sabía que el chico percibía que ella estaba distante, necesitaba que él conociera la verdad, incluso asumiendo el riesgo de que él pudiera alejarse -ya le había ocurrido con algunos chicos con los que había salido antes- pues no era fácil plantearle a alguien que comienza una relación "mi ex es un violento obsesivo que intentó matarme".

El día se le había ido volando.

Eligió una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones oxford oscuros y completó el atuendo con una elegante chaqueta negra y un pañuelo a tono con la blusa. Por encima se colocó la bufanda de colores, los guantes y un abrigo de color verde oscuro. Aguardó a que su hermano le avisara que pasaría por ella en el coche para bajar.

Un rato después ingresaba al teatro por la puerta de los músicos para desearle suerte a su mejor amigo.

Koushiro solía vestirse descuidadamente a veces, pero verlo con su traje impecable antes de un concierto era un espectáculo digno de admiración. Sonrió agradecido de que Hikari se encontrara allí para concentrarse respirando hondo como en sus tiempos de estudiantes cuando daban exámenes juntos.

Él le sonrió divertido cuando notó que la chica buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-Takeru estaba afuera charlando con Mimi. -explicó el joven de cabello rojizo a la vez que su semblante se tornaba serio -¿se lo dirás, verdad?

Hikari miró a los ojos a su amigo, ahora su propio rostro se volvió serio.

-Sí, debo hacerlo. Por momentos me siento en peligro.

-No te culpo. Pero tranquila, todo estará bien. Te estaré cuidando como hace unos años. -la voz de Koushiro tembló.

-Sé que sí, pero espero que no tengas que volver a salvarme.

-Lo haré tantas veces como sea necesario.

Hikari le limpió la lágrima rebelde que se había escapado de aquellos ojos oscuros y tambiên ella se emocionó. Se lanzó a los brazos de él, que aún sorprendido por su propia reacción la rodeó afectuosamente.

-Dejémonos de dramas, mi querido amigo. Te deseo lo mejor esta noche, brilla como tú sabes hacerlo.

-Gracias. No creo que Takeru sea como los demás, te cuidará como Taichi o yo.

La chica se apartó y asintió. Se sentía mucho mejor.

Decidió salir de la parte de los camerinos y allí afuera se cruzó con Takeru, que sonreía radiante.

Al verla se le acercó y le dio un inmenso abrazo, levantándola en el aire ante la vista de todos los de la orquesta Waseda. Hubo varias exclamaciones pero nada de eso le importó. Estaba demasiado feliz por la mejoría de su hermano como para no celebrarlo como se le diera la gana.

Hikari se había sonrojado pero correspondió al gesto del chico llena de felicidad.

-Nos vemos luego -le susurró él al oído -y me explicarás porqué has estado tan rara. Te quiero.

La depositó en el suelo a la vez que besaba su mejilla y la orquesta se preparó para entrar al escenario.

Se cruzó con Sora, que lucía hermosa con su vestido rojo pero aún así tenía cierto semblante preocupado. Le deseó suerte a su amiga y salió hacia la calle, para entrar al teatro por la parte del público, donde le correspondía. Por fortuna no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la guiaran hacia su palco, pues la mayor parte de la gente ya estaba ubicada en el teatro.

Tomó asiento en el balcón y observó muy curiosa a toda la gente que allí había. Se habían agotado las localidades, aquel lugar estaba llenísimo. Escuchó un ruido extraño detrás de ella y se giró para comprobar si era la chica que la había ubicado.

Pero no era ella. De hecho era la persona que menos hubiera imaginado ver allí.

Kobayashi estaba de pie ante ella, oculto entre las sombras. Elegantemente vestido tenía esa aura que a ella le atemorizaba tanto. El cabello rizado estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus brillantes ojos verdes la estudiaban salvajemente. Sonreía de medio lado, estudiando las reacciones de ella en silencio.

-¿Disfrutando del espectáculo, preciosa?

-¿Qu… qué quieres Kyo? -atinó a buscar ayuda pero no sabía donde. Él sonrió.

-No te haré daño, Hikari. No hoy. Solo quería saludarte, avisarte que estoy aquí y que te he echado mucho de menos. Disfruta del concierto de tu amiguito… y de tu novio. Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿verdad? Descuida, si sigue en mi camino me encargaré también de él.

-Sal de aquí- Hikari temblaba pero sabía que con solo gritar alguien iría a socorrerla y a quitar a ese intruso del palco.

-Ya me retiro. Pero nos veremos pronto, a ver si esta vez aprenden todos que me perteneces.

Kyo no dijo nada más, se marchó rápidamente como había venido. La violinista escuchó cómo un funcionario del teatro lo interceptaba y él se excusaba alegando que se había confundido de camino al baño.

Le escuchó marcharse pero no se sintió mejor. Sintió que comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Cuando Sora y Koushiro entraron al escenario ante el rabioso aplauso del público, Hikari gemía y temblaba sin poder remediarlo.

Ese miedo otra vez.


	13. Requiem

**Holaaaaaa!! Lamento la demora en subir el capítulo! Me tardé más de lo que esperaba porque le hice muchos retoques a lo que ya tenía escrito!** **Gracias por sus reviews!**

.Requiem.

El concierto finalizó y fue un éxito. Tal como había sucedido la noche que Hikari y la Waseda habían interpretado a Mendelssohn, el auditorio pareció venirse abajo con los aplausos.

Koushiro era uno de los pianistas más cotizados del momento. Se sentía feliz de poder hacer lo que amaba en su país donde algunos años atrás le habían cerrado tantas puertas.

Le había dedicado ese concierto a su madre quien era la que siempre le había animado a continuar con sus estudios. Saludó alegremente a la audiencia. Se fijó especialmente en el palco en el que se hallaban la homenajeada y Mimi, sabiendo que un par de pisos más arriba se encontraría Hikari. Sus ojos se dirigieron allí y un detalle le llamó la atención. Su amiga no estaba de pie como el resto del público y ni siquiera aplaudía. Sus brazos cruzados, apoyados sobre la barandilla del balcón con el mentón apoyado en sus manos y en silencio total.

Algo no estaba bien, ella sería la primera en aplaudir ruidosamente y gritar "¡Bravo!" pero no lo hacía. Se preguntó si acaso se habría quedado dormida, pero sería demasiado extraño dado que ella amaba la música de Tchaikovsky, especialmente ese concierto de piano. No llegaba a distinguir si tenía los ojos abiertos con la mirada perdida o si los tenía cerrados.

Koushiro decidió que lo mejor sería actuar con normalidad. Así que luego de saludar a todos los asistentes y la orquesta, se retiró a los camerinos.

Él debía continuar la velada con una sonata, era el acuerdo, pero podía aprovechar que la Waseda no volvería al escenario esa noche, de modo que antes de volver a ingresar ante los espectadores, se acercó a Takeru con brusquedad.

-Vete a ver a Hikari. La noté rara en el palco. Ve a buscarla. Me quedaré más tranquilo si lo haces.

El rubio no entendió nada, pero asintió silenciosamente y se escabulló con rapidez hacia la entrada principal del teatro para dirigirse a los palcos.

Le había preocupado mucho la expresión del amigo de Hikari. ¿Habría visto algo? Él ni siquiera había reparado en mirar al público, estaba demasiado eufórico por la mejoría de su hermano y por sus propios avances ejecutando la obra que acababan de interpretar en la orquesta.

Subió velozmente las escaleras. El personal del auditorio ya le conocía así que lo dejaron entrar a la zona de los palcos principales sin problema.

Al fin abrió la puerta del que le correspondía a la castaña.

En efecto, al ingresar al pequeño cubículo la vio sobresaltarse y comenzar a temblar. La chica se giró lentamente con una expresión que Takeru jamás había visto en su rostro.

Hikari estaba aterrorizada y sumamente pálida, sus facciones empapadas por las lágrimas que habían arrasado con todo su maquillaje.

Ella fue a decir algo pero Takeru simplemente se arrodilló ante la butaca en la que la chica estaba y la atrajo hacia su pecho, mientras ella sollozaba en silencio y se aferraba al cuello de la camisa de él, el joven cada vez estaba más nervioso y confundido.

Se incorporó con lentitud para tomar asiento en la butaca que estaba al lado sin soltar los hombros de Hikari mientras ella continuaba estremeciéndose.

Koushiro ya estaba tocando la sonata "Appasionata" de Beethoven y observaron su brillante interpretación en silencio mientras la castaña comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Así transcurrieron el resto del espectáculo. Estaba preocupado, pero fue muy hábil en disimularlo.

No parecía ser el momento indicado para comenzar a disparar preguntas - ya habría más tiempo para eso- así que se ocupó de acompañar a la joven castaña mientras ella se tranquilizaba paulatinamente hasta quedarse aferrada a él escuchando atentamente la música que interpretaba su mejor amigo.

Cuando finalmente terminó la velada musical, aguardaron a que el teatro se encontrara más vacío para ir saliendo lentamente del palco.

Hikari pasó por un baño a lavarse la cara y quitarse los restos del maquillaje para que finalmente descendieran hacia el enorme hall del teatro, en donde casi no quedaba gente. Solo Mimi y Koushiro, que estaba particularmente ansioso.

La violinista se le adelantó, acercándose a la pareja que los había estado esperando y llevándose a su amigo a cierta distancia, intercambió en voz baja algunas palabras con él que ni Takeru ni la cantante llegaron a escuchar. El ambiente parecía tenso. El muchacho de cabello rojizo parecía sorprendido y furioso a la vez, pero susurró palabras que tranquilizaron a la joven.

El pianista señaló a Takeru y no dijo nada más. Se despidió con un abrazo de su mejor amiga y se acercó a Takeru a la vez que tomaba la mano de su novia.

-Me dijo que irán a tu casa. Cuídala, tiene mucho que contarte y ha sido una noche difícil para ella. Ya lo hablaremos estos días con más calma.

Colocó la mano izquierda en el hombro del rubio y lo presionó levemente a la vez que se llevaba a Mimi con él, sin que la chica acabara de entender qué había ocurrido por allí.

Cada vez más confundido y nervioso por el dramático giro que había dado la noche, Takeru aguardó unos instantes hasta poder sentirse seguro de acercarse a Hikari, que ya parecía más tranquila.

-¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió ante las palabras del joven y le siguió hasta la puerta del teatro, donde su acompañante detuvo un taxi para largarse de allí.

El viaje fue silencioso, al subir al coche el chico había rodeado los hombros de Hikari con uno de sus brazos y ella no había tardado en abrazarse a él y esconder su cabecita sobre el pecho del rubio, que no se sentía capaz de decir nada por el entrevero de ideas y suposiciones que tenía en la mente.

Lo mejor sería hablar una vez que estuvieran en su departamento.

Cuando ingresaron a la sala principal se descalzaron y Hikari se dirigió hacia el sofá, en el que pronto tomó asiento observando a Takeru con aprensión, porque él simplemente se había quedado de pie en el medio de la estancia y sin saber mucho cómo comenzar a aclarar las numerosas preguntas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Finalmente se acercó y tomó asiento junto a Hikari, que ya parecía más tranquila.

-Tengo mucho que contarte de mi.

El joven la observó y asintió. Lo que diablos fuera que ella necesitaba conversar, estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

 _-Flashback-_

Hikari se sonrió al verlo aparecer.

Hacía ya cinco meses que salían juntos y todo iba de maravilla. Kyo era muy atento aunque no tuviera siempre el mejor carácter, a veces se enfurecía exageradamente cuando la situacion escapaba a su control o no salía todo como él prevía, pero luego volvía a sus bromas.

Llevaban algo distanciados aquella semana porque ella estaba preparando un concierto muy importante y había sacrificado su tiempo juntos.

Pero al fin se avecinaban sus merecidas vacaciones. Había aprobado un examen particularmente difícil de violín y quería celebrarlo, además un representante de músicos le había ofrecido llevarla a hacer una gira por Asia para mostrarse al mundo. Su anhelado sueño de tener su propia carrera musical comenzaba a hacerse real, y con él vendrían sacrificios, lo sabía.

Kyo se le acercó y la saludó con frialdad. La joven no entendió la razón pero prefirió esperar a que él comenzara a hablar. Ya sabía que intentar sonsacarle algo a su novio sería complicado.

Caminaron en silencio unas calles hasta que el chico se dignó a hablar.

-Así que te fue de maravilla.

-Si.

-Genial, me alegra - a juzgar por su tono de voz al decirlo, solamente demostraba que lo que menos le generaba aquello era alegría. El ambiente se tornó muy tenso. Hikari se sintió nerviosa, estaba cerca del punto en el que él comenzaría a discutir.

-Por favor no grites -suplicó ella, detestaba las escenas que èl podía llegar a montar. A veces le asustaba mucho pero luego era tan atento y encantador que sus enojos pasaban por "mal humor".

Pasaron cerca de una construcción abandonada y Kyo tomó su mano para llevarla hacia la estructura de hormigón, aislándose del mundo ambos al entrar entre aquellos viejos muros maltratados por el tiempo que rodeaban el recinto.

De algún modo él se las ingenió para llevarla dentro y encargarse de cerrarle el paso cada vez que la chica mencionaba que no deberían estar allí. Al principio parecía ser un extraño juego en el que la iba llevando escaleras arriba con gestos bruscos, siempre evitando que ella pudiera retroceder. Llegaron a la planta más alta del esqueleto del edificio y allí se quedaron, observando el panorama. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente, Hikari sabía que el chico estaba realmente molesto y eso no podía deparar nada bueno. Se había ocupado de dejarla aislada del mundo exterior.

La encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared, colocando un brazo a cada lado de ella y mirandola a los ojos con su expresión más perversa.

-Kyo...

-Tranquila. No te asustes. ¿Sabes que te quiero?

Eso la desconcertó totalmente. De un segundo al otro él había cambiado su actitud radicalmente. De un monstruo a un príncipe. Se le acercó y la besó con ganas a la vez que ella aún más desconcertada por fin se relajaba para continuar abrazándolo y estrechándose contra su cuerpo.

El beso continuó unos instantes y se volvió más brusco. Kyo le mordisqueó el labio con fuerza y ella se quejó, empujándolo hacia atrás con un rápido gesto y llevándose la mano a su boca, que sangraba un poco.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ocurre que mi estúpida novia va a dejarme aquí solo, pudriéndome en verano mientras ella va a hacer aus malditas giras con el violín, a conocer nuevos lugares y hombres.

Aquello no estaba bien. Hikari comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. El chico estaba exaltado y le gritaba cruelmente.

-Mi novia es una maldita puta.

Ella reaccionó mal. Se adelantó y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Hastiada de tanto maltrato e insultos. Creyó que eso haría que Kyo se tranquilizara. Pero lo único que aquello provocó fue que la situación se tornara peor.

Kyo la atacó desde atrás, mientras ella ingenuamente se había dirigido hacia las escaleras para salir de allí, no vio como el chico se le acercó peligrosamente hasta tomarla con brusquedad del brazo para hacerla retroceder y lanzarla contra una pared, totalmente ciego de ira, no escuchó los gritos de Hikari y tampoco pudo precisar el momento en el que aferrando con fuerza el cabello castaño de la joven, la golpeó repetidas veces en el rostro y el cuerpo.

La chica forcejeó asustada, hasta que pudo gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Allí fue cuando Kyo se detuvo en seco. La observó sorprendido -Hikari vio atónita como él la soltó de inmediato, asustado ante lo que había hecho, comenzó a retroceder horrorizado y se dejó caer en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos.

Increíblemente empezó a sollozar ruidosamente mientras mantenía su rostro oculto y sus hombros se sacudían con violencia.

La chica se incorporó con lentitud, aún temblando y lo miró un largo rato hasta que se acercó un paso hacia él.

-Lo siento mi amor – la voz de Kyo le hizo sobresaltarse. Gemía ruidosamente y trataba de seguir hablando pero sus palabras se entrecortaban.

Finalmemte el chico levantó la vista para observar a su novia, que estaba de pie a una distancia prudente y no dejaba de temblar y llorar en silencio.

-M…e exas… exaspera que puedas irte y dejarme solo, o que conozcas a alguien más…

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

-Aún no entiendo cómo no pude salir huyendo de allí. Supongo qur durante todos esos meses la manipulación de Kyo era tan fuerte que logró que me sintiera culpable y me acercara a él para consolarlo. Le aseguré que no le dejaría y que podría pedirle a ese productor que mi novio fuera conmigo a la gira.

Takeru estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Shockeado ante lo que Hikari le había contado. No creía poder procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando, así que se puso de pie y caminó por la sala en silencio, con su mirada clavada en el suelo hasta que volvió a mirar a la castaña que estaba en el sofá.

-Al poco tiempo comenzaron mis giras. Kyo viajaba conmigo. Sus celos eran peores pero no sabía como librarme de él, y por momentos yo misma perdía la noción de la gravedad de la situación, como si sintiera que me merecía todo ese dolor.- se detuvo para respirar hondo y retomar el hilo de la historia -Estuvimos dos años así, estudiando en Japón en el instituto y viajando en las vacaciones para mis conciertos de violín. Me volví retraída y una experta en maquillaje para ocultar los moretones y marcas que me dejaban los ataques de celos, me volví experta en excusarme por mi torpeza y mi estupidez, y me aislé lentamente del mundo y mi familia. Poco a poco, Kyo fue cerrando sus garras a mi alrededor, dejandome sin defensas. Esos últimos meses fueron el peor calvario para mí. No me hablaba con mis amigas ni con mis padres, llegó un punto en el cual creí que moriría luego de alguna de sus palizas. Cada vez que eso ocurría él sufría mucho, me traía flores, chocolates y ositos de felpa con promesas vacías de cambiar, con regalos muy costosos o con una propuesta de matrimonio. En la última discusión que tuvimos me lanzó por las escaleras y me rompí una pierna. Ahí me di cuenta de que estaba realmente atrapada. Solo iba a salir muerta de esa relación. -la chica se quebró y comenzó a llorar mientras recordaba aquellos días tan oscuros. Takeru se le acercó muy solícito con un vaso de agua y la alentó a que siguiera con su relato, intuía que faltaba más.

Besó a la joven y tomó su mano.

-¿Cómo te liberaste?

-Fue Taichi. -dijo ella. – En esos tiempos él hacía un postgrado de Relaciones Internacionales y ya sospechaba que algo ocurría. Un día se nos apareció en el hotel, había viajado hacia allí llevado por su intuición. Lo que vio no le gustó nada. Recuerdo que me llevó a la estación de policía e hicimos la denuncia. Mi hermano conocía algunos abogados de allí y muy pronto había una orden de restricción para que Kyo no se me acercara. A la semana siguiente ya estaba en Tokio con mi familia. Mi ex quedó en aquel país sin poder viajar por los cargos que había en su contra. Me llevó bastante tiempo recuperarme, no quería estar sola y sentía que alguien me seguía a todas partes. Eran traumas muy potentes que se grabaron en mi cabeza. Al año siguiente comencé a estudiar en el conservatorio y allí conocí a Koushiro. Fue mi gran apoyo durante esos años, pues fue el único de mis compañeros en saber mi pasado con Kyo, que un tiempo después volvió a Japón y me acosaba a todas horas. Cuando comencé a sentirme a salvo, mi ex ya tenía varios cargos en su contra en la.prefectura de Tokio por lo cual viví en relativa paz. Mis giras se incrementaron y adquirí mayor confianza en mí misma, especialmente cuando supe que Kobayashi que tenía una nueva pareja. -sonrió un poco y se perdió en sus recuerdos durante un rato, haciendo silencio y sin ser interrumpida por Takeru, que aún sorprendido por todo lo que estaba conociendo de Hikari, quería que ella llegara al final.

-Y en una de esas giras fue cuando intentó matarme. En Alemania, interpreté con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Berlín el concierto de Tchaikovsky para violín, mi favorito. La noche de esa gala, me retiré a mi habitación luego de cenar con la orquesta y Koushiro, que casualmente se encontraba en aquella ciudad y se hospedaba en el mismo hotel que yo. Subí a mi habitación y allí estaba Kyo. Me atacó y destrozó mi vestido de gala, abusó de mi y me torturó. Y Koushiro sintió algo raro estando en su habitación. Fue como telepatía. Le he dicho que esa noche en mi mente lo llamé varias veces pidiendole ayuda cuando mi ex me torturaba. No podía gritar -se detuvo y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, mientras que el rubio la rodeaba por completo con sus brazos y le susurraba que estaba a salvo ahora.

Hikari sollozó con fuerza, temblando y gimiendo.

-Si Koushiro no hubiera hecho caso a lo que sentía, yo habría muerto. Llamó a los guardias del hotel y mientras la policía y las ambulancias se dirigían hacia allí, entraron a la habitación y sorprendieron a mi abusador lo suficiente como para encerrarlo en el baño mientras llegaban los servicios de emergencia. Yo apenas recuerdo eso, pero sí se me quedó grabada la voz de mi amigo, que sujetaba mi mano con fuerza y me susurraba que no me fuera de su lado. Kyo estuvo preso en Alemania todos estos años por homicidio en grado de tentativa. Hace poco salió en libertad y llegó a Japón. No ha dejado de llamar a casa de mis padres y enviarme cartas y flores. Esta noche estuvo conmigo en el palco. No me hizo daño pero me dijo que lo hará… y también a ti.

Esto preocupó sobremanera al rubio pero tuvo la habilidad de no demostrarlo, de pronto se sentía vulnerable.

Hikari lloró un poco más y pronto se durmió en sus brazos. Él la llevó lentamente en brazos hasta su habitación y allí la depositó sobre la cama, cubriéndola con una manta mientras su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Aquello era muy grave. Sin embargo se negaba a sucumbir ante el miedo, se negaba a renunciar a Hikari, porque aquella chica ya significaba semasiado para él. Al menos tenía una idea en mente sobre cómo manejar la situación.

Buscó en su chaqueta el móvil y sus dedos digitaron un número con facilidad.

No, aquello no tenía que terminar mal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Ha sido otro capítulo fuerte pero era necesario para entender cómo funcionan este tipo de relaciones, ha sido difícil de escribir y no quise cargarlo con otros hechos para no desviar la atención de este tema.**

 **En el próximo hablaré de Yamato y su recuperación, y veremos qué solución puede aportar Takeru a esta problemática tan inesperada para él.**


	14. Vals

.Vals.

Dio un par de pasos y procuró no tambalearse, pero tuvo que apoyarse en las barras de acero que había a cada lado de su cuerpo a la altura de la cadera, que ya le habían salvado un par de veces de estrellarse contra el piso.

Yamato bufó molesto pero no se quejó en voz alta. Las enfermeras a su alrededor lo incentivaban a que continuara con sus intentos. Llevaba una semana recuperandose poco a poco y todos le decían que ya se estaba esforzando bastante como para enojarse con sus piernas en recuperación.

El accidente le había enseñado muchas cosas. Aunque maldijera cada una de sus heridas, aunque detestara cada demora que le hacía permanecer aún en ese hospital, no podía negar que a pesar del dolor su vida había hecho un gran giro y las cosas que antes solían preocuparle parecían estupideces ahora.

Los chicos de su banda, que pese al éxito en el que se movían habían presentado muchas diferencias con él en los últimos tiempos -incluso habían considerado seriamente separarse como grupo e iniciar sus carreras solistas- estaban muy diferentes ante la nueva situación. Como muchas veces ocurre, la posibilidad de que Yamato muriera había generado un cambio sumamente positivo en el grupo, porque ahora entendían que los problemas que pudieran presentarse era por no haber hablado sinceramente de sus diferencias. Todos habían madurado y era notorio como la relación había mutado hacia algo sumamente positivo, donde hablaban abiertamete de sus miedos, sus dudas y sus enojos. Había aparecido una clase de respeto muy diferente, en la que la opinión del otro era muy escuchada y tenida en cuenta. En definitiva todo marchaba genial, solo hacía falta que Yamato se recuperara totalmente para volver a las giras.

O no.

Porque otra carta había aparecido en juego. Sora estaba de visita por allí casi a diario, solía ir por las mañanas a hacerle compañía dado que a esa hora sus padres trabajaban y su hermano descansaba en su departamento por haberse quedado con él durante la noche en el hospital. Ella a veces llevaba su cello y tocaba algo a pedido de él, no en vano ambos amaban las notas graves. Yamato había echado mucho de menos a la pelirroja y a su vez ahora veía con otros ojos su propia estupidez y el orgullo que le habían hecho mucho daño a la joven. Era hora de plantearse otras cosas, ya no era un adolescente encandilado por un éxito rápidamente alcanzado, ya debía dejar de hacer el tonto consigo mismo y con ella, porque era eso lo que le había llevado a la ruina.

Ahora, mientras se esforzaba por estimular los músculos de sus piernas que ya estaban casi recuperadas, pensaba en todas las veces que había deseado terminar las giras para volver a Japón y verla. Su visión por aquel entonces era bien distinta. Sora era su capricho personal y se había empeñado todos esos años en retenerla a su lado, de un modo infantil y muy egoísta, sin llegar a ver todo el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba a ella o a sí mismo, porque eso era algo que hacía poco comenzaba a comprender.

Ese dolor, que venía arrastrando de su infancia, de los largos años en los que sus padres estuvieron divorciados, habían creado en él un sentimiento de culpa y una necesidad de autodestrucción.

En todas esas heridas no sanadas residía esa necesidad de seducir y dejar ir una y otra vez a Sora, y por supuesto algo había en ella que permitía que él actuara así. Por eso cuando ese último año se encontró con la negativa directa de la pelirroja no había sabido sobrellevarlo. Por primera vez se había sentido inmensamente solo. Por primera vez había entendido que solo quería hacerse daño a sí mismo, y a su vez ella no estaría dispuesta a volver a soportarlo. Fue una respuesta tajante e intentó de mil formas que ella se retractara, pero la chica no cedía. Aunque lloraba de tristeza ella seguía rechazándolo.

No se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido luego cuando tuvieron el accidente con el coche que los atropelló. Por supuesto que habría muerto por ella, porque sentía que nada en su vida estaría bien sintièndose tan solo.

Recordaba aquellas palabras de su hermano, pocos días después de haber salido del profundo estado de coma en el que había estado.

"Ella se merece vivir feliz, y también tú, pero quizás esa felicidad no sea posible estando juntos"

Takeru tenía mucha razón. Además le había comentado todo lo que ella había hecho luego de ser asistida por primera vez en el hospital, disculpándose con su familia por el problema causado.

Era tan típico de ella. Casi podía ver la escena ante sus ojos.

Luego estaba el hecho de que había despertado del coma cuando ella fue a hablarle por primera vez.

Uno de los médicos que lo trataban le había dicho que muchas veces las personas salían de ese estado cuando escuchaban algo que necesitaban oír, lo cual era muy cierto en el caso de Yamato, pues todo lo que había querido en los instantes previos al accidente había sido conseguir hablar con ella.

Así que con esos pensamientos pudo sentirse un poco mejor. Quizás no estaba todo tan perdido como pensaba.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Hikari caminaba por la acera bastante tranquila. A su lado iba Ken, el esposo de Miyako, sargento policía en la prefectura de Tokio y que ya desde hacía un par de semanas era su "guardaespaldas".

Takeru solo había realizado una llamada aquella noche del concierto de Koushiro, luego de que Hikari se quedara dormida había conversado brevemente con su amiga y al día siguiente el oficial ya había tomado el caso, ocupándose personalmente de vigilar a la chica castaña mientras que todo el equipo bajo su mando había intervenido teléfonos y analizaba todos los datos para dar con el paradero de Kobayashi.

Ella no llegaba a sentirse del todo cómoda con la situación pero era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Kyo había hecho un par de amenazas telefónicas y luego de enviar algunas cartas llenas de violencia habían conseguido que le cerraran las fronteras del país, de modo que no podría salir de Japón.

La carrera era contra el tiempo para hallarlo cuanto antes y tenerlo más controlado.

Muy pronto Hikari viajaría a Berlín a hacer ese concierto que tenía pactado con la orquesta sinfónica de aquella ciudad y manejaba la idea de establecerse allí durante un tiempo.

La Waseda estaba al tanto de la situación y amablemente había logrado posponer por tiempo indefinido los conciertos con ella hasta que estuviera a salvo, no estaban dispuestos a poner en riesgo a todos los músicos y el público por aquel demente. Aunque sí quedaba pendiente un concierto para el cual ya habían ensayado y Hikari se rehusó a cancelarlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por todas esas personas que tanta felicidad le habían traído ese último año.

El único que no estaba muy conforme con todo eso era Takeru.

Hikari no podía culparlo, había salido con chicos que se habían esfumado tras conocer el turbio pasado de ella, sin embargo él había hecho muchísimo por la joven. Solo que no sabía cuanto podría soportarlo. Las amenazas de Kyo también le involucraban a él e incluso habían descubierto al ex novio de la chica husmeando por el vecindario del rubio, por lo que también el violinista era escoltado desde lejos.

Con estos pensamientos entró al auditorio para el ensayo general del último concierto que tocaría con la Waseda antes de partir hacia Berlín.

Ingresó al lugar y allí vio a la Orquesta reducida. Es que se trataba del concierto número cinco de Mozart para violín y orquesta, que contiene menos instrumentos de los que utilizan otros compositores, quizás porque ese genio musical contaba con menos recursos en aquella época en la que componía sus obras maestras.

Dos oboes, dos trompas y muchos instrumentos de cuerda, eran los grandes protagonistas.

Se ubicó junto a Sora y comenzaron con el ensayo general. Se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente, pero cuando se giró unos instantes para mirar hacia la orquesta, ver a Takeru la tranquilizó, más aún cuando sus miradas se encontraron y él le sonrió cariñosamente.

Todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando el ensayo finalizó, ella comenzó a guardar su instrumento con cuidado sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Mozart siempre lograba un repentino cambio positivo de su humor automáticamente.

Takeru la esperaba a unos metros de distancia mientras conversaba con Sora. Hikari lo observó en silencio con una sonrisa. Él era tan atento con ella que a veces se sentía culpable de no poder ser una chica sin esa vida tan agitada. Sentía que él merecía alguien sin tantas complicaciones. Pero él aún así no se alejaba de su lado. Se volvió a repetir esa frase que ya era como un rezo diario para ella. "Todo va a estar bien".

Ken se le acercó en ese momento.

-Iré a buscar el coche y te dejaré en casa de Takeru, ¿si?

Ella asintió. Eran los planes para aquel día.

Se encontró con la pelirroja y el rubio, que seguían ajenos a ella, charlando alegremente.

Había que ver lo bien que ellos se llevaban. Hikari se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía sonreír así. Sabía que estaba reconectándose con ella misma y que Yamato estaba demasiado cambiado para con ella como para que ambos desaprovecharan la oportunidad de dejar en claro las cosas entre ellos, soltando el pasado y viviendo lo que tuviera que llegar.

Le dio pena interrumpirlos pero Sora simplemente se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al hospital.

Así que se dirigieron a la puerta del auditorio y aguardaron a que llegara Ken en su coche, hecho que no tardó en suceder.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta que Ken habló.

-Las cámaras externas del teatro han registrado la presencia de Kobayashi algunas noches. Las autoridades estuvieron de acuerdo en que este sea tu último ensayo aquí antes del concierto de la próxima semana.

Hikari asintió. Por experiencia había aprendido a obedecer lo que la policía decidiera para ella.

Llegaron en silencio al complejo de edificios en los que vivía Takeru, que por ese entonces estaba muy callado y simplemente se despidió de Ken cuando descendió del coche.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras y entraron al departamento del chico, que observó cómo ella se quitaba los zapatos y lo miraba expectante con sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Takeru respiró hondo unos instantes y dio un paso hacia ella para rodearla con sus brazos y hundir su rostro en el perfumado cabello de la joven. Hikari, sin saber mucho cómo reaccionar debido a lo repentino del gesto, simplemente le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás? -Takeru se lo preguntó al oído, aún sin soltarla. Se le escuchaba angustiado.

-Yo… bien. Dentro de lo que se puede estar bien. Pero es gracias a ti, me has dado mucha tranquilidad.

Él se separó un poco de ella, soltando lentamente el abrazo para simplemente apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Hikari sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad.

-¿Sabes que me gustas demasiado y no pienso dejarte sola?

Ella se ruborizó y asintió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te quiero. - Takeru abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de ella, porque eran dichas con seguridad y no cabía ni un atisbo de duda en aquellos labios que las pronunciaron. Ahora fue él quien se ruborizó lentamente y le sonrió.

-¿Cuando se te ocurrió pensar que yo no te quiero a tí también?

Ella echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y le besó con intensidad, con todo su amor y agradecimiento contenidos durante días.

Takeru respondió aquel beso con la misma intensidad. ¿Qué podía resultar mal de aquello? Ese amor era tan sincero y puro que le hacía sentir invencible.

Ambos estaban con un deseo creciente y sus cuerpos ya comenzaban a expresar todo lo que no habían podido decir durante ese tiempo.

Ella se separó con suavidad y lo observó con sus mejillas encendidas por la cercanía. Takeru se sonrió encantado por la situación y tomó la mano de la chica para guiarla hasta su habitación.

A diferencia de otras veces, el contacto fue suave y muy cuidado. Takeru se tomó el tiempo para besar cada centímetro del rostro de la chica, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza las curvas de la castaña. Ella, con los ojos cerrados se deleitaba recorriendo el cuerpo del chico disftutando del contacto de ambas pieles, a la vez que sus delicadas manos rozaban la espalda de él.

A medida que la temperatura de la escena subía, las prendas de vestir comenzaron a estorbar. Hikari se incorporó con dificultad porque Takeru estaba sobre ella y le quitó la camisa sin dejar de besarlo, mientras él simplemente la observaba y la dejaba hacer. Le encantaba que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa.

Él se ocupo de darle un suave empujón para dejarla acostada y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa rosa que vestía, a la vez que besaba sus labios y descendía por el cuello hacia su pecho. Todo el recorrido con besos suaves y certeros, que hacían que ella suspirara de a ratos. Era hermoso estar juntos así, simplemente brindándose el uno al otro sin restricciones. Allí ningún miedo se interponía entre ellos y ningún pasado traumático tenía sentido, pues allí estaban a salvo.

Hicieron el amor con delicadeza, explorándose mutuamente con besos y caricias, redescubriendo la sensibilidad de sus pieles y conociendo nuevos estímulos.

Hikari nunca se había sentido tan protegida, usualmente se sentía muy insegura con su cuerpo, prefería la intimidad a oscuras porque no soportaba la mirada de los hombres sobre su cuerpo delgado, sobre sus costillas y clavículas marcadas, ni sobre sus pechos pequeños, y lo que quizás más la traumatizaba: sus cicatrices.

Con Takeru todo era diferente. Él era benevolente y dulce, y no dejaba de besar cada centímetro de piel de la castaña. No dejaba de observarla seductoramente mientras ella por fin lograba brindarse en todo su esplendor, sin estúpidos juicios hacia su cuerpo.

Cuando sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse más, los cuerpos respondieron con mayor intensidad. El ritmo se aceleró y ya no hubo delicadeza, necesitaban más de esa creciente fuerza que les enviaban sus respectivos corazones acelerados.

Fue como alcanzar el cielo a la vez, ya con las pieles empapadas, y con sonrisas iguales y llenas de picardía y satisfacción. Takeru se dejó caer al lado de la chica mientras escuchaba las dos respiraciones acompasándose poco a poco. La miró de reojo y descubrió sorprendido que ella se limpiaba unas pocas lágrimas, que provocaron en él la necesidad de incorporarse y apoyarse sobre un costado y el codo para observarla mejor.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Ella asintió en silencio mientras borraba aquel surco húmedo sobre sus mejillas.

-Si. Es que… es la primera vez que de verdad me hacen sentir amada y respetada. No me hagas caso.

Takeru le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre y le sonrió.

-Acostúmbrate. Así es como sé amar yo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX


	15. Vibrato

**Lamento mi ausencia las semanas pasadas, tuve jornadas laborales complejas y me dejaban exhausta!!! Gracias Alejhandora y anaiza18 por sus reviews! Me han animado mucho a continuar! Quizás sea mejor actualizar más rápido con capítulos más cortos...!**

.Vibrato.

El día de aquel concierto amaneció gris y con lluvia torrencial.

Pero a Hikari aquello no la desanimó. Muy por el contrario, adoraba aquel clima. Se estiró placenteramente en la cama y observó en silencio las caprichosas formas que se proyectaban a partir de las gotas de agua en el cristal de su ventana. Sus ojos castaños vagaron por la estancia y respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de reunir el valor y la fuerzas suficientes para levantarse.

Hacía días que estaba preparándose para ese concierto y no podía creer lo mucho que deseaba tocar. Era uno de sus conciertos favoritos de todos los tiempos, solo lo había ejecutado una vez.

Era todo un desafío volver a estudiarlo años más tarde, con otra madurez, conocimientos y una técnica más correcta.

Al levantarse del lecho divisó que junto al espejo, colgado y envuelto en una prolija funda, su madre había dejado el vestido azul listo. Algo que Hikari amaba de su trabajo además de viajar, era los vestidos de gala que varios diseñadores de modas le prestaban para que ella luciera.

El de aquella ocasión era particularmente bonito, con muchos brillos azules alrededor del hermoso corset, hacía alusión a la noche. La parte superior, que era ajustada al cuerpo, dejaba uno de los hombros al descubierto y tenía una serie de pequeñas estrellas plateadas bordadas a mano. Era un trabajo exquisito. La falda era amplia y la tela tenía mucho cuerpo, lo que generaba un bonito efecto de volumen en la parte inferior.

El maquillaje estaría a cargo de Mimi, que al parecer sabía mucho al respecto, y su cabello estaría elegantemente recogido en un moño hecho con un par de trenzas a cada lado de su rostro a la altura de las sienes.

El tocado llevaría varias horquillas que sostendrían algunas plumas de color azul oscuro, como el vestido que usaría.

Se detuvo a observar la bella tela y contempló su reflejo mientras se concentraba para entrar en el clima del concierto. Era algo que hacía cada vez que tocaba y antes de comenzar con el calentamiento y estiramiento para sus dedos.

Se acercó al estuche de su violín predilecto y lo abrió para detenerse a mirar al instrumento.

Aquella noche tocaría con mucho amor, con mucho valor, con mucha pasión. Aquel concierto sería el último en Japón durante varios meses. Llevaba haciendo muchos planes durante los últimos días.

Irse a Berlín para instalarse hasta sentirse segura para volver a su hogar le era difícil, especialmente cuando pensaba en todo el tiempo que estaría alejada de Takeru.

Estaba molesta con la situación pero sabía que era la mejor solución en aquellos momentos con Kobayashi acechándola.

"Una vez que tengo un novio normal, es tan injusto separarnos por Kyo".

Así era. Ya había formalizado su relación con el rubio y no podía vivir en paz.

Había pensado en muchas alternativas pero ninguna la convencía. Takeru le había insistido en que nada cambiaría entre ellos y que estaba decidido a visitarla tanto como pudiera.

La voz de su madre alejó aquellos pensamientos en un segundo.

-Te he preparado el desayuno.

Eso la animó lo suficiente como para sonreír y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Ya pensaría algo en las próximas horas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru no estaba de muy buen humor.

Hacía días que se esforzaba por aparentar que todo iba bien para no preocupar a su novia -le gustaba cómo sonaba eso- pero ya estaba bastante cansado por no poder hacer su vida normalmente.

Ya había logrado acostumbrarse en gran parte a ser vigilado por un par de oficiales de policía vestidos de civil cada día, pero ciertamente se negaba a acostumbrarse al gran cambio que se avecinaba en unos días.

Que Hikari estuviera lejos, viviendo a salvo en Berlín, realmente le tranquilizaba. Lo único que le enojaba sobremanera era el hecho de que él tuviera que quedarse en Tokio, extrañando a la chica y teniendo que conformarse con verla esporádicante hasta que su propio país le resultara seguro nuevamente. Y para eso debían hallar a Kobayashi cuanto antes.

Pero era muy difícil dar con su paradero.

Aunque intentara fingir que todo estaba bien, Hikari le conocía lo suficiente como para notar que nada de esto sería fácil. No era tonta, aún no se marchaba y ya se palpaba el dolor de la distancia.

No importaba cuantas veces Yamato le dijera que podría con eso, no podía evitar precipitarse con sus pensamientos hacia el futuro incierto.

"Deberías aprovechar el presente, ella aún está aquí para que generen un lazo aún más fuerte y recuerdos que ayuden a mantener la relación a distancia".

Sonrió irónico. No sabía desde cuando los papeles se habían invertido de aquel modo, siendo su hermano el optimista cuando siempre había sido lo contrario. Realmente Sora tenía toda la razón al afirmar que el accidente los había cambiado a todos.

Takeru se sentía muy vulnerable en aquellos momentos.

Su celular vibró y lo liberó de aquellos pensamientos entreverados.

La noche le había traído insomnio y ese cansancio derivado de él le había desordenado las ideas, dejándolo con un pésimo humor.

Sonrió automáticamente cuando leyó el mensaje de Hikari y toda su furia se disipó. Al diablo con aquel imbécil de Kyo, nada ni nadie arruinaría aquel día del concierto, ni siquiera su creciente tristeza por la partida de su novia.

-Todo va a estar bien.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Observó su reflejo nuevamente y sonrió, con los nervios haciendo estragos en su estómago, Hikari se apresuró a salir del camerino, seguida de cerca por una ansiosa Mimi, que ya había acabado de retocar el maquillaje de la violinista y la animaba a salir al escenario. Sora estaba ya preparada y aguardando a que la solista estuviera lista para salir juntas a saludar al público.

Desde el costado ya se veía a la pequeña orquesta ubicada y se apreciaba el silencio del público expectante. Nuevamente auditorio lleno.

Mimi se retiró hacia las afueras del teatro para volver a entrar en la parte del público, no sin antes despedirse con un efusivo abrazo de las chicas para desearles los mayores éxitos.

El plan era comenzar con el Concierto número 5 de Mozart y luego de la actuación de Hikari, continuar con otras obras de ese compositor.

Sora y Hikari intercambiaron una sonrisa y salieron a la luz de los reflectores.

El teatro de veras estaba repleto. Se escuchaban muchos aplausos y murmullos mientras las jóvenes saludaban al público con una inclinación.

Sora aguardó a que la castaña afinara su violín con la orquesta.

La violinista y la directora intercambiaron otra sonrisa y respiraron hondo.

Primer movimiento.

Este concierto era de sus favoritos. Orquesta reducida y todo el esplendor de Mozart. El La mayor siempre había sido una de sus tonalidades favoritas.

Comenzaba con el Allegro Aperto. Los músicos hicieron la presentación de la melodía principal y comenzó a escucharse la voz del violín principal.

El público entero estaba embelesado con la solista. Con aquel bellísimo vestido azul oscuro que evocaba el recuerdo de una noche estrellada, todos parecían estar hipnotizados por la certera y brillante ejecución de Hikari.

Takeru estaba muy atento a la partitura pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban en dirección a la castaña.

Las estrellas plateadas que estaban bordadas en el corset despedían brillo con cada movimiento.

En serio, le estaba resultando demasiado difícil dejar de girar la cabeza en dirección a su novia. Sora sonreía mientras hacía los ademanes hacia la orquesta.

La velada estaba resultando realmente increíble. Hikari solo quería devolver todo su amor a cada persona del público y a cada uno de los integrantes de la Waseda. Porque ese año había sido tan feliz allí que quería que su ejecución expresara toda la gratitud que sentía. Sonreía en todas direcciones. Es cierto que durante las últimas semanas el pasado había vuelto a acecharla con amenazas, pero no podía negar que se sentía protegida y respetada.

Se había comprometido a un último concierto con la Orquesta y Sora cuando pudiera retornar a Japón más adelante. Demasiadas garantías le habían dado para que se marchara tranquila, demasiado de habían ocupado de mantenerla a salvo en un entorno seguro. ¿Cómo no iba a dar un maravilloso concierto entonces?

El segundo movimiento, más calmo, también fue más sentido. Se concentró en todas las armonías que se dibujaban con las voces de los instrumentos, era algo demasiado hermoso.

Era como estar enamorada.

Hacia el final de ese segmento, miró a Sora, que aún sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo muy risueña. Recordó las palabras que la pelirroja le había susurrado antes de salir al escenario esa noche y se rió.

"Me voy a divertir mucho con las caras que se le queden a Takeru esta noche cuando te esté mirando tocar"

Aquello le daba mucha gracia. Realmente Sora había sido la primera en notar las intenciones del rubio. Hikari no hubiera prestado tanta atención al rubio de no ser porque su amiga se lo había hecho notar. Si había algo que a la pelirroja no le fallaba, era su poderosa intuición, la percepción que tenía de cada persona. Nunca se lo diría a Takeru, pero la razón por la que había olvidado tan rápidamente a la chica de pelo azul con la que lo había visto antes, era porque Sora le había insistido en que ese chico era pésimo disimulando el genuino interés que tenía hacia la violinista.

El tercer movimiento llegó luego de una brevísima pausa que mantuvo en vilo a la audiencia.

El rondeau final se expresaba con un minuetto constante y recurrente.

La velocidad se veía incrementada sin llegar a ser demasiado virtuosa, pero Hikari se destacaba tocando lo que fuera. El éxito que lograba en cada interpretación era por la mezcla de su brillante técnica con su expresividad.

El cambio de compás dio paso al conocido carácter "turco" de la obra, una de las melodías más reconocidas de ese concierto.

Se acercaba el final.

Virtuosismo y vibratos, calma y repetición de la primer parte de la melodía del tercer movimiento. Ya estaba disfrutando abiertamente del concierto, haciéndolo suyo mientras su mente se perdía en cada nota. Su cuerpo fluía sin ser muy conciente de lo que ocurría. Las partes del violín principal, ya reiterativas se hacían cada vez más magníficas a medida que la orquesta se hacía oír más hasta finalmente apagarse con suavidad.

El aplauso ensordecedor la devolvió a la realidad bruscamente y sonrió ampliamemte.

Sora la saludó con un fuerte abrazo, visiblemente emocionada. Hicieron una leve reverencia y luego de girarse para saludar a la orquesta, el auditorio quedó en silencio aguardando a que Hikari ejecutara algún bis, que no tardó en llegar. Dejando a todo el público mudo ante tanto despliegue de virtuosismo.

Era el tercer movimiento de un concierto de Pablo de Sarasate, aunque ejecutado solo por ella, solo las partes del violín solista. Takeru sonrió. Era el concierto que la había visto interpretar la primera vez que la había visto tocar en aquel parque. Le pareció volver en el tiempo y revivir la situación. Ella desplegando su talento y toda su simpatía. Era única.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Al igual que ocurría luego de todas las galas, los músicos disfrutaron de un brindis. Todos se acercaban a saludar a Hikari y a felicitarla, ella estaba radiante y muy hermosa. Las autoridades se hicieron presentes y dieron un sentido discurso con aire a despedida para homemajearla. Ella se emocionó mucho y dijo algunas tímidas palabras, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Takeru, que la escuchaba muy sonriente, orgulloso de ella.

Poco a poco la reunión se fue disipando y ambos decidieron marcharse. Quedaban pocos músicos, estaba Sora, koushiro y Mimi, que se habían acercado luego del concierto. Las autoridades seguían allí.

Hikari fue la primera en salir a las afueras del teatro. Se había quitado el vestido en el camerino momentos antes, con una ropa más adecuada para el invierno y aguardaba a que Takeru se despidiera de quienes aún quedaban en el interior de la construcción.

Observó el cielo oscuro y estrellado y bajó las escaleras respirando calmadamente el aire helado.

Percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que llamó su atención. Fue cosa de un segundo, pero vio que se ubicaba a sus espaldas. Cuando bajó la mirada del cielo y se giró se quedó congelada y muda.

Kobayashi estaba allí. En la puerta del teatro. Y mientras ella se había alejado imprudentemente de la protección que ofrecía el edificio, él había aprovechado la distracción y se había ubicado estratégicamente detrás de ella, cerrandole el paso para poder reingresar al auditorio.

Hikari quiso gritar y no pudo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Kyo le sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos? -le dijo. No fue una invitación. Fue una orden.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Bueno, no me golpeen! Tenía que dejarle este suspenso, prepárense porque en el próximo capítulo se tomarán decisiones importantes! También volveremos a ver a Taichi :)**

 **Beso gigante! Buena semana!**


	16. Capriccio

**Aquí procurando cumplir con las actualizaciones! espero que les guste este capítulo que tiene todo tipo de condimimentos. Las leo!**

.Capriccio.

Hikari se quedó congelada en el lugar.

De pronto le pareció entrar en una nebulosa.

- _Flashback_ -

Apenas veía algo porque uno de sus ojos estaba totalmente hinchado y morado. Sentía que todo giraba a gran velocidad, como si fuera a ser engullida en cualquier momento por un agujero negro. Pero había una voz que la mantenía allí. Y una mano cálida y firme que parecía sostener aquel delgado hilo de vitalidad que aún le quedaba.

-Respira con calma, estás a salvo- la voz conocida la tranquilizó.

Escuchaba unos pocos sonidos de sus alrededores. Muchas personas había ingresado a su habitación cuando Kyo estaba dispuesto a asesinarla, deteniéndolo. Había escuchado las maldiciones de él y la forma en la que el cuerpo de policía se había abalanzado sobre el chico para esposarlo y de ese modo llevárselo.

Tímidamente, mientras los para-médicos comenzaron a atenderla y la policía técnica comenzaba a trabajar para recolectar pruebas de la escena, apareció su mejor amigo.

Koushiro había sido quien salvó su vida. Quien estuvo atento a que su amiga no había vuelto desde su habitación para beber algo luego del sublime concierto que había brindado aquella noche. Se había excusado con el resto de la gente que allí había, eso era cierto, pero horas antes habían quedado para luego de la cena.

Entonces el joven de cabello rojizo subió hasta el piso donde se hospedaba su amiga y le pareció escuchar un golpe y unos quejidos. Aquello lo alertó sobremanera -Hikari le había comentado unos días antes, muy nerviosa por cierto, que creía haber visto a su violento ex novio por la ciudad- y llamó de inmediato al número de emergencias además de poner sobre aviso a todo el personal del hotel.

Habían llegado a tiempo.

Pero la chica estaba demasiado herida, y solo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar. Koushiro procuraba mantenerla despierta porque así se lo habían ordenado. El pulso de ella había bajado demasiado y era muy débil.

-Estarás bien, amiga. Él ya no podrá tocarte. Y Taichi ya está viniendo desde Tokio.

Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba oír. Al fin pudo llorar.

- _Fin de Flashback_ -

Kyo la observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vámonos de una vez, estúpida.-

-Déjala en paz.

Hikari y su ex novio se voltearon y allí vieron a Takeru y Koushiro, que había aparecido tras ellos sin que se percataran.

Kobayashi se movió con rapidez hacia la chica pero se encontró sorpresivamente con Takeru y se dio de lleno contra él. El rubio era más alto y luego de interponerse hábilmente entre el agresor y la chica, le dedicó una mirada llena de desdén, mientras que Koushiro apartaba a su mejor amiga y la guiaba hacia el teatro, para ponerla a salvo ante la mirada del resto de los músicos, que se habían asomado con curiosidad.

Pero Kyo no iba a rendirse fácilmente, se dirigió al pianista y extrajo una navaja ágilmente del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo que no esperaba, era que Takeru fuera más rápido y le propinara un buen golpe en el rostro antes de poder atacar a su objetivo.

La navaja salió despedida de su mano por lo sorpresivo del ataque y comenzó un forcejeo que derivó en una desagradable golpiza.

Koushiro intentó separarlos, pero Takeru estaba realmente fuera de sí. Odiaba a ese sujeto, quería lastimarlo lo suficiente como para que no volviera a entrometerse con Hikari ni con su vida.

Pronto apareció la policía y los detuvo a ambos.

Hikari, horrorizada ante el espectáculo se había internado en el teatro para vomitar, acompañada por Sora y Mimi, que estaban nerviosas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Durante el viaje en el patrullero, exposado y compartiendo el asiento trasero con Kobayashi, no dijo absolutamente nada.

Pero Kyo si, le insultó de todas formas posibles, intentó provocarlo contando intimidades de Hikari y hasta se frustró al borde de la histeria cuando descubrió que no importaba la cantidad de amenazas que profiriera, Takeru no hablaría.

Un oficial viajaba entre ellos y otros dos iban en los asientos delanteros del coche. Las palabras de Ken cuando apareció en escena -el rubio ya estaba exposado en ese entonces- fueron clarísimas.

-No hables, ni una palabra. Todo puede ser usado en tu contra. Deja que sea él quien quede peor. Es posible que con un buen abogado te liberen pronto.

Así había actuado él. Mordiéndose la lengua para no replicar las ofensas de Kobayashi, sin desistir.

Llegaron a la estación de policía y para su sorpresa allí en la puerta le esperaba Taichi.

Bajó de la patrulla en silencio y su cuñado le indicó que se mantuviera así, mientras que el violento Kyo lanzaba maldiciones y era reducido por un grupo de oficiales cuando intentaba escaparse.

Ingresaron al edificio y allí los llevaron a habitaciones separadas.

Cada uno sería interrogado.

Takeru fue ubicado en un cubículo pequeño entre las numerosas oficinas que allí había. Le habían quitado las esposas y se encontraba solo, sentado frente a un viejo escritorio metálico y escuchando al otro lado de las finas paredes el murmullo de varias voces desconocidas. Poco después apareció el hermano de Hikari y se sentó junto a él, indicándole brevemente que hablara de forma escueta y luego lo dejara a él, mientras ingresaba una oficial y comenzaba a tomarle declaración a Takeru.

El joven explicó la situación y luego permitió que Taichi tomara la palabra para la defensa.

-Mi cliente solo protegió a su novia, que recibió varias amenazas de Kobayashi. También evitó que este tipo apuñalara a un amigo que quiso defenderla. Además Kyo tiene numerosas denuncias previas por maltrato y en su legajo figura un intento de asesinato contra Yagami Hikari. Tiene severos antecedentes, estuvo preso en Alemania y lleva meses estando prófugo de la policía de Tokio. Ha husmeado y acosado a mi defendido numerosas veces por el vínculo con la chica. Considero que el exabrupto no tiene porqué generar consecuencias negativas porque se estaba defendiendo a una persona de un asesino. Y debería tomarse en cuenta que Ishida actuó bajo un gran estrés por la amenza que este individuo representa para él. Solicito que se retiren los cargos.

La oficial aguardó tomó nota y discutió algunos puntos con Yagami, pero pronto se retiró de la habitación y el rubio y su abogado se quedaron en silencio. Nunca había visto tan molesto a Taichi, pero ciertamente no se trataba de algo contra él.

-Quiero agradecerte lo de esta noche.-dijo el joven de cabello castaño mientras se giraba para mirarle a los ojos - Aunque haya sido una locura, porque Kobayashi estaba preparado para atacar y podría haberte lastimado o algo peor, fue muy noble que defendieras a Hikari y a Koushiro. Ambos están aquí realizando una denuncia contra ese imbécil. Mi hermana no se encuentra muy bien, es difícil para ella enfrentar su mayor miedo y venir aquí, pero debe hacer lo necesario para que apresen a ese tipo cuanto antes. No sé qué va a pasar luego de estos días, pero mis contactos me han informado de que Kobayashi podría haber contactado a sicarios para asesinarte a ti y quitarte de su camino, por lo que sugiero que te vayas con Hikari a Berlín y procures estar fuera de Japón durante algún tiempo.

Las ùltimas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. ¿Era posible que Kyo estuviera tan desquiciado?

-Por mi parte continuaré preparando el caso para que esté preso durante un buen tiempo, pero debo reunir demasiados elementos para que la condena sea justa e inapelable, si tenemos suerte, de retirarse todos los cargos en tu contra podrían marcharse juntos la semana próxima. Todo esto si estás dispuesto a hacerlo. – Taichi se detuvo unos instantes, meditando un poco más sobre qué decir. -No tienes la obligación de hacer esto, ni siquiera de quedarte al lado de Hikari, pero has demostrado que realmente le quieres, y eso es algo que para mi familia y para mí es lo suficientemente importante. Piénsalo bien. No le he dicho nada de esto a mi hermana, porque quiero que lo reflexiones en profundidad, no tienes porqué hacerlo, ya te estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho. Para mí, ya eres un hermano.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aquella noche ni siquiera pudo pegar un ojo. Estaba demasiado ansioso y angustiado.

Afortunadamente las pruebas presentadas por Taichi, sumadas a las declaraciones de Koushiro y Hikari habían sido suficientes para dejarlo en libertad y retirarle los cargos, de modo que no había impedimento para viajar.

Sin embargo desde la Waseda le había llegado una notificación de que estaba suspendido por haberse comportado de aquel modo tan violento en las inmediaciones del teatro.

No importaba que Sora hubiera protestado y querido presentar los documentos de la policía que le eximían de la responsabilidad o de haber generado el conflicto, había una sanción inamovible desde el consejo directivo y no podría tocar durante un buen lapso de tiempo.

Tanto Miyako como Koushiro le habían dado su apoyo y habían intercedido por él, pero la decisión era firme, y tendría que conformarse con no poder hacer lo que tanto amaba durante algunos meses.

Ni siquiera había querido decírselo a Hikari. Ella estaba demasiado estresada y nerviosa por lo vivido como para generarle más preocupaciones.

Había solicitado una entrevista para poder apelar el fallo de los directivos de la Orquesta pero ni siquiera había sido escuchado.

Realmente la idea de marcharse con Hikari era la mejor opción. Aunque no quería precipitarse con la decisión, porque había otro factor demasiado importante que lo mantenía en su país, y era la recuperación de Yamato.

La mejor opción sería consultarlo con él, su hermano sí que era bueno para ver las situaciones con mente más fría. Así que cuando se hicieron las siete de la mañana, se levantó de la cama, y luego de darse un baño y desayunar partió hacia el hospital.

Si, Yamato lo entendería.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Por supuesto que sé lo que pasó. Y déjame decirte que se lo agradecí telefónicamente. -Yamato se cruzó de brazos asintiendo enérgicamente.

-¿Te dijo todo?

-Si te refieres a que casi matas de una golpiza al ex de tu novia, que el mismísimo Yagami Taichi fue tu abogado en la estación de la policía, y que además te ofreció irte a Berlín para salvarte el pellejo… sí. Me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Y desde cuando tú…? -Takeru se quedó mudo.

-No olvides que Sora es como una hermana para los Yagami, y que Taichi particularmente es su mejor amigo. Por supuesto que me lo ha contado todo, y déjame decirte que me has sorprendido mucho, nunca imaginé que llegarías a lastimar a alguien. -Yamato no parecía molesto, simplemente hablaba con calma desde la cama del hospital mientras desayunaba en compañía de su hermano menor. Estaban solos en la habitación y Sora acababa de salir para desayunar algo luego de pasar la noche acompañando al mayor de los Ishida, mientras los dos rubios conversaban sobre los últimos sucesos.

-Me estás hablando de tu archienemigo de la adolescencia, y ahora hasta conversas por teléfono con él…

Yamato lanzó una carcajada algo ronca -era una de las leves secuelas que le había dejado la respiración asistida durante su estado de coma- y bebió un poco de agua antes de proseguir con su charla.

-La adolescencia nos vuelve tontos. Hemos hecho las paces inesperadamente, en parte por lo bien que estamos con Sora y también porque Hikari y tu están juntos, y Yagami se ha dado cuenta de que ambos somos buenos tipos con ellas. Especialmente yo, que he dejado de comportarme como un idiota.

Así que era eso. El joven continuó hablando.

-Me sorprendió mucho el gesto de Taichi y por eso insistí en llamarlo cuando él cuando le avisó a Sora que ya te habían retirado los cargos. Además ella me comentó lo de la Waseda y se siente muy mal por tu sanción. Fue muy injusto.

-Eso es lo que venía a consultarte. Creo que esto que ocurrió con la orquesta solo me liberó de tener que seguir cumpliendo con ese trabajo, y a la vez he meditado mucho lo que implicaría irme de Japón con Hikari.

-Es hora de madurar -dijo Yamato con una sonrisa -quizás es el momento de cortar con todas esas ideas tuyas de que necesitas establecerte. Creo que es hora de que tomes las riendas de tu vida y te decidas de una vez por todas a desafiarte a tí mismo. ¿No has pensado en que irte a Berlín podría ser una puerta para que comiences a avanzar con el violín? Siempre has querido ser concertista, y además sé que tienes una excelente profesora en estos momentos. ¿No has pensado en audicionar para otras orquestas?

Takeru sintió una ola de gratitud hacia su hermano. Nunca, en todos esos años en los que Yamato había vivido de sus giras y estado continuamente viajando por el mundo, se había planteado esa posibilidad para él mismo. Y de pronto parecía evidente que era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba para realizarse. Hikari se lo había dicho varias veces, pero siempre se ocupaba de deprimirse por entrar en comparaciones con otros músicos, sin poder apreciar sus propios avances. Sora entró sonriente a la habitación mientras parecía distraída escribiendo en su celular.

Takeru aún reflexionaba sobre las palabras de su hermano. Era cierto. Era hora de irse.

-Solo me pregunto qué hacer con los gastos de mi departamento, vender todo para irme con más dinero es una buena opción…

-O encargarle a tu hermano que te lo cuide mientras termina de recuperarse -interrumpió Yamato- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que la próxima semana ya me enviarán a casa?

Sora se sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Takeru.

-¿Crees que de verdad me interesa volver a casa de nuestros padres? Para nada. Me viene como anillo al dedo que te vayas, mientras reorganizo mi vida tranquilamente, puedo pagarte un alquiler por tu departamento y de ese modo puedes quedarte tranquilo de que estará en buenas manos. Tendrás algo de dinero para que puedas audicionar tranquilamente hasta encontrar algo interesante. ¡Ah! Y lo mejor es que podrás estar a salvo de ese desquisiado, y Hikari se sentirá mucho más segura. ¿Olvidé mencionar algo?-el joven observó a Sora fingiendo gran seriedad.

-Creo que es una oferta genial.- concedió la pelirroja mientras aguantaba la risa.

Takeru los miró.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto abrazó a su hermano, luego a la chica y se marchó precipitadamente. La decisión estaba clara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la ida de Takeru, Sora se volteó para mirar a Yamato.

-Eres un hermano muy atento.

-Ya era hora de que entendiera que tiene que tomar los hechos malos como oportunidades para crecer.

-¡JA! Y tú lo has aprendido ayer -se burló ella.

El joven se rió ante la broma de la chica y se levantó lentamente para caminar hacia ella, ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado y estaba feliz de que todo marchara bien entre ellos. Bien de verdad.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos y le dio un beso cargado de dulzura, mientras sentía los brazos de Yamato rodeándola con fuerza

-Estoy orgullosa de ti -susurró Sora mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ayer era un imbécil inmaduro y hoy estoy dando consejos de vida.

Se separaron un poco, sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír. La chica apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio mientras que él le acariciaba el dorso, hasta toparse con un delicado relieve en uno de sus dedos.

-A veces hay que pasar por eso para poder ver todo en perspectiva -dijo Sora con un susurro.

-Mmmm. Si. ¿Oye, ya le has dicho a alguien?

-Tu hermano ni lo notó, prefiero decirlo antes de que se vayan.

-Con todos estos problemas, se atrasará todo.

-¿Has pensado en que eso nos dará un mayor margen para organizar todo con tiempo y estar tranquilos?

-Ah, cierto. Organizar una boda siempre es estresante. Eso me han dicho.

Sora se rió.

-No sabes hasta qué punto-dijo maliciosamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Mi idea es que comiencen a ser capítulos más cortos para llevar más ágilmente las actualizaciones. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**


	17. Fuga

.Fuga.

Sus nervios crecían a medida que el avión se acercaba a la pista principal, preparándose para el despegue. Sus piernas estaban inquietas, haciendo movimientos repetitivos a medida que aumentaba la ansiedad. El reducido espacio para estar sentado le preocupaba, considerando las muchas horas de viaje que tenían por delante y procuraba no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que era la primera vez que se subía a un artefacto así. Miraba hacia afuera en silencio.

Sintió el contacto de la cálida mano de Hikari sobre la suya y se giró para contemplarla.

Ella se veía tranquila y le sonreía con ternura. No le dijo nada, solo se limitó a enviarle un beso aéreo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón .

Los últimos días habían sido una verdadera locura para los dos. Preparar las valijas, alquilar un departamento en Berlín para instalarse unos cuantos meses, limpiar el departamento de Takeru para dejarlo en condiciones para que lo habitara Yamato, despedirse de sus amigos y familias, guardar en cajas las incontables partituras del rubio en la habitación que Hikari tenía en casa de sus padres, y por supuesto, estar pendientes de la situación legal de Kobayashi.

Por fortuna el ex novio de la violinista estaría un tiempo encerrado en prisión y además todas las fronteras de Japón estaban cerradas para que él no pudiera salir del país.

Estarían tranquilos viviendo a tanta distancia, además de todo lo que venía para la carrera solista de Hikari.

Observó unos segundos más el dulce rostro de la chica antes de volver a mirar con preocupación creciente hacia el exterior del avión. Este se había detenido unos instantes para solicitar la autorización para despegar.

Respiró hondo y escuchó una risita proveniente de su novia. Prefirió no comentar nada para que cesara de burlarse de él, no le resultaba gracioso.

Momentos después, cuando tomaron velocidad y sintió el leve cosquilleo en el estómago al dejar la tierra, solo pensó en que ante sus pies comenzaba a dibujarse una nueva senda, su destino listo para comenzar a escribirse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru abrió la puerta del departamento y se hizo a un lado para que ingresara Hikari mientras él se ocupaba de buscar las valijas que habían quedado unos metros apartadas.

Escuchó a su novia mientras recorría las diferentes habitaciones en las que vivirían durante varios meses. A juzgar por los suspiros que provenían de su nuevo hogar, la chica realmente parecía feliz y satisfecha.

Atravesó el umbral principal y una vez que depositó todas las valijas en el suelo, cerró la puerta tras él para dirigir sus ojos celestes al lugar donde se encontraban.

Realmente Hikari había sido muy inteligente al buscar un departamento ya amoblado, eso facilitaría muchas cosas.

La sala principal era bastante amplia y tenía varias ventanas que permitían el ingreso de mucha luz natural, se encontraban en un sexto piso, por lo cual no había árboles que intervinieran con el paisaje a su alrededor.

El barrio no contaba con edificaciones muy altas, lo cual era positivo.

La castaña apareció sorpresivamente detrás de él y tomó su mano para guiarlo por todo el lugar.

Había dos habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, una cocina pequeña pero sumamente funcional, un comedor y un bellísimo y amplio balcón lleno de plantas, que estaba amoblado coquetamente con sillas y una mesa de jardín.

-No podría pedir más. -dijo Hikari con una sonrisa muy amplia mientras observaba aquella terraza tan bonita.

Takeru se le acercó por detrás y rodeó los hombros de la joven con sus brazos, dejando su cabeza apoyada cómodamente sobre los cabellos sedosos de ella.

-Es mejor de lo que imaginé, pero me falta algo. - dijo él, separándose lentementa para adelantarse unos pasos hacia la barandilla a la vez que se asomaba a observar el tránsito unos cuantos metros más abajo.

-¿Qué? – Takeru sonrió y notó muy divertido el tono preocupado en la voz de la chica, mientras fingía estar atento a lo que sucedía en las calles.

-Necesito un buen descanso luego de inaugurar nuestro hogar como corresponde.- el rubio hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa, tan solo al imaginar los colores que le subirían al rostro a su novia con aquel comentario.

-Qué gracioso eres - Hikari se le acercó con los brazós cruzados sobre el pecho para enfrentarlo con su mirada que fingía ser de reproche -antes deberíamos deshacer el equipaj…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Takeru no se contuvo de sus ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

El beso se prolongó unos segundos que parecieron transcurrir con mucha lentitud, hasta que la chica se separó con una sonrisa atontada y enfrentó los ojos claros de él con los suyos, ahora feliz.

-Me encanta verte sonreír así, como desde el principio -susurró el rubio mirándola fascinado -definitivamente ha sido una excelente decisión.

Ella se conmovió. Esas palabras sí que eran importantes, un calor le recorrió el pecho y se fundió en un abrazo con Takeru.

Él la besó otra vez, con mayor intensidad.

Ya en el dormitorio principal se quitaron la ropa con la pasión de dos amantes adolescentes, a diferencia de las últimas veces en Tokio, Hikari dejó de lado su timidez y fragilidad para dar paso a otra faceta. Y para el joven el cambio fue demasiado importante. Como si toda la seguridad que le brindaba el hecho de estar en Berlín se tradujera en su actitud.

Ella le dio un leve empujón y él se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, observando cómo ella se colocaba sobre él, sin dejar de besarle el cuello y despertando todo tipo de reacciones en su cuerpo.

Vio descender lentamente los cabellos castaños de ella hacia su abdomen, hasta que los besos le distrajeron lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar y comenzar a disfrutar de las suaves caricias en sus zonas más íntimas.

Hizo un último esfuerzo por incorporarse y alcanzarla con sus brazos para besarla, pero ella insistió con un nuevo empujón para que se quedara allí tendido, Takeru estaba perdiéndose con aquellos labios que despertaban en él maravillosas sensaciones. Pocas veces lo habían pillado tan de sorpresa en la cama, usualmente era él quien tomaba la iniciativa. Se preguntó si aquella sería realmente su novia, pero los pensamientos pronto dejaron de tener sentido para arremolinarse en algún alejado lugar de su conciencia.

Tuvo que rogarle que se detuviera, porque sentía que no podría llegar a satisfacerla si ella continuaba así.

La joven se incorporó durante unos segundos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Cansado del viaje?

Takeru se incorporó más rápido de lo que ella pudiera haber imaginado, de modo que rodeó su cintura hábilmente con un brazo mientras con un leve giro la acostó bajo su cuerpo. Ahora era ella quien no podía moverse.

Conforme con el resultado de su maniobra, se dedicó a besar el cuello de Hikari mientras lentamente sus manos se dirigían a las muñecas de la chica para inmovilizarla y poder actuar a su gusto. Se dio cuenta de que ella realmente lo estaba disfrutando por los gemidos que se le escapaban de los labios. Descendió con besos hacia el pecho y allí se entretuvo mientras estaba atento a la forma en la que ella parecía retorcerse bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando la penetró, lo hizo con fuerza, a diferencia de todas las otras veces, y ella arqueó su espalda de puro placer.

Le encantaba verla así, disfrutando y enredando sus piernas con las de él, para que sus caderas quedaran unidas y así moverse simultáneamente, realmente se preguntaba si todas las otras veces había disfrutado tanto como aquella. No era mejor, era diferente.

Y lo entendió al encontrarse con la mirada intensa de ella, con su boca abierta. Aquel era el sabor de la libertad.

Era la misma Hikari que lo seducía en el escenario, era libre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cuando despertó, ella no estaba a su lado. Se revolvió algo incómodo, porque esa cama era muy distinta a la suya. Escuchó un murmullo en otra habitación y agudizó el oído. Hikari hablaba fluidamente alemán y parecía divertida.

Decidió incorporarse, aún adormilado y sin tener idea de qué hora era, la luz que entraba desde el exterior le indicaba que había oscurecido, y su estómago rugió por el hambre, así que se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hacia la sala principal para buscar su valija donde se encontraba su toalla.

Caminó por el pasillo y percibió en delicioso aroma que no pudo identificar, pero no importaba, era comida.

Hikari estaba en la cocina y continuaba hablando y riendo bastante, así que ni se molestó en interrumpirla, simplemente recogió las valijas y las llevó hasta la habitación de ambos.

Un rato después salía de la ducha, relajado y feliz mientras pensaba en qué cenarían.

Percibió sonidos al otro lado de la puerta y se apresuró a vestirse para finalmente salir del cuarto de baño y ver a su novia sentada sobre la cama mientras buscaba distraídamente algo dentro de su valija.

-Hola.

La chica se sobresaltó, ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar.

-¿Descansaste? -preguntó Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Bastante. ¿y tú?

-Nada. Pero es porque quería avisarle a mis amigos que ya estoy por aquí. Comenzaré mis ensayos mañana.

-¿De verdad?- Takeru se acercó y ella le hizo lugar para que se sentara a su lado sobre el borde de la cama.

-Si. Imagino que no te hace muy feliz.

-¿Por qué no? Es genial que ya comiences a trabajar en lo que viene, es lo que amas hacer. Quizás en algún momento podrías mostrarme la ciudad.

Ella asintió aliviada. Realmente aún le costaba eso de tener una relación seria en la que no le estuvieran reclamando atención ni pidiéndole explicaciones. Muy a su pesar, se daba cuenta de que muchas secuelas del pasaje de Kyo por su vida aún estaban con ella.

-Tranquilo amor. No es que no vayas a hacer nada. De hecho tendrás con qué entretenerte. -pudo ver el gesto de sorpresa en los ojos del rubio.

-¿Ah si? No tengo problema en hacerme cargo de la limpieza y la cena, de hecho no quiero presumir, pero me iba muy bien en las clases de economía doméstica en el instituto. -Takeru le sonrió con un fingido desdén y ella lanzó una carcajada burlona mientras él cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con un gesto ofendido.

-Sabes… podrías hacerte cargo dela limpieza, pero también tendrás que estudiar. Te dije que no veníamos solo por mí. Tienes un mundo al cual enfrentarte y del cual aprender. Me tomé la libertad de anotarte en una audición. -soltó ella. Ahora sí que vio la sorpresa reflejada en la expresión de su novio. Se quedó helado. Hikari salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, escuchando los pasos del sorprendido rubio que la seguían.

-¿Tú qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-¿Cuándo?

-En un mes es la audición, y te inscribí hace unos minutos, con mi profesor alemán de violín.

-¿Qué?

Ya no pudo contenerse y se giró para enfrentarlo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Te inscribí porque tú no te atreverías a dar ese paso. La audición es dentro de un mes, y mi profesor será quien dirija la obra.

-¿Qué obra es?

-Las cuatro estaciones, de Vivaldi.

-Yo… gracias.

Takeru estaba genuinamente conmovido. No se había imaginado que Hikari hiciera eso por él. Pero entendía que de otro modo, él mismo jamás iba a atreverse a audicionar, porque no era el hecho en sí de "competir", sino que tenía demasiado miedo de perder, de no ser suficientemente bueno. Su novia lo forzaría a presentarse y por una vez en la vida, supo que era lo mejor para él. Así que dio un paso hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos, recortando la distancia entre ellos y besándola.

Ella interrumpió el beso, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él.

-¿Sabes…? – susurró mientras que él la observaba - se está quemando la cena…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luego de la primer semana de adaptación a los nuevos horarios, comenzaba a establecer sus rutinas del día a día. Se levantaban temprano y desayunaban juntos. Luego Hikari comenzaba a estudiar en la habitación que habían destinado a la música y él se marchaba a realizar las compras o simplemente a recorrer la ciudad. Sobre el mediodía almorzaban juntos, a veces en el departamento, y otras veces en algún restaurante. Por la tarde ella se marchaba para los ensayos y Takeru comenzaba a estudiar para la audición.

Habían logrado organizarse así y de momento todo iba de maravilla.

Aquella tarde habló con su hermano a través de una videollamada. Yamato le mostró el departamento de Tokio y hablaron largo y tendido sobre los planes de ambos.

Había que ver el cambio que habían tenido las vidas de ambos durante los últimos tiempos. Su hermano se había comprometido con Sora antes de que Hikari y él viajaran a Berlín, y ahora estaban planificando la boda. Por otro lado, Kobayashi tendría varios meses en prisión y Taichi estaba obsesionado con armar un buen juicio contra él.

La charla fue amena y Takeru se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su familia. Aún así recordaba las palabras de su hermano. Era hora de buscar su destino, y era muy positivo que Hikari fuera la clase de pareja que había necesitado en ese momento, alguien que le ayudara a despegar, del mismo modo que Yamato había necesitado aterrizar.

Con esos pensamientos se despidió y se dispuso a estudiar la obra de Vivaldi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No he tenido mucho tienpo para escribir, lo cual es lógico a esta altura del año! En el próximo capítulo Takeru se enfrentará a sus grandes temores. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**


	18. Semifusa

.Semifusa.

Con el paso de los días, Takeru comenzaba a mejorar sus ejecuciones. Los sábados eran los días en los que Hikari se podía hacer un tiempo para corregir su técnica o darle consejos prácticos para la interpretación de esa obra.

Poco a poco había comenzado a cambiar su perspectiva a la hora de estudiar. Ahora ocupaba el tiempo informándose sobre el compositor, la historia detrás de la obra y la forma en la que se tocaban los instrumentos en esa época, la intención detrás de cada nota.

Le encantaba escuchar hablar a su novia de eso, ella analizaba el contexto histórico y utilizaba todos los datos para enriquecer la calidad de sus conciertos, y ahora él comenzaba a entender que más allá de la sensibilidad y simpleza que veía en la chica cuando tocaba, más allá de su brillante técnica, había muchas horas de estudio y mucho conocimiento detrás. Eso era lo que la hacía una artista tan completa. Y eso estaba aprendiendiendo él.

En el caso de la obra que tenía entre manos, Vivaldi había compuesto el concierto acompañado de poesía. Cada uno de los pequeños movimientos iba acompañado por unos versos para darle otra intención a la música, y eso le ayudaba en gran parte para poder poner en práctica todo lo que Hikari le estaba enseñando.

Vieron varios videos de otros violinistas interpretando la obra y sacaban sus conclusiones. De verdad ahora comprendía porqué Hikari había llegado a ser tan brillante.

Restando una semana para la temida audición, de pronto ya no se sentía tan mal consigo mismo. Incluso había accedido a que su novia lo filmara para luego corregirle posturas, era un gran avance contra su gran enemiga, la inseguridad.

"Si tienes miedo de fallar, no hay nada mejor para superarlo que equivocarte. Aprendiendo de los errores, entendiéndolos, es la única forma de que los superes. Te abres a equivocarte y ya dejas de estar tan pendiente del resultado perfecto, por el contrario, lo disfrutas, y te equivocas menos, porque ya eso no te genera estrés"

Esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su mente.

Y vaya que las aplicaba. De pronto ya no se enojaba consigo mismo, sino que se reía. Algunas veces Hikari llegaba al departamento y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación en la que él estaba estudiando, y lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras él se reía y hacía muecas frente al espejo ante algún error.

Faltaba un día para que ella tocara el concierto con la Orquesta de Berlín y ya tenía todo preparado. Hasta había recibido un vestido de préstamo y estaba ansiosa por mostrárselo a Takeru.

Aguardó en silencio a que él terminara con su estudio, se dedicó a observarlo con mucho gusto, recorriendo con la mirada la alta figura, y recordando los hermosos momentos vividos cuando recién comenzaba a darle clases, cuando procuraba no mirarle directamente o no ruborizarse cuando le corregía la postura.

- _Flashback_ -

Parecía muy lejano aquel primer beso bajo los árboles del parque. Recordaba que había llegado empapada a su casa por la copiosa lluvia y ni siquiera había intercambiado palabras con sus padres, para que no notaran lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Su corazón latiendo a un ritmo demasiado intenso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía eso con alguien, no sabía si alguna vez había tenido esa química con sus ex, esa tensión. Los días siguientes había estado muy preocupada antes de volver a verlo, porque tenía tanto miedo a lo que pudiera resultar, mucho que arriesgar ahora que comenzaba a sentirse libre.

Pero él era sumamente gentil y comprensivo.

Luego de una semana en la que estaba llena de dudas, llegó el día de la clase y esta transcurrió con calma. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero al final Takeru le dijo que necesitaba hablar -y vaya que Hikari sentía lo mismo – así que ella accedió a caminar con él por el parque, hasta que se sentaron en una banca que allí había.

Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio hasta que él se giró y la miró a los ojos.

-Me gustas mucho, de verdad. No quiero que te sientas incómoda con esto que ha pasado, ¿si? Realmente quisiera salir contigo, aunque sé que no he generado buenos antecedentes.

Ella asintió, no se atrevía a hablar, pero ante esas palabras solo recordaba a la bella chica de cabello azul, que había besado a Takeru frente a sus ojos, haciendo pedazos sus infantiles proyecciones a futuro con él. Y sin embargo allí estaba el rubio, siendo sincero. Y algo en el corazón de ella se lo indicaba, realmente valía la pena correr el riesgo e intentarlo con él. ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando cada porción de su alma y su cuerpo así lo deseaban?

-¿Y esa chica?- preguntó dudosa. Quería saber algo al respecto.

Takeru frunció el ceño levemente, con amargura.

-Mitsuki es parte del pasado desde aquel día en el que nos viste. Te seré sincero, no pretendía salir seriamente con ella, me distraía, pero era bastante obsesiva y no quería dejarme por nada del mundo, a pesar de que ya estábamos distanciados. Aquella noche me enojé mucho con ella y le dije que no quería verla más. Lo ha respetado, se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella. No le hizo gracia pero me la quité de encima. No estoy orgulloso de ello.

Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio.

-Me he sentido rara estos días, Takeru. No sabía si llamarte o ignorarte, hasta dudaba de que fueras a aparecer en la clase de hoy.

-Lamento eso. Yo… -el chico hizo una pausa para reorganizar las palabras que se arremolinaban en su cabeza- yo estoy seguro de querer conocerte más, de hecho creo que lo deseo desde aquel día en el que intentaron robarte el violín en el tren. Porque esto no me pasó nunca con nadie. - sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras lo decía, y por alguna razón Hikari realmente leyó la sinceridad en ellos.

-Es que… a mí me sucede igual.

Listo. Lo dijo. Vio cómo él alzaba las cejas con sorpresa, solo un segundo, para luego acercarse a la chica, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con intensidad.

-Entonces…

-Veamos qué sucede - dijo la castaña, notando que los colores se le subían al rostro. Decidió romper ella misma con la tensión del momento, no creía soportar más tiempo aquella mirada tan hermosa fija en su rostro.

Tomó el rostro de Takeru entre sus finas manos y besó sus labios con suavidad, con timidez, hasta que él respondió, rodeándola con sus brazos e intensificando el beso. Todo fue perfecto hasta que el móvil del chico sonó.

Allí se separaron de mala gana y Takeru contestó la llamada de su hermano a regañadines. Intercambiaron unas breves palabras y cortó la comunicación.

Se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Eres hermosa.

Ella suspiró, sentía las mariposas en su estómago.

-Podríamos ir lento.

El rubio asintió con complacencia.

-Si así lo prefieres…

-Necesito que sea así. Tengo mis razones.

Notó que Takeru no comprendía mucho a lo que ella se refería, pero asintió, lo notaba tan feliz como ella misma.

- _Fin del flashback_ -

Ahora, mirando hacia ese pasado -tan solo unos meses atrás- su relación estaba realmente afianzada. Había podido confiar abiertamente en él, sus mayores inseguridades y temores eran alejadas con la mera presencia del chico. Eran tiempos muy diferentes y ella sabía que aquellos ùltimos sucesos eran una clarísima prueba de que estaban transitando el camino juntos y de forma correcta.

Volvió a la realidad y se retiró en silencio de la habitación para que Takeru finalizara su ensayo tranquilo.

Se dedicó a pedir la cena, pues no tenía ánimos para cocinar.

Tomó asiento en el enorme sofá de la sala principal y encendió la televisión para buscar algún canal con música de los años ochenta, era uno de sus géneros favoritos.

Su novio apareció unos momentos después, y comprobó que la chica se había quedado dormida. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando veinte minutos más tarde sonó el timbre, y supo que ella había pedido algo para cenar.

Bajó a pagar y recibir la comida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hikari se veía demasiado hermosa. Él no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

El vestido era naranja, y realzaba su palidez y sus delicados ojos almendrados.

El maquillaje no era excesivo, lo justo. Sus largos cabellos recogidos en un elegante rodete y decorados con broches dorados llenos de perlas. Takeru la contempló fascinado y la hizo girar varias veces entre sus brazos, apreciando de cerca la vaporosa tela que brillaba y arrancaba destellos dorados al reflejarse en la piel de la chica, el vestido era largo y la falda era amplia, pero en la parte superior se ceñía al delgado cuerpo de su novia. Se detuvo en la parte superior de la espalda, que quedaba al descubierto, y allí depositó unos besos, embriagándose del perfume que ella utilizaba para aquellas ocasiones.

Hikari se reía suavemente por las cosquillas que le generaban las caricias de él en sus hombros.

Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, sonriendo feliz al comprobar lo mucho que había acertado con la elección de su hermoso vestido. Su novio se veía muy bien, le gustaba lo elegante que podía resultar con aquel esmoquin negro y los rebeldes cabellos dorados peinados hacia atrás, destacando los ojos de un cristalino color azul claro.

Él rozó con la yema de sus dedos el delicado escote que estaba lleno de perlas bordadas, haciendo juego con el peinado de la chica. Era el tipo de colores que mejor le sentaban a ella, los cálidos, que combinaban con sus ojos y cabellos castaños. Eso, o realmente ella lo hechizaba. Colocó las manos en la cintura de la chica, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-Estás preciosa.

Hikari, que había cerrado los ojos ante el contacto, los abrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo.

-Te quiero -fue su respuesta.

Ya casi era la hora de salir.

Se terminaron de alistar y ella recogió su mejor violín, aquel que utilizaba en los conciertos.

Momentos después se dirigían al teatro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No era preciso destacar que Hikari se había lucido enormemente.

Luego del concierto habían sido invitados a un lujoso hotel en el que se celebraba una gran fiesta de gala, en la que estaban no solo quienes habían participado de la jornada musical de aquella noche, sino todos los grandes renombres de la música académica.

Takeru estaba mudo de sorpresa al poder saludar a músicos, directores y compositores a los que admiraba.

Hikari los conocía a todos y se movía en ese círculo con confianza, allá donde iba, alguien la llamaba por su nombre y la saludaban alegremente. El rubio estaba sorprendido, especialmente cuando un gran violinista la felicitó por la ejecución de aquella noche.

Allí supo que se trataba del misterioso profesor alemán de su novia, y que sería quien dirigiera la obra de Vivaldi que él estaba estudiando. Se sintió aturdido. Era difícil no sentirse disminuído al lado de ella, que desplegaba sus sonrisas y su humildad allá donde iba.

Sin embargo ella mantenía su perfil bajo, siendo muy educada y presentandole a todas esas personas a su novio, violinista también. Sí que era hábil, de pronto muchos le habían prestado atención al acompañante de Hikari, y algunos le preguntaban sobre las obras que estudiaba y donde había tocado. Al mencionar a la Orquesta Waseda varios asentían con aprobación.

De ese modo comenzaba a internalizarse en la otra cara de la autogestión como artista. Debía aprender a promocionarse, debía acostumbrarse a hacer lobby y a dejarse ver en aquellos círculos.

La chica se lo había explicado aquella tarde mientras se peinaba. El joven no lo había entendido al principio, quería hacerse conocer por su talento.

Pero la castaña había sonreído y dicho una gran verdad: "muchos son talentosos, pero no tienen contactos que los ayuden a hacerse un nombre, y debes aprovechar cada oportunidad para relacionarte con ellos. Es más probable que te presten atención así. Y tú quieres ser solista, estás esforzándote y trabajando en ello, pero esto es parte de la carrera también, pensar en grande, venderse como un buen producto. Así es la era de las redes sociales y la globalización, y sino pregúntale a tu hermano, las entrevistas y reuniones que debe haber tenido para promocionar a su banda".

Y tenía razón.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aquella mañana se despertó muy temprano. Había procurado descansar bastante para lograr la mayor concentración posible a la hora de audicionar, pero los nervios no se lo permitieron.

A su lado, Hikari dormía profundamente, descansando de su primer gran concierto unos días antes.

Se levantó en el mayor silencio posible, recogiendo la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior para vestirse en otra habitación.

Su violín y las partituras estaban perfectamente colocados sobre la mesa, aguardando a que llegara la hora. Se decidió a preparar un buen desayuno mientras que en su mente repasaba los pequeños movimientos de las cuatro estaciones. Sabía que podían pedirle que ejecutara cualquiera de ellos, por lo que había hablado con el profesor de Hikari, él iba a estar presente allí y eso le tranquilizaba. En algún momento habría sentido que estaba jugando sucio, pero le había quedado muy claro todo al hablar en aquella fiesta tan formal con algunos de los músicos que más admiraba.

Así que un buen rato después se encontraba preparando las tostadas, el café para él y el té para ella. Se había encerrado en la diminuta cocina a hacer un jugo de naranja mientras tarareaba algunos pasajes lentos del concierto.

Momentos después se dirigía a la habitación donde dormía Hikari.

La despertó con algunos besos en el rostro. Le divertía hacerlo de ese modo, le agradaba ver la forma en la que ella fruncía la boca y el ceño mientras aún dormida intentaba apartarlo con leves empujones. Finalmente abría sus ojos castaños y lo observaba, entre molesta y somnolienta, hasta que se situaba en la realidad y le sonreía, luchando por no volver a cerrar los ojos.

Ella lo observó unos instantes y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se incorporó para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

Se rieron bastante y al final él se quedó unos instantes apoyado en el pecho de su novia, aferrándose a su pequeña cintura mientras lograba desprenderse de los crecientes nervios que sentía.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella con su voz grave de recién levantada, aún rodeando el cuello del chico a la vez que acariciaba su espalda.

-Muy nervioso. Hice el desayuno.

-Vaya. Deberías estar nervioso más seguido. - bromeó.

Takeru se rió y con sus dedos índices le pinchó los costados, haciendo que ella se retorciera por la sorpresa y estallara de risa.

-Esto te va a costar caro. -dijo él en tono burlón.

-Tiemblo de miedo. -al parecer estaba de muy buen humor.

Se incorporaron y él fue a buscar el desayuno mientras ella lo observaba sonriente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El largo pasillo estaba lleno de personas, unos cuantos violinistas que aguardaban a ser llamados para la audición. Estaban en un conservatorio de Berlín, el mismo en el que Hikari había estudiado algunos años.

Takeru sentía sus nervios a flor de piel, pero ella estaba a su lado, sonriente y con palabras calmas. Había visto salir a muchos músicos que ya se habían probado, la mayoría bastante tristes o enojados. Al parecer el nivel de exigencia era bastante alto, y eso no le tranquilizaba.

Por otro lado hubo muchos que practicaban fuera y eso acentuaba su preocupación. Pocos salían de la instancia sintiéndose satisfechos.

Al cabo de una hora, uno de los músicos que evaluaba se asomó con rostro cansado.

-Takaishi, Takeru

Hikari le apretó el brazo y eso le hizo reaccionar. Claro, hacía tiempo que quería forjar su carrera en base a su propio esfuerzo, no quería utilizar el mismo apellido que su hermano, así que había elegido el materno. El joven se adelantó con su violín e ingresó al salón solo.

La habitación era amplia y estaba maravillosamente aislada de influencias sonoras del exterior. La luz del día se proyectaba en el piso de baldosas oscuras.

Hacia el centro del salón vio sentados detrás de una mesa a quienes evaluaban. Eran cinco personas.

El profesor de Hikari de hallaba en el medio, a su lado había una bella joven de cabello azabache con grandes gafas cuadradas, que observaba con una generosa sonrisa a todo lo que le rodeaba. El hombre que le había llamado por su nombre se ubicaba al otro lado del profesor violinista. También vio un hombre mayor -era un conocido director de orquesta- y en uno de los extremos, casi pasando desapercibido, a un jovencito que no tendría más de veinte años, con grandes ojos verdes de mirada profunda.

Los hombres conversaban en voz baja hasta que la chica les pidió que hicieran silencio.

-¿Tu nombre? -preguntó ella con dulzura.

-Takeru Takaishi.

Ella anotó algo en una planilla que tenía en su regazo.

-Cuando estés listo… comienza con el primer movimiento del Verano.

El joven asintió. Se ubicó sobre la tarima que le indicó el profesor de Hikari y respiró hondo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **He tenido más tiempo de lo usual! Pronto el nuevo capítulo. Quise explayarme un poco en la relación cotidiana de ellos y mezclarlo con algo de la industria musical.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **Me gustó introducir a Meiko y a Iori en el fic, hacía tiempo que los tenía en mente!**

 **Les recomiendo que escuchen este concierto de Vivaldi, _Las Cuatro Estaciones,_ hay muchos movimientos conocidos, y es una obra preciosa!**

 **Saludos y gracias por continuar leyendo!**


	19. Arpeggiato

.Arpeggiato.

Takeru respiró hondo.

Les habían indicado en las bases de la audición que en el primer movimiento propuesto -podía ser cualquiera de los doce de los cuatro conciertos- se estudiaría la técnica del violinista, y en caso de que fuera aprobada, se pediría la interpretación del solista acompañado por un piano que representaría el cuarteto de cuerdas y el clavecín que completaban la dinámica instrumental de la obra.

Así que se concentró y comenzó a tocar las partes solistas del primer movimiento del concierto denominado "Verano". Le agradaba porque comenzaba suave, casi describiendo lo que decía el poema referido a a esa obra.

Se concentró en disfrutarlo, en imaginar escenas de verano mientras sus dedos se movían con seguridad sobre el brazo del violín, y su brazo hábil hacía que el arco frotara con suavidad las cuerdas.

Cuando había logrado ese clima calmo que Hikari le había mostrado, comenzó la parte más rápida. Por algo se le llamaba "Allegro non molto".

Con agilidad y precisión pasó esa parte, sintiéndose bien con cómo le hacía sentir y lo que lograba.

Volvió a alternar con la parte lenta y esta continuó su desarrollo para prepararse para lo más ágil.

El virtuosismo estalló de pronto, justo como su novia le había enseñado, adueñándose del suspenso y los cambios de dinámica y velocidad con precisión.

Takeru nunca había tocado de aquella forma, y ese día todo iba a depender de su desempeño, ese día era para premiar toda su perseverancia luego de tantos años sintiéndose sin rumbo, ahora podía mirar hacia atrás, sonriendo y siendo consciente de que la esperanza surgía de todo su ser. Lo mejor iba a venir.

El movimiento volvía a bajar a un ritmo lento y allí se representaba el sopor del calor del verano, para luego arremeter con la mayor potencia al final.

Takeru terminó de tocar bruscamente.

Para su sorpresa escuchó el tímido aplauso de la única chica del grupo. Los otros miembros del jurado asentían con conformidad e intercambiaban susurros, era evidente que les había gustado su desempeño.

El violinista alemán le sonrió y le hizo un gesto al joven que se encargaba de llamar a los participantes, un muchacho de cabello alborotado con un extraño color rojizo, que de mala gana se puso de pie y caminó con pesadez hacia el piano que se hallaba en la otra esquina del salón. Takeru ni siquiera había reparado en el instrumento, que era recto y se apoyaba contra la pared a sus espaldas, también sobre la pequeña tarima en la que él estaba.

El profesor de Hikari acomodó su cabello rubio y le sonrió mientras los otros que lo acompañaban contemplaban la escena en silencio. El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio que tenía frente a él, mirando fijamente a Takeru y habló con calma, aunque en su forma de observarlo y analizarlo había otro significado: desafío.

-Primer movimiento de Invierno.

El joven asintió y escuchó un quejido a sus espaldas, proveniente del chico que interpretaría la parte orquestal en el piano.

Takeru aceptó la prueba. Imaginaba que ese hombre realmente quería comprobar hasta donde podría llegar. El mensaje era claro "sé que tu novia es brillante, y que tiene renombre, pero muéstrame qué eres capaz de hacer sin su apoyo".

Por supuesto que le demostraría. Y le quitaría esa expresión burlona del rostro.

El piano comenzó a marcar el pulso y sonaron los primeros compases de orquesta, hasta que Takeru dejó fluir todo el virtuosismo en sus parte, se alternaban las partes de orquesta y solo de modo salvaje. No se equivocó en ninguna nota, y las tocó de un modo sublime, incluso las partes en las que el sonido era más suave, para finalizar el movimiento con un último crescendo final y cerrarlo de modo serio y calmo.

Sus ojos claros se fijaron en aquel hombre, que ya no tenía esa mueca extraña en el rostro, por el contrario, se había transformado en una expresión de aceptación, y para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes, se puso de pie y le aplaudió.

-Excelente técnica e interpretación. He formado a una increíble profesora y tú sí que tienes cualidades.

Takeru asintió agradecido.

El chico que estaba detrás se movió de su sitio junto al piano, se acercó al rubio y le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Increíble. Hans nos comentó que eras el novio de Hikari, el muy amargado te lo hizo difícil para probarte. Es un profesor demasiado celoso de sus alumnos talentosos.

-Hay otras formas de hacerlo.

-¡Seguramente! Pero si no te probaba él, lo haría yo. Soy Daisuke - dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa amplia.

Descendieron de la tarima y se acercaron al resto de los integrantes del jurado.

Se presentaron todos, Hans era el profesor de Hikari, la chica amable de gafas se llamaba Meiko, y tocaría la viola en el ensamble del concierto. El anciano director de orquesta era un inglés al que llamaban Smith, y el chico de grandes ojos verdes era Iori, un violinista joven que comenzaba sus primeros pasos y formaba parte del cuarteto de cuerdas dirigido por Hans.

-Creo que ya no hay que escuchar a nadie más -dijo Daisuke cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca - estoy harto y tengo hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre – dijo Meiko.

El chico ignoró el filoso comentario de la joven y observó expectante a Hans.

-Hay que darle las mismas oportunidades a todos – comentó el alemán sonriendo, luego se dirigió a Takeru, que los observaba atentamente -puedes marcharte, se anunciarán los resultados en una semana en la web y nos comunicaremos con el mùsico seleccionado para coordinar los ensayos.

Meiko se levantó y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, para llamar al siguiente concursante.

-Gracias por traer de vuelta a nuestra preciosa Hikari – le susurró antes de abrir el salón y asomarse para llamar a otro violinista.

Takeru salió al pasillo con una sonrisa y caminó por el lugar hasta que se encontró a su novia que aguardaba sentada en una banca.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, cuestionándolo con sus ojos castaños.

Como toda respuesta, él extendió sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa y ella se levantó feliz, avanzando entre las personas que allí había para fundirse en un abrazo con el joven.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Ya comienzas a ponerte viejo y cascarrabias -dijo Daisuke de manera muy audible mientras retomaban el primer movimiento de la "Primavera" de Vivaldi.

Hans hizo caso omiso a las protestas de muchacho y dio las indicaciones pertinentes para el ensamble barroco que tenía frente a él.

Definió el pulso de la obra y comenzaron a tocar desde el primer compás.

Takeru estaba de pie detrás del director mientras éste corregía algunos errores mínimos del grupo. Aún debería esperar para sumarse a tocar con ellos, todos eran muy responsables y sonaban muy bien, pero aún faltaba equiparar todos los instrumentos para un mejor sonido en general.

Observaba atentamente la forma en la que aquél alemán de cuarenta años se detenía en cada pequeño detalle hasta hacer que todo se escuchara perfecto, veía algunos rasgos similares a Sora, que era muy exigente, pero la diferencia era que en este caso, el ensamble instrumental estaba formado por menos instrumentistas, de modo que cada imprecisión quedaba más expuesta.

Daisuke tocaba el clavecín, Meiko era la primer viola, Iori era el violín primo.

Habían sido los encargados de representar al ensamble en la audición, pero era notorio que entre ellos había mucha confianza y continuamente bromeaban y se reían, Hans era estricto pero también se burlaba y molestaba constantemente a Daisuke. Al parecer era el hazmereír del grupo y estaba de acuerdo con eso, aceptaba pelearse con todos.

Eran un equipo excepcional, no había competencias de egos -algo que definitivamente jamás echaría de menos de la Waseda- y lo habían integrado de inmediato.

Hikari los conocía a casi todos, de hecho le había comentado que la mayoría de los que estaban allí habían sido alumnos de Hans, al igual que ella, y que Daisuke casi había matado a golpes a Kobayashi en algún momento años atrás, cuando recién se separaron y Kyo la rondaba constantemente. Así que eso hizo que el chico le cayera bien automáticamente, aunque por momentos le resultara demasiado carismático y bastante atolondrado.

Iori era casi un misterio, hablaba poco pero era a causa de su timidez, una gran promesa del violín, y Takeru así lo había comprobado. El problema del chiquillo de ojos verdes residía en su pánico escénico, no había podido dar el paso de ser solista, pero siempre era primer violín. Takeru le había prestado atención a su técnica y veía muchas similitudes con el impecable estilo de Hikari. Iori tenía una gran humildad.

Meiko era otro tipo de persona. Era muy amable y perceptiva. Había estudiado muchos años y se destacaba en los conciertos de música de cámara, siendo excepcionalmente virtuosa, pero hacía algunos meses se había lesionado el brazo y ahora estaba recuperándose tocando obras que no fueran tan exigidas.

Hans era el tipo de director y profesor estricto al que cualquiera temería, era sumamente exigente, pero sabía recompensar con buenos halagos y tenía la virtud de hacer nacer lo mejor de cada músico que caía en sus manos, Takeru lo había vivido en carne propia, cuando él había lanzado aquel desafío el día de la audición. El chico no se había equivocado en ninguna nota, lo cual confirmaba lo que Hikari le había hablado sobre él innumerables veces, era el tipo de persona que percibía exactamente qué estimulo necesitaban los demás para dar lo mejor de sí.

Aunque ya era el segundo ensayo, Takeru ni siquiera había participado con su violín. Seguía estudiando los conciertos todas las tardes en su departameto mientras que los ensayos se llevaban a cabo por las mañanas, en ese sentido les estaba resultando genial para organizar sus horarios de estudio con Hikari. Lo único que no les agradaba era que solo se veían a la hora de la cena y estaban demasiado cansados como para hablar mucho.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aquella noche Hikari llegó tarde, estaba exhausta, Takeru notó que probablemente tuviera migrañas debido a la expresión de su rostro dolorido y los ojos entrecerrados.

Se dirigió a ella y le quitó el bolso y el estuche que contenía su violín. Ella le sonrió agradecida y se inclinó hacia adelante para saludarlo con un suave beso.

Hasta que un movimiento que percibió por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención. Miró hacia el costado y lanzó una exclamación de felicidad a ver aparecer en la puerta a Taichi.

El muchacho sonreía y estrechó a su hermana con fuerza, vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, y tenía un ligero aire desaliñado, parecía cansado del viaje.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unas horas, había pensado venir de visita mañana, pero la reserva de mi hotel tuvo inconvenientes y no tenían nada libre, me encontré con Takeru mientras hacía unas compras y no pude negarme a cenar con ustedes y quedarme aquí por esta noche.

-¡Genial! ¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Una semana. Estoy armando el caso contra Kobayashi y necesito recoger algunos elementos aquí. Mamá piensa venir en un mes a visitarte. ¿Cómo están?

La chica le sonrió y se volteó para observar a su novio.

-¿Le dices tú?

-¿Pasó algo?- cuestionó Taichi mirando a los chicos.

-Yo… ehhh, conseguí quedar seleccionado en una audición, seré solista.

El hermano de Hikari se rió.

-¡Vaya, eso sí que son buenas noticias! -exclamó algo ¿aliviado?. Takeru no pudo descifrar lo que había pasado por la mente de su cuñado.

-Si, y lo será en el ensamble de Hans -completó la chica con un gesto burlón.

De acuerdo. Quizás sí se estaba perdiendo de algo, los hermanos Yagami se miraban con intensidad, ella con una mueca divertida y él algo ¿molesto?

No quiso insistir y cortó por lo sano anunciando que la cena estaba lista.

Más tarde, luego de que Taichi saliera de la ducha, se sentaron en el sofá a hablar con música de fondo. Takeru rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Hikari mientras Taichi los actualizaba con las últimas novedades que traía de Japón.

Sora y Yamato planificaban su boda a paso lento y mientras la pelirroja se encargaba de algunos detalles en la organización, la estrella de rock estaba por comenzar una pequeña gira con su banda para luego tomarse un descanso de la música. Lo necesitaba.

Por otro lado, Koushiro seguía dando conciertos en todo el país y Mimi se había mudado desde su lejano hogar en Norteamérica para vivir en Tokio con él.

Kobayashi aún tenía unos meses en prisión hasta que se realizara el juicio para el que Taichi juntaba pruebas.

-Tendrán que estar en Japón cuando eso suceda, deben estar presentes en el juicio.

Ambos asintieron. De pronto se daban cuenta de que la distancia con el ex de Hikari les estaba ayudando a superar los malos momentos vividos.

-¿Cuántos días piensas quedarte aquí? Podrías asistir al concierto de Takeru… -dijo la chica. Otra vez se burlaba de su hermano.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Ya, si quieres reírte a gusto de mí, explícale a Takeru la situación, que el pobre no entiende nada.

-Gracias -dijo el rubio aliviado.

-Hace unos años, Taichi fue a visitarme durante una gira que hicimos con Hans y su orquesta. Estábamos en Italia, y decidiô acompañarnos unas semanas. Y él… JA JA JA! Él y Meiko tuvieron una aventura. – soltó la castaña estallando de risa -el problema fue que ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien más del ensamble, por lo que Taichi terminó con un ojo morado y teniendo que mantenerse a distancia del "novio" de Meiko, por lo que se mantenía cerca de Hans, que malinterpretó todo y creyó que Taichi estaba interesado en él. Así que imagina a mi pobre hermano teniendo que rechazar a nuestro querido maestro y a su vez evitando a Meiko y su chico! Fue terriblemente gracioso -la chica se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Taichi estaba cruzado de brazos con una divertida expresión de vergüenza mientras la chica solo se reía de él.

-¿Y quieres que vaya a ese concierto? Ni siquiera sé si ese enorme idiota que salía con Meiko está aún en la orquesta…

-No. -ella respiró hondo mientras procuraba recuperar la calma – Terminaron meses después, cuando ella volvió a engañarlo. Y se fue, pero Meiko siempre está al acecho de nuevos galanes. Tú ten cuidado, Takeru – dijo Hikari riéndose de nuevo.

Así que era eso. Takeru se esforzó por no reírse demasiado, nunca habría imaginado algo así.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hikari desayunaba mientras analizaba y hacía anotaciones en unas partituras del concierto que estaba estudiando. Takeru se había marchado una hora antes a ensayar y ella aguardaba a que Taichi diera señales de vida, pues su hermano siempre dormía demasiado.

Estaba feliz de encontrarse allí sentada en la terraza, disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol primaveral sobre su piel mientras escuchaba el animado canto de los pájaros.

Momentos después apareció su hermano y se sentó frente a ella, aún con el rostro cansado, pero contento de estar allí con ella.

-¿Has descansado? ¿Quieres té o café?

-Me estoy haciendo café en la cocina -respondió él -Te traje algo que me dio Sora para ti -y dicho esto, dejó sobre la mesa un hermoso libro con tapa oscura.

Ella extendió sus delgados brazos y lo tomó para leer mejor el título.

"CONCIERTO PARA VIOLÍN Y ORQUESTA EN RE MAYOR. OP.35 TCHAIKOVSKY"

Hikari se llevó la mano a los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Será el concierto que tocarás con la Waseda cuando vuelvas. Y le dije que para tí sería el cierre perfecto de toda esta pesadilla.

La chica asintió ante las palabras de su hermano, se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa para abrazarlo.

-Mi favorito…

-Si, y es hora de que lo hagas brillar como nunca.

Taichi tenía razón. Lo haría.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Feliz de volver a actualizar! Gracias hermosa anaiza18 por tus reviews!! Olvidé mi contraseña hace años y pude recuperar mi cuenta con Google, a través de gmail, quizás puedas entrar por ahí!**

 **Puedo decir que comienza a dibujarse el final a lo lejos. Aún quedan definir cosas, pero ya están los personajes que quería que aparecieran.**

 **Fue imposible dejar afuera a Daisuke, adoro a ese personaje tan loco y raro, creo que a su modo aportarà bastante en el futuro!**

 **Saludos :)**


	20. Agitato

**_Originalmente este capítulo es la mitad de uno más largo. Lo dividí porque se me hacía eterno para escribir. Basándome en la obra de Vivaldi "Las cuatro estaciones" me propuse hacer un recorrido con hechos aislados que transcurren durante un año en el que tanto Hikari como Takeru se encuentran creciendo a nivel personal, él de gira, comenzando a experimentar su vida como músico solista profesional, y ella quedándose en Berlín, aprendiendo a lidiar con su soledad y los monstruos del pasado. Para separar los momentos utilizo los poemas que el mismo Vivaldi compuso para estos cuatro conciertos. Les recomiendo que los escuchen, son cortos y cada uno es una verdadera obra de arte. Quedan cerca de cuatro capítulos para finalizar la historia, gracias a todos los que me han comentado, escrito por privado, o marcado esta historia como favorita, me ayuda a cumplir con mis metas de finalizar cada fic que comienzo. Además amo a esta pareja._**

 ** _Aquí vamos:_**

.Agitato.

I.Primavera

"Llegó la primavera y festejándolo

La saludan los pájaros con alegre canto,

Y las fuentes con el soplo de los cefirillos

Con dulce murmullo discurren entretando:

Vienen cubriendo el aire con negro manto

Y rayos, y truenos, elegidos para anunciarla

Callando así estos, los pajarillos;

Vuelven otra vez a su canoro encanto.

Y así, sobre el florido y ameno prado,

Al caro murmurar de bosques y plantas

Duerme el cabrero con el fiel can al lado.

De la pastoral zanfoña al son festejante

Danzan ninfas y pastores en el techo amado

A la brillante llegada de la primavera."

Aquel año se quedaría grabado para siempre en su corazón. Los conciertos de las cuatro estaciones estaban resultando muy bien. Todo marchaba del mejor modo.

Takeru sonreía y se inclinó ante el público que llenaba el pequeño teatro de aplausos, allí en primera fila vio a la culpable de que él estuviera allí en esos momentos. Hikari aplaudía con una inmensa sonrisa en su cálido rostro, orgullosa.

El joven se giró hacia su izquierda para saludar a Hans, que aceptó el gesto y luego de hacer una reverencia ante los asistentes a los conciertos, indicó a la pequeña orquesta que hiciera lo mismo.

Recién acababan de terminar el último concierto en Alemania, todos estaban felices de estar allí, de haber llegado a ese punto en el que les había sido ofrecida una gira por el resto de Europa, y quizás América y Asia.

Cuando el público se retiró, todos los músicos hicieron un brindis. Hans estaba algo ebrio pero muy alegre, acompañado de su atractivo novio y abrazando a todo el que se le acercara.

Taichi se había excusado poco antes, alegando que al otro día viajaba a Japón muy temprano, no sin antes felicitar a su cuñado, sintiéndose aliviado de que Meiko estuviera lejos y coqueteando con uno de los músicos.

Hikari se acercó al rubio y le sonrió.

-¿Eras tú quien deseaba experimentar la vida de músico solista?- dijo mientras sus dedos jugaban distraídamente con las solapas del esmoquin de su novio.

-Podré hablarte de eso en un par de meses.

-Yo diría que ya lo estás viviendo. Y me siento orgullosa de ti, aún habiendo tenido que anotarte a la audición a escondidas.

-Y darme el mayor susto de mi vida. Si, gracias. -dijo él con una divertida mueca. Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de ella para darle un beso afectuoso en los labios. -Te estaré agradecido siempre por esa traición. - La chica sonrió burlonamente. Estaba bastante cansada porque llevaba muchos días estudiando demasiadas horas con la orquesta de Berlín, pero todo era por una buena razón.

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Takeru, deberían estar separados un tiempo, meses. Y aunque el hecho de que ambos estuvieran viviendo su sueño le hacía inmensamente feliz, sabía que le echaría muchísimo de menos. Eran muchos momentos transitados a la par, y los últimos meses venían siendo los mejores en mucho tiempo, pero estaban dispuestos a pagar ese precio, era hora de crecer.

Se había quedado perdida en sus propios pensamientos y apenas había notado que la mayoría del grupo se había retirado poco a poco, se distrajo al ver que Daisuke e Iori se acercaban para despedirse y al final Takeru tomaba su mano para irse de allí.

Caminaron en silencio entre las tranquilas calles cercanas a su hogar, cada uno reflexionando sobre lo que vendría.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se detuvieron y miraron a los ojos.

-Te quiero- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. Él se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más, porque momentos después ambos compartieron un beso intenso. Podrían con todo eso y mucho más.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Transcurrieron dos semanas y llegó el día de la partida. La primer etapa se concentraría en Italia, recorriendo desde las grandes ciudades hasta algunos remotos pueblos, para luego ir a Grecia por un par de conciertos.

Aquella madrugada apenas habían podido pegar un ojo. Por un lado, Takeru padecía una ansiedad que aumentaba a medida que transcurrían las horas, y Hikari se encoontraba algo nerviosa y triste. No era el hecho de que él se fuera, no era el hecho de estar sola - sabía que estarían en permanente contacto pese a la distancia- simplemente le dolía tener que deshacer esa hermosa rutina que habían construído desde que estaban en Berlín. Estar en esa ciudad, sin su novio ni sus amigos -pues ellos estarían en la gira con Takeru- era aceptar forzosamente que se sentía sola, y que pese a que Kobayashi ya no resultaba ser una amenaza para ella, el panorama que se formaba frente a sus ojos no le hacía sentirse bien. Por supuesto que estas ideas vagaban en su mente sin ser expresadas, no quería que él se sintiera mal con la situación que tanto se había empeñado por alcanzar.

II.Verano.

"Bajo dura estación por el Sol encendida.

Languidece el hombre, languidece el rebaño, y arde el pino;

Suelta el cuco la voz, y cuando la entienden

Cantan la torcaz y el jilguero.

El Céfiro dulce sopla, pero en disputa

Se mueve Bóreas de improviso a su lado;

Y llora el zagal, porque suspendida

Teme a la fiera borrasca, y su destino.

Roba a sus miembros laxos el reposo

El miedo al relámpago, y los fieros truenos

¡y de las moscas, y moscones, el tropel furioso

¡Ah, que son sus temores verdaderos!

Truena y fulmina el cielo y granizoso

Trunca las cabezas de las espigas y los granos altera."

En un caluroso día cerca de Sicilia, el yate descansaba en la superficie calma del mar. Aquella jornada excepcional de verano parecía haber llegado para romper con la monotonía de la últina semana, que se la habían pasado recorriendo pequeños poblados y ciudades del sur de Italia sin descanso, dando conciertos sin cesar.

Takeru observaba el azul mar de buen humor. A lo lejos se veían más lanchas y yates aprovechando el hermoso clima.

Había estado bastante exhausto los últimos tiempos por las pocas horas de sueño y por haber viajado incómodo, pero haber llegado a los días libres que tanto les habían prometido era maravilloso.

Las risas de Meiko y Hans llamaron su atención y centró la mirada en las aguas que rodeaban a la embarcación en la que se hallaban.

Al parecer Daisuke había perdido una competencia con el novio de turno de la chica de cabello oscuro y ahora intentaba salir a flote luego de haber caído de mala manera al agua.

Divisó a Iori a pocos metros de él, mirando al horizonte y perdido en su propia mente y se acercó para tomar asiento a su lado, mientras se dedicaba a observar la enorme superficie de agua.

-¿Tuviste noticias de Hikari?

-Aquí no tengo buena conexión, pero anoche hablamos y se encuentra bien, su mejor amigo se está hospedando en casa durante esta semana, vinieron de vacaciones él y su novia, así que al menos ya no tiene esa sensación extraña de encontrarse muy sola. Y yo puedo quedarme más tranquilo de que estará rodeada de buena energía y mucho afecto, que creo que es lo que más le ha hecho falta porque le es difícil sobrellevar la distancia.

-Espero que no se quede sola en su cumpleaños, es el próximo mes, ¿no?

-Si. Pero no premitirán que eso suceda. Realmente ha sido muy duro todo el asunto de Kobayashi. Al menos Hikari ha accedido a hacer terapia, pero sufre mucho -no iba a decir que en parte se sentía responsable de eso, era algo que le daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza. Afortunadamente Iori era el tipo de persona madura emocionalmente, que siempre tenía la palabra justa pese a ser un chico que ni siquiera llegaba a la adultez.

-No es tu culpa, esto es parte de su crecimiento, y del tuyo.

-Mi hermano me ha dicho lo mismo -dijo Takeru apoyándose en la barandilla del yate, aún con la vista fija en algún lejano punto sobre el mar - pero me cuesta. En mis relaciones anteriores siempre fui la clase de novio protector y atento, siempre procurando que cada una se sintiera a salvo. Con Hikari he vuelto a repetir eso, aunque quizás de forma más evidente, nunca había salido con alguien que de verdad hubiera llegado a estar en peligro.

-No es fácil ni para ella.

El rubio asintió y permaneció unos instantes en silencio mientras el otro chico se distraía escuchando la discusión entre Hans y Daisuke. Se volvió a observar el mar calmo.

-Tranquilo, todos estamos en permanente evolución, he conocido a alguno de los tipos que han salido con Hikari y ninguno tenía las agallas ni la fuerza para llevar adelante una relación con ella. Confía un poco más en ustedes, todo saldrá bien. -Ante las palabras del chico de ojos verdes, Takeru lo observó sorprendido y luego le sonrió con franqueza. Estiró su brazo para palmearle el hombro.

-Gracias.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasar su cumpleaños sola era quizás una de las situaciones más difíciles. Lejos de todo y todos. Pero Hikari procuró no demostrar la gran soledad que sentía y sonrió mientras se inclinaba ante la enorme audiencia que aplaudía su desempeño en el concierto de Scarlatti.

Una hora después caminaba hacia su departamento con el estuche colgado en la espalda y buscando las llaves en su bolso cuando divisó una silueta muy conocida a lo lejos. Se detuvo en seco y procuró frotar sus ojos para salir de la aparente ensoñación en la que estaba, debía ser un espejismo producido por el intenso calor de los últimos días.

Pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que esa persona comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella acompañada de más caras conocidas.

Cuando Taichi llegó a abrazar a su hermana, Hikari se sumergió en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Sus padres, Koushiro, Mimi y Sora se miraron con una sonrisa, comprendendiendo lo que ocurría y aguardando a que la violinista se tranquilizara para poder finalmente saludarla con un gran abrazo.

Una vez en el departamento, Sora y Mimi revisaban el vestidor de Hikari en busca de ropa para salir a cenar mientras ella se bañaba.

La chica las escuchaba parlotear al otro lado de la puerta y a pesar de que el grifo estuviera abierto y el agua cayera sobre su cabeza podía escuchar exclamaciones y risas. Percibía algo raro en el ambiente. Se preguntaba qué estarían tramando.

Una vez que todos se hubieron preparado para la ocasión, partieron hacia la zona más central de la ciudad a un bonito restaurante que había abierto sus puertas poco tiempo antes. Cuando ingresaron se dejó guiar al interior sin prestar mucha atención al resto de los comensales, ya le bastaba que todos ellos se hubieran tomado un vuelo para estar con ella aquel día, no podía sentirse más agradecida.

Al acercarse a la mesa sus acompañantes se dispersaron para tomar asiento y allí divisó a Yamato, que estaba sentado desde antes que llegaran.

Hikari se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué hacía Yamato ahí? ¿Cuándo había llegado y por qué no había ido a su departamento como los demás? Vio el brillo en las miradas de quienes habían ido a verla. Y supo que había algo más.

Se giró rápidamente para observar a su alrededor y allí le vio aparecer.

Takeru le sonreía, elegantemente vestido y tenía en una de sus manos un pequeño ramo de jazmines. La chica no pudo evitar correr hacia él y echarse en sus brazos, aún rezando para que no se tratara de un simple espejismo. Pero su novio le rodeó los hombros con un abrazo y supo que era cierto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Charlaron alegremente. Sora, Yamato, Koushiro y Mimi habían sido los primeros en arribar a Berlín e incluso habían asistido a su concierto, por supuesto que la audiencia era tan numerosa que la violinista jamás los hubiera visto. Más tarde habían llegado Taichi y sus padres, previamentr todos habían acordado reunirse en el departento de la castaña, habían ido hasta allí sabiendo que probablemente ella volviera a pie desde el teatro. Pero Yamato había cambiado el rumbo para ir a buscar a su hermano, que ya había ido directamente desde el aeropuerto al hotel donde se hospedaban todos para cambiarse allí.

Y Hikari jamás lo hubiera sospechado. Ni siquiera se había extrañado de que sus padres y Taichi la hubieran llamado la noche anterior para saludarla, pasadas las doce. A veces los nervios previos a un concierto le hacían no atender a esos pequeños detalles.

La estruendosa risa de Takeru la hizo girarse para contemplar como Yamato y Taichi se echaban puñales a través de palabras. Al parecer la relación de aquellos dos había evolucionado hacia algo mucho más positivo, de hecho Sora también les escuchaba y se reía de buena gana ante la situación.

Había echado tanto de menos a su familia, a sus amigos y a su novio.

La pelirroja interrumpió las charlas haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-Bueno, hemos venido a estar contigo en tu día, y nos quedaremos una semana más por aquí, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de que Takeru esté también por aquí. -se volvió para tomar su bolso y revisar el contenido mientras ponía una divertida mueca – les he traído las invitaciones para nuestra boda -señaló divertida a Yamato, que asintió -será en la próxima primavera. – Extendió las invitaciones que le correspondían a los presentes y se encongió de hombros –

-Si tenemos suerte, ya habrá pasado el juicio para ese entonces -agregó Taichi, era un tema que tarde o temprano debía conversarse, y mejor que fuera con todos delante para evitar malos entendidos.

-Estaré de gira hasta dos semanas antes de su boda, cancelaré los planes para estar libre esas fechas -dijo Takeru, había intentado volver cuanto antes pero era algo que no dependía enteramente de él, había un contrato muy generoso firmado que no lo liberaría antes del compromiso.

Hikari asimilaba en silencio la información.

-De acuerdo. Y además tengo un concierto de Tchaikovsky que interpretar en Tokio, ¿no?

Sora le sonrió encantada.


	21. Andante

**Se acerca el final. Quedan 3 capítulos y el epílogo. Enjoy!**

.Andante.

III.Otoño

"Celebra el rústico, con bailes y cantos

La feliz vendimia y el alegre placer

Y del licor de Baco encendidos tantos,

Acaban con sueño su gozo.

Hace cada uno saltos y bailes y cantos

El aire que templado da placer,

Y la estación que invita a tantos

De un dulcísimo sueño al bello gozo.

Cazador que al alba sale a la caza

con cuernos, escopetas y jaurías salen fuera

Huye la fiera, y la rastrean;

Ya sorprendida, y agotada por el gran ruido

de escopetas y perros, herida amenaza,

Lánguida, con huir, pero abrumada muere."

Las hojas naranjas, amarillas y marrones decoraban el sendero por el que Hikari transitaba tranquilamente. Se concentraba en cada sonido de aquel parque, los cantos de las aves, la forma en la que el viento arrancaba sonidos relajantes de las copas de los únicos árboles perennes del lugar. Observaba el agitado transitar de algunas ardillas y disfrutaba de la brisa fresca que le revitalizaba el rostro. Había estado escuchando durante toda la mañana un ensamble de música barroca que interpretaba a Bach en su celular. Cosas así solían ocurrirle cuando echaba mucho de menos a Takeru. Poco a poco lo que antes le había parecido insoportable se había ido tornando más calmo, por supuesto que le echaba de menos, pero el hecho de que se vieran esporádicamente le había permitido volver a conectar con más rutinas de práctica y estudio.

Ahora tenía algunos alumnos y dictaba clases en un importante conservatorio. No todo era tan malo.

No podía esperar a que llegara el invierno para volver a Japón, añoraba demasiado a su familia y comenzaba a averiguar opciones para trasladarse allí definitivamente. Estaba muy agradecida de las oportunidades que había tenido en Berlín, pero sentía que necesitaba establecerse en su país y poder viajar de vez en cuando por el mundo oara dar conciertos o masterclass según se le antojara, por fortuna, gracias a su gran talento el dinero no era un impedimento para ella. Solo quería que Kyo quedara tras las rejas de una vez por todas.

Se acercaba la fecha de finalización del contrato con la Orquesta de Berlín y ya comenzaba a estudiar el concierto tan ansiado de Tchaikovsky, su favorito. Se había dedicado de lleno a él en sus ratos libres, quería que saliera perfecto.

Su celular vibró y observó con una sonrisa la pantalla que le indicaba que su hermano quería hablar con ella.

Se sentó en una banca bajo un pequeño grupo de árboles que aún no terminaban de dejar caer todas sus hojas para atender la video llamada con una amplia sonrisa. Vio aparecer el rostro con ojeras de Taichi, sin embargo él sonreía.

-¿Cómo estás, Hikari?

-Hola, aquí paseando por el parque, haciendo tiempo entre las clases del conservatorio -se encogió de hombros.

-Qué buena vida te das mientras yo soy un esclavo del sistema -dijo el joven con una mueca dolorida -escucha, yo… tengo que pedirte algo.

-Dilo -dijo ella, aún sonriendo.

-Mira, es fundamental para el juicio. Necesito que tu terapeuta esté dispuesta a prestar su declaración, sobre las secuelas -mientras él hablaba, Hikari simplemente asentía – aquí ordenarán una pericia psiquiátrica y va a ser duro, intento evitarlo y quizás teniendo un diagnóstico claro no sea necesario…

-Oye. Que si, se lo diré. Pero Taichi, no temas, haré todas las pericias que sean necesarias, ese tipo no volverá a tocarme un pelo-

Le vio sorprenderse. Incluso ella misma estaba extrañada, no solo de sus propias palabras, sino de la seguridad que sentía.

-Estoy cansada de huir, hermano. -prosiguió ante el silencio del chico - Haré todo lo que sea preciso para que no vuelva a hacer daño, me merezco una vida en la que pueda estar en paz, ya estoy harta de sentirme débil. Y no permitirê que él pueda meterse con mi familia ni con Takeru.

Le pareció verlo asentir con lágrimas en los ojos, pero quizás solo fuera la mala calidad de la imagen. Sin embargo le vio limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¿Cuando se te ocurrió crecer así, enana? – dijo él cariñosamente. Se aclaró la garganta – no volverá a meterse con nadie, los hermanos Yagami no se lo vamos a permitir, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Te enviaré todos los documentos, y te pondré en contacto con ella.

-Ge… genial. Gracias.

-A ti, Taichi.

La comunicación se cortó y ella se quedó sentada en la banca, contemplando sus alrededores con un tipo de paz que le era desconocida. Nunca se había sentido tan decidida a algo, quería su vida de vuelta. Su libertad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru dirigió sus ojos claros hacie el punto donde le señalaba Daisuke. Entre risas observaron a Meiko haciendo de las suyas. Coqueteaba con un violinista de otra orquesta y hablaban muy cerca, mientras la música sonaba intensamente por todo el local.

Había sido un día cargado de emociones.

Luego de ganar un concurso de orquestas en aquella ciudad de Turquía, sus anfitriones los habían invitado a divertirse en una discoteca que no quedaba muy lejos del hotel.

El único que había preferido quedarse durmiendo era Iori, pero habiendo pasado tantas semanas girando ya venía siendo hora de un buen descanso. Se lo merecían.

Una chica se acercó a Daisuke y le dijo algo al oído mientras Takeru observaba a la gente que allí había. Realmente nunca le había gustado salir a ese tipo de lugares, había tenido una corta etapa de eso durante su fugaz romance con Mitsuki, pero le había bastado para no volver a estar interesado en eso.

Vio que Daisuke miraba de mala gana a la joven que ahora se marchaba sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿La rechazaste? – le preguntó Takeru sin comprender mucho. En los últimos tiempos se habían hecho buenos amigos y eran raras las veces en las que lo había visto hablando con alguna chica, no solían acercársele mucho.

-Es que estaba interesada en ti, OTRA VEZ.

Sin dudas no era la primera vez, el rubio solía despertar interès en todo tipo de chicas allá s donde iba. No le agradaba que Daisuke se sintiera mal por eso, así que procuró buscar el modo de cambiar de tema.

Hasta que vio a una chica que observaba con interés a su amigo, se la señaló con la cabeza y una vez que su acompañante asintió y se alejó en esa dirección, se permitió salir a una de las terrazas que había en el lugar para disfrutar de la noche otoñal.

Consultó su móvil y se encontró con un mensaje de Hikari. En apenas un par de semanas comenzaría el invierno, y con él llegaría el día de volver a Berlín para empacar y volver a Japón.

Su hermano ya le había anunciado que el departamento estaba libre, aguardando su regreso.

Y allí llegaría el juicio, la boda y no sabía qué más. De momento su mayor preocupación era poder estar tranquilos en Tokio, sin Kobayashi estorbando.

En el mensaje ella se despedía, ya se había ido a la cama hacía un buen rato. Sonrió. Cuando todo estuviera más calmado, sería momento de proyectar hacia el futuro. De momento ya sabía cuál era el primer paso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

IV.Invierno.

"Helado tiritar entre la nieve plateada

al severo soplo del hórrido viento

correr batiendo los pies en todo momento;

Y por el soberbio castañetear los dientes;

Estar junto al fuego, tranquilos y contentos,

Mientras afuera la lluvia moja a ciento.

Caminar sobre el hielo, y a paso lento

Por miedo a caer avanzar con cuidado;

Ir firme, resbalar, caerse al suelo

De nuevo ir sobre el hielo y correr rápido

Sin que el hielo se rompa, y se desmenuza;

Sentir que sale de las puertas herradas

Siroco, Bóreas, y todos los vientos en guerra

Esto es el invierno, pero tal, que alegría nos trae".

La noticia les alegró la vida.

El tan ansiado retorno de Takeru se había adelantado, no tardarían tanto en finalizar sus quehaceres para volver a Japón antes de lo esperado. En un par de semanas ya volverían a estar allí, más unidos que nunca luego de ese año de constantes pruebas.

Lo vio aparecer en la puerta de desembarque con una chaqueta azul y la bufanda haciendo juego. El violín colgado en su hombro despreocupadamente y su bolsa de viaje en una mano mientras que con la otra arrastraba su valija. Analizó con gusto la apariencia del chico mientras le veía reírse de buena gana.

Daisuke iba a su lado, discutiendo con Hans mientras Iori ponía los ojos en blanco, harto de lidiar tantos meses con ellos.

Unos pasos detrás vio a Meiko aferrada al brazo de uno de los chicos de la orquesta. Hikari parpadeó confusa. Habría jurado que cuando el ensamble había partido en primavera para comenzar la gira, la chica de gafas y cabello oscuro estaba en una relación con otro chico del mismo grupo.

No le importó, vio a Takeru buscándola con la mirada y allí se adelantó para ir a recibirlo.

Él sonrió ampliamente al reconocerla entre la gente y apresuró el paso para llegar a su lado.

Cuando se encontraron lo hicieron fundiéndose en un abrazo. El joven soltó el bolso de viaje y la valija y la levantó del suelo, dejándola suspendida mientras buscaba sus labios a tientas entre los cabellos de Hikari, que con el impulso se había despeinado mientras que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de él.

Se besaron con suavidad. Se miraron y dejaron que sus ojos y los latidos de sus corazones hablaran por ellos.

-Vayan a un hotel… -la voz de Daisuke interrumpió el dulce momento y le dirigieron miradas llenas de reproche.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Entraron al departamento hablando alegremente. Takeru era muy divertido cuando hablaba de todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses, así que estuvieron un buen rato entretenidos ante los relatos de las aventuras amorosas de Meiko, los intentos de ligar de Daisuke con algunas chicas, los avances de Iori en cuanto a su seguridad para pararse frente a un público, y todo lo que había aprendido con Hans.

La vida de solista le había abierto la mente, aumentando sus ambiciones, y ahora sabía que eso era lo que quería hacer. Hikari lo escuchaba complacida. Por supuesto que entendía todo lo que él le decía, y además lo compartía.

Habían cenado con Hans y su novio en el aeropuerto para llegar directo a descansar del largo viaje.

Takeru la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le besó la frente.

Bastante la había echado de menos los últimos tiempos como para dejarse vencer por el cansancio antes de tener un tiempo para hacer el amor.

Aunque se habían visto algunas veces, la sensación de volver a separarse durante las escapadas durante esos meses había sido extraña, especialmente al principio, cuando a Hikari le costaba lidiar con su pánico y paranoia que había reactivado los últimos tiempos la aparición de Kyo.

Pero eso ya iba a acabar.

Ella se había quedado aferrada a la cintura del chico, con el rostro hundido en su pecho, sonriendo porque al fin estaba allí. Sintió las manos de Takeru posàndose en su cintura, así que levantó el rostro hacia él y luego de sujetarle la nuca, lo atrajó hacia ella para comenzar a besarlo.

Con movimientos lentos le quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al piso, para dedicarse a desabrochar la camisa del chico mientras él continuaba ocupado en sus labios.

No parecía ser suficiente para ella. Así que se escabulló para que él la siguiera hasta adentrarse en la sala.

Cuando Takeru la alcanzó, ella le dio un suave empujón para que cayera sentado en el sillón. Aún sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, se ubicó sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos, colocandose sobre su cadera y acomodando las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del chico. Y él enredó sus dedos finos en los cabellos castaños de la chica y descendió con su boca por la línea de la quijada hacia el cuello y se detuvo en la zona de ls clavículas mientras la escuchaba respirando un poco agitada.

Ahora fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, recorriendo las curvas de su novia con las manos, sin despegar los labios de su ardiente piel.

Le quitó la blusa con facilidad y ella le ayudó a quitarse su camisa. Se rieron al notar que para continuar desvistiéndose debían incorporarse un poco, eso hicieron y los pantalones quedaron en el suelo. Ahora se encontraban más cómodos, decidieron continuar en ese mullido sofá.

Él se deshizo velozmente del sujetador de la chica y ella volvió a ubicarse sobre él, en la posición anterior que estaba decidida a explorar, notando claramente como el cuerpo de él respondía con vigor pese al cansancio.

Lo sintió abrirse paso dentro suyo, y se entregó con lentitud. El ritmo no era muy apresurado, continuaban besándose con mucha ternura.

Takeru la estrechó contra su cuerpo, le gustaba sentir la delicada espalda de ella con sus manos, aferrándola cariñosamente. Sintió un par de marcas en aquella amplia extensión de piel. Esas cicatrices que tanto se había empeñado en besar cuando ella le había relatado -muy avergonzada- cómo habían sido originadas.

Se inclinó sobre ella y cambió la posición para alcanzar el punto máximo de placer juntos y entregarse a ese abrazo final.

Al cabo de unos minutos decidieron acomodarse mejor. Él se acostó cuan largo era en el sofá y ella se echó a su lado, muy pegada, mientras se cubrían con la manta que había allí.

Takeru estuvo largo rato acariciando los cabellos de la chica antes de decidir que aquel era el mejor momento para lo que necesitaba hacer hacía días.

Se incorporó apenas para alcanzar sus pantalones y buscar algo que había en ellos. Hikari se sobresaltó un poco, había estado a punto de dormirse. Lo observó con sus ojos castaños cuestionadores.

El joven le sonrió y la rodeó con su brazo libre.

-Sabes… he pensado mucho en lo que vendrá ahora. - notaba que ella le escuchaba con atención, así que prosiguió – Así que cuando Yamato me escribió para notificarme sobre su mudanza y decirme que mi departamento me aguarda para volver, comencé a darme cuenta de que sería muy extraño volver allí solo.

Pudo ver que ella fruncía levemente el ceño.

-Quiero que lo pienses bien, pero que sepas que nada me gustaría más que a partir de ahora nos planteemos seguir avanzando juntos. – y dicho esto, tomó la delicada mano que ella apoyaba en su pecho para colocarle un anillo en el dedo anular - Quiero casarme contigo, Hikari. ¿qué dices?

Ella aún en shock por lo repentino de sus palabras, se incorporó y lo miró sorprendida.

Él la observó encantado, deteniéndose en sus cabellos desordenados, en sus labios temblorosos y en sus ojos húmedos. La notó realmente hermosa.

-Yo… Takeru, SI.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX


	22. Coda

.Coda.

Llegaron exhaustos. Las condiciones meteorológicas no habían sido las más adecuadas para viajar, por la cual el avión había tenido que detenerse a hacer una escala imprevista y aguardar a que pasara lo peor.

Seis horas habían estado vagando por el aeropuerto sin poder salir ni conciliar sueño.

El avión aterrizó finalmente en Tokio, una inquieta Hikari observaba a través de las ventanillas la estructura del edificio en el que ya imaginaba a su hermano esperándolos. Se volvió a mirar hacia el interior del avión y vio a Takeru profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que habían llegado, solo estaba inclinado hacia ella con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y una posición bastante incómoda.

Hikari suspiró. Luego él se estaría quejando del dolor de espalda, y ya sabía quién tendría que hacerle masajes.

Aguardó a que las personas se levantaran de sus asientos y comenzaran a descender para inclinarse hacia su novio y despertarlo suavemente.

Él abrió los ojos con dificultad, y poco a poco se centró en la realidad que le rodeaba. En el pasillo del avión había una fila que avanzaba con lentitud hacia las salidas que indicaba la tripulación. Hikari le sonreía y le indicó que se moviera para recoger sus pertenencias, que estaban en el portaequipaje.

Se pusieron de pie con lentitud y avanzaron tranquilamente hasta salir del artefacto cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie.

Aun con el rostro somnoliento y quejándose con muecas por su adolorida espalda, Takeru siguió a la chica hacia la parte de migración. Aguardaron a que los oficiales sellaran los documentos y caminaron hasta la larga cinta en la que desfilaban innumerables valijas y maletas de todo tipo.

Les llevó unos minutos recoger todas las que les pertenecían para poder pasar por la aduana y así finalmente dar por terminado el ingreso al aeropuerto. Se miraron y sonrieron. Al fin estaban en casa.

Vieron a Taichi inmediatamente. Sus cabellos estaban algo alborotados y tenía el rostro un poco menos ojeroso que la última vez que Hikari había hablado con él sobre el juicio. Sin embargo, pese al cansancio que se evidenciaba en sus ojos, los recibió con un gran abrazo y una amplia sonrisa. Se le notaba feliz de que ambos estuvieran allí.

Les ayudó cargando con algunas maletas y los guió hacia el exterior de la amplia edificación, avanzaron a través del gigantesco estacionamiento hasta encontrar su camioneta.

Hikari se giró para observar el cielo mientras ellos acomodaban el equipaje en el vehículo. Sentía la calidez de los primeros rayos de sol en su rostro, mientras el astro se asomaba para dar comienzo al día. Internamente, agradeció poder dejar el exilio que se había autoimpuesto por su propia seguridad. Desvió la vista hacia el delicado anillo de compromiso que llevaba en la mano. Ya nada volvería a ensombrecer sus ganas de vivir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En el lugar del acusado estaba ubicado Kobayashi.

Sus almendrados ojos verdes estaban fijos en Takeru, que relataba aquel encuentro en el teatro, la forma en la que Kyo había amenazado a Hikari y cómo casi había herido a Koushiro.

Cuando nombró a Yagami, la mirada sombría de Kobayashi se desvió hacia la chica. Ella ni siquiera parecía reparar en su presencia. Estaba increíblemente pálida, rodeada de sus padres y su amiga Takenouchi.

Había más gente alrededor de ellos, pero la única persona que le interesaba intimidar con su mirada era a Hikari. Y no había podido hacerlo. Los tiempos sí que habían cambiado para él, no poder atemorizarla con su expresión más furiosa le había desconcertado. Nunca habría imaginado que ella se burlaría tan descaradamente de él.

Y sí que se reía de él. Pero ya se encargaría de borrarle esa estúpida expresión de seguridad. Ya había notado el anillo en su mano y la forma en la que ella observaba a ese tal Takeru. Había visto la sonrisa tonta que ella le había dirigido al rubio antes de que él comenzara a declarar.

De acuerdo, ya hallaría el modo de borrarle esa felicidad, se la arrancaría si era necesario, ya se vengaría.

Sonrió despectivamente mientras ese chico continuaba con la declaración.

Siempre habría un modo de lograrlo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ubicado tras una puerta entreabierta, observó el salón principal desde la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba junto a su nervioso hermano. Takeru prestó atención a los detalles de la decoración del lugar para la ocasión. Delicados arreglos florales hechos por la madre de Sora, que se dedicaba al ikebana.

Desde aquel discreto sitio veía como los invitados entraban y curioseaban por el hermoso salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la boda.

-¿Ya llega la gente? -Yamato fingía un tono despreocupado mientras se detenía en los detalles de su vestimenta.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te deje plantado? Déjame decirte que te mereces pasar por ese susto, solo por todo lo que ha tenido que ocurrirte para que no la dejaras escapar.

-¿Ahora eres gracioso?

Takeru ignoró con su mejor sonrisa la mirada asesina que le dirigió su hermano.

-Al final todo ha valido la pena -se encogió de hombros y volvió a asomarse a la puerta para ver qué tal iba todo. Ya todo estaba más concurrido.

Divisó a sus padres, a Koushiro con su madre y a Mimi. Y vio aparecer en la entrada principal a los padres de Hikari junto con Taichi.

Se sonrió. Habían tardado bastante en llegar. Sabía que ella estaría acompañando a la novia en su gran día. Apenas se habían cruzado la noche anterior en el departmento al que se habían mudado juntos tras volver a Japón. En los últimos días se habían encargado de ordenar sus pertenencias luego de la mudanza. Y poco a poco comenzando a crear sus rutinas. Hikari había comenzado a ensayar el tan ansiado concierto con la Waseda. Y él, luego de que los directivos de la orquesta a la que había pertenecido tanto tiempo le hubieran solicitado que volviera, se lo había pensado seriamente y había decidido dar un paso al costado.

Un par de días antes Hans le había coordinado su primer gira enteramente solista. No podía encontrarse más feliz. La Waseda ya era una etapa finalizad para él. Jamás dejaría de sentirse agradecido por todo lo que había vivido y aprendido con ella.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, Sora estaba radiante con bonito vestido sin mangas, el diseño se ajustaba a su esbelto cuerpo y destacaba el delicado bordado con algunas perlas que recorría la zona del escote y se perdía hacia la falda, que no era muy amplia pero arrastraba una cola que realzaba sus finos rasgos.

Así había sido siempre ella. Y a Yamato se lo veía feliz a su lado. Sonreía y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Tanto tiempo se la habían pasado esquivándose y buscándose, amor y por momentos odio mal disimulado. Tanta frustración, tanto desasosiego. Y el accidente. Aquello puso todo en su lugar, al principio de un modo bastante doloroso, luego acomodándose con delicadeza hasta volver a fluir con naturalidad y sinceridad. Takeru los observaba sintiéndose particularmente feliz, en especial al pensar en su propio futuro, donde estaría pasando por una situación similar en algún tiempo.

Se distrajo con Hikari, que estaba a su lado en silencio, con algunas lágrimas de emoción asomando en sus ojos. Ella sí que se merecía ser feliz.

Con su mano rozó la de ella y la chica lo observó un instante con una sonrisa dulce. Se veía preciosa con su vestido celeste, su cabeza tenía un delicado prendedor de flores que hacían juego con la vestimenta y el resto de su cabello caía por su espalda totalmente suelto y libre. Reía como una chiquilla y lanzó una exclamación aguda segundos después cuando los novios daban el sí y el resto de la concurrencia aplaudía.

Se distrajo unos instantes viendo la forma en la que su hermano sellaba su amor con su esposa. Le encantaba verlo así, mientras recordaba el accidente, los meses que había estado en coma y la forma en la que había visto a Sora preocuparse por él, recordó la noche en la que gracias a ella su hermano había vuelto a recobrar la conciencia.

Tantos sucesos juntos en tan poco tiempo. Estaba feliz de hallarse viviendo eso.

El momento del vals fue su favorito. Especialmente cuando pudo acercarse a su cuñada y bailar con ella.

-Al fin te apiadas de nosotros y nos liberas de este nefasto ser -dijo mientras ella se reía a la vez que danzaban al compás de la música -ya lo amenacé, más vale que te cuide, y sino ya me dejarás hacerme cargo a mí.

-Siempre tan noble -Sora no dejaba de sonreír, sumamente radiante. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa -te lo cuidaré bien. Pero hazme tú el favor de cuidarme a esa florecilla que vas a desposar pronto, que te las verás con su hermano si le haces algo -dijo con un tono que simulaba ser serio.

-¿Te lo ha mostrado? -su cuñada asintió.

-En realidad lo vi en su mano antes pero Hikari moría de ganas de contármelo. También has pasado varias pruebas de fuego con ella, ¿cierto?

Takeru asintió de buena gana. Ella tenía toda la razón, continuó escuchando sus palabras.

-Siempre llega el punto en el que debemos cambiar la pregunta que nos hacemos frente a lo negativo, en lugar de lamentarnos, decidirnos a aprender.-Sora se detuvo con una gran sonrisa y abrazó fuertemente al chico. Takeru se hizo a un lado y observó que Taichi se había acercado a ellos para bailar con su amiga de toda la vida.

-Tu ya te has quedado con mi hermana -le dijo a él riéndose para luego dirigirse a Sora -y tú te has quedado con el peor tipo del universo, pero me conformo, al menos sé que las cuidarán bien ¿puedes decirme qué tienen de genial estos hermanos Ishida?

-¿De verdad quieres conocer tantos detalles? -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa mientras Taichi se ruborizaba notoriamente.

-¡Demasiada información! ¡Te ha echado a perder el cerebro! – exclamó Yagami escandalizado mientras comenzaba a moverse torpemente al ritmo del vals de Strauss y Sora se echaba a reír.

Más tarde, cuando sonaba la música en la fiesta, Hikari se acercó a Takeru y le señaló el pequeño escenario que se encontraba frente a la pista de baile. Sabían que Yamato cantaría un par de canciones como sorpresa para Sora. La castaña debía registrar todo con su cámara, así que se excusó con su novio para ir acercándose al lugar donde pronto había aparecido el novio con un micrófono y su bajo acústico, acompañado de los chicos de su banda.

Sora estaba en medio del lugar, sonriendo ampliamente de verlo allí, acomodándose la chaqueta y dejando la camisa por fuera de los pantalones a la vez que sus colegas se ubicaban sobre el escenario para interpretar unas versiones acústicas de sus propias canciones.

Takeru se acercó a Koushiro y Mimi, que estaban allí disfrutando del show tomados de la mano. Divisó a la distancia a Miyako, que se enjugaba los ojos muy emocionada -ella solía ser muy sentimental- y a Ken que simplemente le rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

Divisó vagamente a sus padres y los de Sora, que estaban detrás de la novia y disfrutaban de la música.

La voz de Yamato estaba intacta, la había recuperado por completo y eso le hacía feliz. Recordaba lo ronca que había quedado luego de estar algunas semanas en coma con la respiración asistida. Sabía que él no había estado seguro de volver a sus giras por temor a perderla por completo, pero era innegable que tanto él como Takeru habían nacido para llevar la música a todos lados, para vivir por y para ella. Todo tomaba forma lentamente.

Hubo un pequeño brindis y la música bailable retomó el control de la pista.

Hikari apareció a su lado y se entretuvieron mirando algunas de las fotos que ella había ido tomando de la ceremonia. Luego lo arrastró hacia el patio con su flamante vestido color cielo. La chica avanzaba esquivando gente mientras que Takeru la seguía de buena gana, hasta que tomando la mano de ella la obligó suavemente a detenerse.

La joven se giró divertida para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira…-señaló hacia un lugar más apartado del patio en el que se encontraban.

Taichi bailaba y se reía con una chica que no conocían, pero parecía que todo entre ambos se volvía un poco más intimo.

-Es una amiga de Mimi- la voz de Yamato los interrumpió y desviaron la vista de la escena de Yagami para dirigir sus ojos hacia el joven que estaba con un elegante esmoquin oscuro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le increpó Takeru a su hermano -¿Donde está tu esposa?

-Bailando con su padre, y yo quise salir un poco a tomar aire.

-¿Recién te has casado y ya buscas aire?

Yamato no le hizo caso y se le acercó, excusándose con Hikari para llevarse a Takeru a alguna distancia y decirle algo al oído mientras la castaña sonreía y decidía entrar al salón para beber algo.

-Se ha escapado. Se lo acaban de avisar a Ken y él te estaba buscando. Deben irse cuanto antes.

Takeru lo observó muy serio. Kobayashi había escapado. Aquello no podía ser más desastroso. ¿Cómo sacaría a Hikari de allí sin que ella entrara en pánico? Taichi estaba algo alcoholizado y no podía contar con él, tampoco quería alarmar a sus suegros.

-Lamento informarte que además algunos medios de comunicación están apostados en la puerta, es lo malo de ser una figura pública. Le serà muy fácil adivinar que están aquí. -Yamato parecía contrariado por la situación -Solo se me ocurre hacer unas maniobras de distracción, como señuelos para que siga a cualquier otra persona que no sea Hikari.

-De acuerdo. Iré a buscar a Ken y a Koushiro, quizás nosotros podamos despistarlo si salimos en distintos coches.

-No hagas locuras, iré.

\- En serio, tú no hagas locuras. Eres el novio, si no quieres salir en primera plana en todas las revistas de corazón mañana como el peor esposo del mundo, mejor quédate aquí. Sé cuidarme y ya he lidiado con ese imbécil.

-Está loco, es muy arriesgado. Mejor irnos todos tranquilos con escolta policial. Aguarda a que termine la fiesta.

-No puedo Yamato. Ya no lo soporto, que venga por mí, ya es hora de acabar con este enfermo.


	23. Sinfonía

**No pude resistirme a dividir este capítulo en dos, si todo sale bien puedo publicar la segunda parte hoy mismo! Quedan dos capítulos para el final.**

.Sinfonía.

Hikari casi había recibido el impacto del ramo que Sora lanzó en pleno rostro, pero Mimi, aparecida desde un punto estratégico, lo había atrapado en el aire con gracia y ahora miraba recelosa al resto de las invitadas que allí había, desafiando con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a arrebatárselo. Lo que no entendía era que con la expresión malévola que adornaba sus facciones, ninguna chica estaba dispuesta a intentar quitárselo.

Desvió su atención hacia Koushiro y le sonrió encantadoramente mientras lo saludaba con un suave ademán.

La fiesta llegaba a su fin. Hikari buscó con la mirada a Takeru, se había divertido tanto bailando con Mimi en la última parte del evento que había perdido de vista a su novio. Ya estaba muy cansada y deseaba irse a dormir. Sora estaría un par de semanas fuera de la capital así que la orquesta no ensayaría en ese tiempo, así que solo pensaba en lo mucho que iba a descansar.

Lo divisó a lo lejos. Estaba hablando con Ken y Taichi y los tres tenían una expresión demasiado seria. Supo que algo no andaba nada bien, especialmente al ver que Takeru llamaba la atención de Koushiro y le hablaba rápido y alterado.

Cuando su novio se dirigió hacia ella lo hizo con un gesto que pocas veces le había visto. El ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en ella. Antes de que llegara a su lado, antes de que él abriera la boca, Hikari lo supo.

-Kyo.

El rubio se detuvo en seco y luego de sobreponerse a la sorpresa tomó la mano de la chica.

-Si, Kobayashi. Pero tranquila, te llevaremos a casa de tus padres, a salvo de él, irán con una escolta.

-¿Iremos? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Nos dividiremos. Taichi irá contigo, está demasiado alcoholizado como para conducir, pero Koushiro, Ken y yo saldremos en distintas direcciones para despistar. Ya hay oficiales en todas las casas hacia donde nos dirigimos, nos esperarán allí. Tranquila, es por simple precaución, pero como Yamato es una figura pública debe haber sabido que estaríamos aquí.

Estaba muy nerviosa pero sabía que lo mejor para su seguridad era que se marchara cuanto antes, obedeciendo las órdenes policiales.

-Ten cuidado, Takeru. -le dijo aferrándose al brazo de él cuando iba a marcharse.

El chico sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Lo tendré. Nos vemos mañana ¿si? Te quiero.

Dijo esto, le besó los labios apresurado y se marchó hacia la puerta del local. Vio que los demás lo esperaban para repartirse en diferentes vehículos y se encargó de reunirse con sus padres.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kobayashi sonrió desde su puesto de vigilancia.

Tal como lo había previsto, vio salir a varios coches a la vez. En uno de ellos iban los recién casados. Y el resto se entremezclaban. Pero tenía claro su objetivo.

Condujo el coche que había robado hacía un par de horas y se fue detrás de quien más le había fastidiado durante los últimos tiempos.

Escapar le había llevado tiempo, pero como no se encontraba en una prisión de máxima seguridad no había sido tan complicado.

Había iniciado una pelea durante el almuerzo y se había autolesionado haciéndose un corte en el brazo. También había aprovechado la sangre de un recluso que había sido gravemente herido y se había lanzado al suelo fingiendo hallarse inconsciente, mientras el tumulto de los presidiarios era interrumpido violentamente por algunos agresivos guardias.

Allí lo habían levantado y sin constatar que la sangre fuera realmente suya lo habían apartado del resto hacia el pasillo de la enfermería. Pero horas antes se había encargado de robarle un pequeño cuchillo a su compañero de celda, en realidad se trataba de un trozo de metal que aquel hombre había ido limando con el correr de los días. Lo extrajo de su uniforme carcelario, sorprendió, amenazó y atacó a un guardia. De algún modo lo había logrado. Con ese hombre como rehén había ido ganando tiempo y distancia para evitar a los francotiradores y poder calcular su maniobra. Le había sido sencillo acercarse poco a poco a las murallas que rodeaban la prisión, si había algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso era de lo observador que era.

Había sido lo suficientemente rápido para saltar desde lo alto del muro justo después de asesinar a su víctima.

Por poco no lo habían capturado, pero ya era libre para atreverse a todo. Había matado a un ser humano y ya sabía quien sería el próximo.

Volvió al presente, seguía al pequeño coche gris que había salido en dirección opuesta al resto. Sabía que se trataba del señuelo correcto, y calculando sus posibilidades se desvió por una calle secundaria, previendo el camino que tomaría luego el chico que lo conducía. Nada como un golpe sorpresivo.

Condujo durante unos minutos siguiéndolo por una calle paralela. Era bastante tarde y las vías para circular en la ciudad estaban vacías, de modo que le seguía el rastro con calma, como si se tratara de un cazador experto que conoce las intenciones de su presa. Su mente más fría actuaba, continuó con sus helados ojos fijos en las esquinas para cersionarse a la distancia de que su víctima continuaba por el camino correcto, hasta que llegó el momento de utilizar su factor sorpresa.

Takeru no vio el coche que lo embistió desde la izquierda, solo sintió la fuerte sacudida y no pudo esquivar la columna que apareció ante él.

El pequeño automóvil sufrió un golpe frontal y la columna se tambaleó peligrosamente sobre él, aunque sin llegar a caerse. Kyo se acercó y observó que el rubio estaba inconsciente, con sangre brotando de su sien. Como pudo lo arrastró fuera del vehículo y lo guió hacia el suyo, para introducirlo en el asiento trasero.

Había sido tan fácil…

Ahora era hora de divertirse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hikari despertó sintiéndose un poco perdida. Le llevó tiempo percatarse de que estaba en la que había sido su habitación en casa de sus padres. Se estiró placenteramente sin ser muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Llevaba un viejo pijama que utilizaba antes. A los pies de la cama reconoció el vestido celeste que había utilizado la noche anterior en la boda de Yamato y Sora.

Se incorporó de golpe.

Diablos. La boda. Kobayashi.

Se sintió un poco abatida al recordar la forma en la que prácticamente habían escapado de aquel lugar.

Se preguntó si Kyo realmente habría estado esperando por ellos. No sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Se había quedado dormida y ni siquiera recordaba haber leído en su móvil alguna respuesta de los chicos. Lo encendió y los minutos en los que el aparato se tardó en iniciarse le parecieron horas. Lo puso a cargar y buscó entre los cajones de la habitación algo con qué vestirse.

Descubrió el vestido azul que había usado la noche que habían salido con Takeru. Era lo único que había, así que se apresuró a vestirse mientras escuchaba a su moribundo celular vibrar a medida que le llegaban los mensajes.

Los comprobó de a uno.

Koushiro, Ken y Miyako, Sora y Yamato…

Pero Takeru no. Y eso sí que la asustó. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación rápidamente para hablar con sus padres y cuando llegó a la cocina vio que Ken y Yamato estaban allí, incluso Taichi. Todos tenían la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Llegó hacia ellos y nadie parecía dispuesto a mirarla.

-¿Es Takeru? ¡¡No me escribió!! ¿Puede alguien decirme qué ha pasado? -gritaba totalmente histérica y fuera de sí. No era una niñita a quien hubiera que proteger, ella misma había soportado más horrores que quienes estaban allí reunidos, y quería una respuesta.

Al final solo su hermano se dignó a observarla. Nunca le había visto esa expresión. En todos los hechos que habían enfrentado juntos, en todas las ocasiones en las que siempre había tenido una respuesta tranquilizadora, ahora Taichi, el valiente, el protector, no sabía qué decirle.

-Encontraron el coche en el que se fue. Se accidentó pero él no estaba allí. Otro vehículo lo embistió y ahora se analizan en la policía las cámaras para dar con su paradero. Lo siento.

Hikari lo miró sin entender. Sintió que el aire no le entraba a los pulmones aunque quisiera respirar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no supo qué decir. No. Aquello no podía ser. Debía tratarse de una de sus tantas pesadillas. Pero todo era muy real.

No podía hablar, no podía mantenerse en pie. Lo único que veía era cómo Taichi la aferraba con cuidado y la guiaba hacia la silla más cercana, veía la mano de su hermano sujetando con cuidado su brazo, pero extrañamente creía haber perdido la sensibilidad en las extremidades. Lo único que sentía era la forma violenta en la que su corazón latía. Intentó respirar y no pudo. Antes de derrumbarse sobre la mesa, sus ojos castaños se detuvieron en su propia mano, en el pequeño y delicado anillo que le recordaba al único ser que había sido capaz de ayudarla a florecer pese a todo el pasado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Se había descompensado. Ahora estaba en la cama de sus padres y un médico se marchaba mientras escuchaba varias voces provenientes del resto de la casa. Alteradas todas ellas.

Ansiaba saber algo más pero entendía que ahora no era su asunto. Debía ser la policía quien se encargara a partir de ahora. No había sabido más detalles luego de haberse desmayado en la cocina. Y entendía que debía seguir sin saber nada del caso. Su madre la observaba mientras ella pensaba y evaluaba las posibilidades que había de que Takeru aún estuviera con vida.

Con vida. Eso dolía. La sola idea cruzando su mente, la posibilidad. Moriría. No encontraría la forma de sobreponerse a eso, por la culpa.

Ella y su novio habían forjado una sólida relación en poco tiempo, como ella nunca había tenido. Se habían hecho compañeros, habían discutido con intensidad alguna vez, pero habían crecido. Era su primer relación sana y duradera. Y aún conociendo su turbio pasado él se la había puesto al hombro.

Varias veces llegaba al punto de preguntarse porqué Takeru se había fijado en ella, porqué se había empeñado en estar con ella pese a todo. Hikari detestaba ser dependiente, mucho le había costado recobrar la confianza en sí misma luego de quedar reducida a un ser apenas vivo al librarse la primera vez del intento de asesinato, ese horrendo ataque de Kobayashi.

La primera vez.

Ataque.

Abrió los ojos con intensidad. Su madre se asustó y no pudo detenerla cuando ella se levantó de golpe, como impulsada por un resorte invisible para salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ken y los oficiales se habían marchado, pero allí estaban Koushiro, Yamato y Taichi. La miraron sin entender mucho lo que le ocurría.

-¡¡¡Sé donde están!!!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Gracias por sus reviews! No se imaginan lo bien que le hacen a mi motivación!**

 **Un beso!**


	24. Presto

.Presto.

Caminaban siguiendo de cerca a Hikari. No había tiempo que perder, a regañadines habían accedido a que ella los acompañara.

Había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para fingir no recordar donde era exactamentr el lugar al que se dirigían. Y además Kobayashi debía tener a Takeru de rehén si es que aún no se había deshecho aún de él, y conociéndolo, sabía perfectamente que esperaría que ella fuera quien llegara hasta ellos. Ahora su cerebro conectaba varias ideas.

Claro. Él siempre decía que aquel lugar siempre había sido especial, ella lo había erradicado de sus conversaciones, pero no de sus recuerdos. Y de pronto todo tenía sentido. Kyo sabía muy bien lo que hacía, no creía que le hubiera hecho daño a Takeru aún, era especiaista en la tortura psicológica. La haría presenciar un feo espectáculo, la haría sufrir de verdad. Y ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para entender las intenciones del otro. Ese tipo sí que era insensible y despiadado.

-Es aquí. -ella se detuvo ante el muro que rodeaba la vieja estructura vacía del viejo edificio abandonado.

Los chicos observaron el esqueleto metálico que se erguía ante ellos.

-Su primer ataque hacia mí fue aquí. -dijo la chica, dio un paso hacia el recinto y Taichi la detuvo.

-Tú no irás.

-Soy la única posibilidad de Takeru. Créeme que esto no me agrada en absoluto, pero Kyo espera que yo me aparezca aquí, lo mantendrá con vida hasta entonces.

-Te matará, y a él. -Taichi dijo eso con un temblor en su voz – déjame encargarme de Kobayashi, llama a la policía.

-No tiene nada que perder, hermano. Una vez que se sienta rodeado por oficiales no dudará en lastimar a Tk.

-¿Vas a intentar razonar con un desquiciado? ¿Precisamente tú, que sabes lo que es capaz de hacer?

-Si algo le ocurre a Takeru nunca podré perdonármelo. Vengan conmigo. Koushiro puedes acudir a la policía, pero adviérteles de lo peligroso que es.

-Pero Taichi tiene razón, Hikari. Es muy peligroso estar aquí para cualquiera de nosotros.

-Al diablo todo. No podrá conmigo.

-No es cuestión de poder, es un riesgo demasiado alto y…¡oye!- Koushiro se interrumpió al ver a la chica echar a correr hacia el interior de los muros. Con una mirada y un breve gesto de afirmación, el pianista marcó el número de Ken mientras observaba como Taichi y Yamato entraban al recinto detrás de Hikari.

Se internaron en la planta baja de la estructura. Debían avanzar con cuidado, pero la violinista parecía tener muy claro hacia donde se dirigían.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru estaba con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos claros inspeccionaron el espantoso lugar en el que se encontraba, llevándole un tiempo adaptarse a la potente luz solar que ingresaba al lugar. Se dedicó a observar el sitio, sin entender mucho cómo había llegado allí. Era un edificio que no había sido terminado, una obra abandonada. Algunas paredes estaban hechas, pero había varias vigas de metal atravesando la habitación. Todo era gris y se escuchaba a lo lejos el tráfico de alguna calle cercana muy concurrida.

Acaba de despertar y no sabía qué hora era pero notó que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo a juzgar por los ruidos de su estómago. Empezó a percibir un entumecimiento en el cuerpo y un intenso dolor en las muñecas y los tobillos.

Estaba atado a una silla y no sabía desde cuando. Fue entonces cuando vio a Kobayashi.

De espaldas a él, el muchacho de cabellos rizados estaba contemplando algo que sujetaba entre sus manos aunque no veía qué. No quería alertarlo, quizás era preferible fingir que seguía inconsciente. Si, mejor hacer eso.

Pero el muchacho se giró muy rápido. Lo miró con una sonrisa rara acercándose a la silla en que estaba.

-Así que la princesita no ha aparecido a rescatar a su príncipe azul. Qué raro, creí que recordaría este lugar. Aquí le di su primer golpiza. -se detuvo a evaluar el efecto de sus palabras en el chico pero al no ver cambios en su expresión, prosiguió con su provocación – siempre supe que era estúpida pero ahora me ha decepcionado aún más. Esa putita y su retraso mental. Creí que adivinaría nuestro escondite… todas las mujeres son así… No vendrá. Debería matarte ya.

Solo en ese momento agradeció haber centrado su visión en otro lugar, porque sería muy fácil para Kobayashi atacarlo si a él se le iba la lengua diciéndole algo mordaz, y sí que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Creyó distinguir un movimiento detrás de su captor y por eso lanzó una carcajada que desconcertó a Kyo.

-¿Luego de tantos años crees que seguirá recordando al imbécil de su ex novio? ¿Teniendo un hombre como yo a su lado? ¿Qué clase de estúpida fantasía infantil es esa? Creí que eras inteligente, Kobayashi, me decepcionas.

El chico de cabello oscuro se enfureció y le enseñó el cuchillo que había mantenido oculto en su espalda.

-¿Seguirás riéndote de mí ahora? - iba a acercarse a Takeru para amenazarlo pero fue sorprendido con un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer.

Un furioso Yamato había atacado al distraído Kobayashi y ahora el muchacho estaba tumbado bajo sus rodillas. Realmente el mayor de los hermanos Ishida estaba muy enfadado. Habiéndole quitado hábilmente el metal de las manos a ese chico insolente que había secuestrado a su hermano, se lo pasó a Taichi, que se apresuró a cortar las sogas que retenían atado a Takeru en la silla. El menor de los hermanos rubios tardó en incorporarse, porque la circulación era lenta en sus magulladas extremidades. Hikari le sonrió, apareciendo en escena. Pocas veces se había alegrado tanto de verla.

Ella ignoró los insultos que Kyo le lanzaba y se apresuró a ir junto a su novio, observando preocupada la sien, que estaba sucia con sangre seca.

-Tienes que ver a un médico.

Takeru asintió y se incorporó con dificultad, rodeando los hombros de la chica y apoyándose levemente sobre ella. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Pero Kobayashi se movió con rapidez ante un descuido de Yamato y logró golpearlo con fuerza en la rodilla de la pierna que aún mantenía secuelas del accidente. El cantante lanzó una maldición y se frotó la zona sensible mientras que Kyo se ponía de pie y extraía un arma de fuego de entre la ropa.

Ahora el panorama era demasiado abrumador.

Con una sonrisa triunfal Kobayashi apuntó hacia Taichi, que aún sostenía el cuchillo en una de sus manos y no sabía qué hacer.

-Vamos, que lo estoy disfrutando de verdad, ¿tu no, putita? -miró hacia la chica con su mayor sonrisa de suficiencia y descubrió que Takeru ya no estaba junto a ella. Cuando se giró para buscarlo, y aprovechando la distracción, Taichi se lanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al piso. El arma se deslizó rápidamente hacia Hikari, que la tomó en sus manos muy nerviosa. Su pulso no le permitía sujetarla con seguridad y temblaba violentamente.

Ahora Kobayashi y Yagami forcejeaban con el cuchillo mientras Yamato los observaba con aprehensión y Takeru miraba a la chica.

Kyo intentó quitarle el cuchillo a Taichi mientras este lo golpeaba en el rostro fuera de sí. Pero la voz de Takeru los distrajo.

Hikari observaba fijamente a su ex novio. Sus ojos castaños no tenían el brillo cálido de siempre, sino que estaban lanzando chispas.

Tantos años de abusos, golpes y agresiones gratuitas hacia ella, tantos años de persecución, golpes, amenazas. Demasiado tiempo huyendo, temiendo salir a la calle, dar un concierto, ver a sus amigas y familia sintiendo que los ponía en riesgo.

En su mente se sucedían las imágenes de todos esos traumáticos momentos. Como si de una película se tratara, los recuerdos la abrumaron y sus ojos furiosos se llenaron de lágrimas. Afirmó sus manos alrededor del arma y apuntó con furia hacia ese tipo que tanto daño le había hecho.

La primer golpiza, los abusos sobre su cuerpo, las vejaciones, los insultos, las frases tóxicas que él escupió sobre su corazón, y el recuerdo más doloroso, aquel ataque que casi la había matado en el hotel de Berlín, las cicatrices que siempre llevaría en su espalda y las que tanto le costaba quitarse de su mente.

Pero aquello último. Meterse con Takeru, atacarlo, querer asesinarlo.

Estaba harta de Kyo.

Y él, tendido en el piso bajo Taichi y con las manos en alto ahora la miraba con una expresión de miedo pintada en el rostro.

La voz de su novio la devolvió a la realidad.

-Hikari. Tú no eres como él, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

Fue como salir de un trance.

Kyo aprovechó que la atención se había centrado en ella para arrebatarle el cuchillo al hermano de la chica y así lo amenazó para que se pusiera de pie.

Haría lo mismo que había hecho al escapar de la cárcel, llevaría a Yagami como rehén hasta salir del edificio a salvo y allí lo mataría. Se conformaría con asesinar a ese abogado que se había pasado buena parte de su vida mirándolo mal y los últimos tiempos juntando pruebas en su contra para llevarlo a la cárcel. Sería una herida demasiado profunda en el corazón de Hikari, y lo sabía. De hecho él había sido el pimer objetivo de Kobayashi cuando estaba en la cárcel. Pero ese Takaishi se le había cruzado en el teatro cuando quiso llevarse a Hikari consigo y ahora lo odiaba profundamente. Cualquiera de esas pérdidas sería irreparable para la chica.

Obligó al muchacho castaño a levantarse y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo izquierdo de modo que quedó oculto tras él mientras sostenía el cuchillo contra su cuello.

Comenzó a retirarse caminando hacia atrás, mientras Hikari se debatía entre apuntarle con el arma o rendirse.

Taichi estaba en peligro, ella los había puesto en esa situación, se sentía horrible. Miró a Takeru, herido pero decidido a continuar hostigando a Kyo.

Pero entonces se escuchó una voz clara y potente.

-Kobayashi, deténgase. Está usted arrestado. – y aparecieron desde todos los rincones varios oficiales que rodearon al asesino y a su rehén. Kyo intentó resistirse pero entonces un par de certeros disparos muy cerca de su cabeza lo disuadieron y se entregó.

Al fin. Toda la pesadilla había terminado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las ambulancias atendían a Takeru y Taichi mientras Ken le tomaba declaración a una temblorosa Hikari y un aliviado Yamato.

A su alrededor había varios medios de comunicación cubriendo la noticia. Koushiro se acercó a su amiga y ella se echó a llorar sobre su hombro. La abrazó con cariño mientras ella sollozaba, aún sacudiéndose violentamente por los nervios que había pasado.

-Eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que conozco. -le dijo al oído.

La escena cambió bruscamente al aparecer Sora y el matrimonio Yagami. Los tres fueron directamente hacia la violinista y la rodearon . Hikari les relató los hechos entre lágrimas, siendo muy contenida por su familia.

Luego Sora se abalanzó sobre Yamato cuando lo vio aparecer, muy asustada. Él había ido a cercionarse que su hermano estuviera fuera de peligro y ya había comprobado que Taichi apenas tenía cortes en los brazos, heridas defensivas del forcejeo con Kyo.

Cuando dejaron salir de la ambulancia a Takeru, este se dirigió lentamente hacia el grupo que estaba con Hikari. Allí estuvieron conversando bastante, pero él no veía la hora de irse con su novia a dormir, era quizás lo que más necesitaba ahora, perderse del mundo luego de aquel extraño y violento día. Al parecer las pruebas sobraban para enviar de por vida a Kobayashi tras las rejas y eso le hacía feliz.

Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado. El corte en su sien no era tan grave como podría haber parecido en un principio y los dolores de su cuerpo eran debido al accidente que había tenido en el coche la noche anterior. Había tnido suerte de que sus heridas no hubieran sido graves.

Aquella noche, luego de darse un baño en la tranquilidad de su hogar, Takeru pudo finalmente echarse en su cama a dormir, sí que se merecía un buen decanso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	25. Finale

**Bueno, llegamos al final. Quiero agradecerles de corazón a todos y cada uno de los que se pasó por aquí a leer esta historia, a quienes me animaron con reviews e incluso a quienes nunca dejaron uno pero sí se marcaron esta historia para seguir las actualizaciones.**

 **Este último capítulo fue lo primero que me vino a la mente y lo que motivó el ff, este fue el final que proyecté como guía. Les recomiendo que escuchen el concierto para Violín y Orquesta de Tchaikovsky, es mi favorito absoluto y debo decir que varios de mis colegas músicos le tienen el mismo aprecio. A continuación les dejo la última escena seguida del epílogo.**

 **Le dedico este final a todos ustedes!**

 **Una vez más: GRACIAS!**

.Finale.

-Da lo mejor de tí, como tú sabes.

Hikari se abrazó al cuello de su mejor amigo y asintió. Últimamente se emocionaba con mayor facilidad, como si lo que había sucedido en esos tiempos hubiera accionado en ella un interruptor para disparar lágrimas. Le habían dicho que era normal luego de vivir momentos tan traumáticos como aquel de hacía unos meses, pero se enfurecía con ella misma por estar así justo antes de ingresar a tocar su obra preferida en la gala que más se había promocionado en todo el año.

Como fuera, Kyo ya estaba tras las rejas, en una prisión de máxima seguridad y su pena había sido ascendida por matar al oficial de la prisión. Luego de todas las locuras que habían sucedido, cuando por fin se libró de él, Hikari necesitó un tiempo para reorganizar su vida y sus prioridades. Las pesadillas desaparecieron de a poco.

La realidad a la que se había acostumbrado era ahora muy diferente.

Ella y Koushiro habían inaugurado una academia musical juntos y de pronto comenzaba a tener la vida que siempre había anhelado, alumnos, conciertos en su país y reconocimiento. Takeru estaba por comenzar su gira muy pronto y sabía que todo iría de maravilla para él.

Se acercó al espejo que había en el camerino y corroboró que el maquillaje estuviera en buenas condiciones. También observó por enésima vez el vestido que llevaría esa noche.

Era muy original, la parte superior se ajustaba a su delgada figura y tenía algunas lentejuelas bordadas alrededor del escote. La falda era amplia y de gasa, pero lo que más le gustaba era que aquella vaporosa tela salía desde la espalda en forma de finos trozos de tela que se enredaban delicadamente en sus brazos.

Vio una pequeña lágrima asomar en su ojo derecho y la secó cuidadosamente. Bastante tiempo le había llevado quedar lista para esa noche y no iba a permitir que se le estropeara por andar lloriqueando como un niño.

Koushiro le hizo señas desde la puerta para que se apresurara. Ya estaba todo listo para que ingresara a la sala llena.

Sora, que miraba al teatro sonriendo, con su vestido negro hecho por la misma diseñadora que había vestido a Hikari, hizo que la Orquesta Waseda saludara con una inclinación respetuosa al público.

La gala de aquella noche era un homenaje a Tchaikovsky, uno de sus compositores favoritos. La primera parte había estado a cargo de Koushiro y ahora llegaba el gran momento de la noche.

Dirigió la mirada ante el auditorio lleno, divisó en los palcos con mejores vistas a su esposo, sus suegros, a su querido cuñado, a Mimi, a la madre de Koushiro y al resto de la familia Yagami.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de pronunciar un corto discurso.

-Quiero dedicar este poderoso concierto a todos aquellos que han sido sometidos por alguien que se atrevió a prohibirles soñar. Y nadie mejor para interpretar esta obra que una sobreviviente. Con ustedes, Hikari Yagami, nuestra solista favorita.

Ante el cálido aplauso y las bellas palabras que Sora le había dedicado, una tímida Hikari salió al escenario, con su brillante vestido rojo que despertó admiración y suspiros. No quería volver a llorar, así que hizo lo posible por sonreír de cara al público.

Su violín favorito, el cabello recogido con una bonita trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho, y el vestido hicieron de ella la verdadera protagonista.

Takeru la miró embelesado.

Se la veía increíblemente fuerte y con ganas de vivir. Las últimas semanas habían sido complicadas para ella, lo sabía muy bien. Dar ese concierto era un verdadero acto de amor propio y allí estaba para apoyarla. La vio tomar posición y asegurarse de que el instrumento estaba listo.

Una vez que la orquesta afinó, los primeros acordes del primer movimiento comenzaron a llenar el teatro, luego apareció el crescendo que inundó la sala para que entrara la solitaria voz del violín principal.

Como siempre, Hikari se transformaba cuando tocaba, pero aquella noche parecía haber crecido para volerse una vibrante flor de color escarlata.

Las primeras notas de ella vibraron y parecieron afirmarse con el pasar de los segundos, acompañadas por una tímida orquesta que se limitaba a unas pequeñas acotaciones .

Las frases del violín se intercalaban con la orquesta, parecía un gentil diálogo, y las apoyaturas del resto de los instrumentos sostenían la vibrante voz solista.

Las agilidades asomaban de vez en cuando, pero incluso los más críticos y perfeccionistas perdían su foco porque se distraían con aquel rostro tan hermoso que pasaba por miles de expresiones. Aquel carisma de alma libre se destacaba por sobre todas las notas, pese a tratarse de una ejecución brillante.

Sora marcó la entrada de toda la orquesta luego de las primeras cadencias de Hikari, la fuerza de esa obra, su nobleza, hacían de ella una de sus favoritas, y era notorio que a Hikari le ocurría lo mismo.

La chica sonreía mucho mientras las orquesta hacía sus partes y luego se preparaba para ingresar en la parte más virtuossa.

Mientras ejecutaba con precisión cada nota, simplemente recordaba todo lo que había pasado hacía algunas semanas. Ahora era libre, tan libre como esas melodías que fluían por la sala.

Pronto la orquesta retomó su protagonismo y volvió a alternar sus frases poderosas con la dulzura del violín que sostuvo ante el silencioso auditorio las notas sobreagudas para comenzar lentamente a acercarse a la parte más expuesta para la solista.

Su ceño se frunció de puro placer, vibrando con cada sonido y en concentración máxima. El vibrato se sostuvo mientras que la orquesta volvió a aparecer tímidamente con su melodía principal, para que Hikari retomara la misma frase y la alterara levemente.

En su solo se destacó mucho. Aunque ella lo ignoraba, todos estaban muy pendientes de su interpretación.

Aquellos pasajes complicados parecían sencillos siendo ejecutados por ella, quizás por la sonrisa apacible que mantenía, quizás porque internamente cantaba cada parte de la melodía.

El final del primer movimiento se hizo notar con la Waseda ganando protagonismo hasta que finalmente tomó toda la fuerza para finalizar.

A pesar de no haber terminado la obra, a pesar de que simplemente habían hecho una pequeña pausa antes del segundo movimiento, el público no pudo resistirse a aplaudir. Hikari salió de su ensoñación. Nunca le había ocurrido eso, siempre se respetaba mucho el silencio entre los distintos movimientos de cada concierto, pero aquella noche todo era más sensible. Algo había tocado con su interpretación.

Cuando se recompusieron de la interrumpción, Sora intercambió una mirada con el grupo y comenzó con la segunda parte de la obra, mucho más lenta.

Otra vez la orquesta y el violín solista parecían danzar e interpretar la misma melodía para luego variarla. Si bien ese movimiento era el denominado femenino, aunque era lento, tenía su complejidad particular para ser interpretado correctamente.

Hikari amaba la forma en la que esa parte desembocaba en el tramo final del concierto.

Los instrumentos se apagaron lentamente y estalló la tercera y última parte.

La orquesta hizo la entrada poderosa y luego calló para dejar al violín principal tomar protagonismo, comenzando con lentitud para desplegar rápidamente lo mejor de sí mismo.

Las velocidad que tomaron las notas que el arco arrancaba de las cuerdas se volvió delirante hasta que la solista comenzó un alegre diálogo con la orquesta, que poco a poco iba tomando fuerza y protagonismo, para volver a apagarse y lanzar frases sueltas de algunos pocos instrumentos.

Tchaikovsky fue uno de los últimos compositores rusos del romanticismo, tenía esa cualidad de pasar de la más absoluta calma al virtuosismo más exacerbado. A Hikari le resultaba fascinante la cantidad de alternancias que debían considerarse para interpretar este concierto.

La orquesta la acompañaba con potentes acordes que llenaban de expresividad su interpretación.

Una vez más, pasaban de la mayor calma al virtuosismo más exigido, se centraba en nuevas notas sobreagudas y dejaba que la Waseda retomara el concierto perezosamente.

La voz principal se fue apagando de a poco y se hizo lenta y dramática hasta llegar cerca del final.

Hikari vibró con el ímpetu de su instrumento, comenzó con los virtuosismos del final mientras la orquesta comenzaba a acompasarse a su ritmo y a tomar mayor importancia y hacerse más notoria.

Las últimas frases musicales y el crescendo de todos los instrumentos juntos, volvieron a alternarse con la solista.

El final fue brillante, y cuando por fin dejó su brazo extendido hacia arriba, la chica del vestido rojo se llevó una mano al rostro.

Lloraba.

Y no era por la angustia, era que simplemente nunca se había sentido tan viva. El publico había estallado y no cesaba de aplaudir y celebrar la interpretación.

Sus ojos recorrieron el teatro y sonrió y se inclinó varias veces para agradecer a cada rostro que podía vislumbrar, la mayoría de personas anónimas que habían formado parte de esa noche tan especial.

Los asistentes continuaban aplaudiendo y ella volvió la vista hacia Sora, que estaba también emocionada, muy orgullosa de su amiga. Se giró a saludar a la Waseda y descubrió que todos los músicos estaban de pie, también aplaudiendo con mucho cariño.

Se inclinó hacia ellos y volvió a dirigir sus ojos a las butacas y los palcos. Creyó divisar a Mimi y a sus padres, a Yamato y a sus suegros.

Sora la abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndola de lleno y haciendo que volviera a llorar. Tantas cosas habían sucedido desde que había llegado a tocar en aquella orquesta.

Cuando pudo centrarse en el escenario nuevamente, la orquesta había tomado asiento y los asistentes a la gala aguardaban para que tocara un bis.

Se decidió por tocar el primer movimiento del Verano de Vivaldi. Porque necesitaba que su novio supiera que se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que habían logrado juntos.

Cuando terminó -y fue nuevamente vitoreada por todos- se despidió varias veces del teatro hasta que se retiró a la parte tras bambalinas. Allí estaba todo el mundo.

Divisó a Takeru y se dio cuenta de que era la única persona con la que quería estar en esos momentos.

Se abrió paso entre el grupo que la observaba y se lanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y besándolo significativamente.

Apenas hizo caso de los aplausos que se hacían oír a su alrededor, ahora elegía disfrutar el momento con él.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

.EPÍLOGO.

La suave brisa recorría los arbustos y agitaba las faldas de algunos vestidos, pero a Takeru solo le importaba fijar sus ojos claros en la caprichosa manera que tenía el viento de jugar con el cabello largo y suelto de quien pronto sería su esposa -y qué bien le sonaban esas palabras ahora- mientras la veía avanzar con lentitud hacia él y el juez que los casaría aferrada del brazo de su emocionado padre.

No eran muchos invitados, los justos para aquella íntima ceremonia. Vio acercarse a Hikari con una bella sonrisa.

Nada de maquillajes extravagantes ni vestuarios grandiosos, ella había elegido un vestido con mangas transparentes y un escote no muy pronunciado, la falda era larga hasta apenas cubrir sus pies, mientras una delicada tiara decorada con flores de campo adornada sus cabellos sedosos y hacía juego con el ramo que llevaba en sus manos.

Vio a Yamato y Taichi observándolo a él, el primero con una expresión un tanto burlona -recordaba vagamente haber recibido una amenaza el día de la boda de su hermano, por haberse propasado en los momentos previos, poniéndolo nervioso- y el otro con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, hasta agradecida podría decirse.

Sora estaba junto a Miyako, Mimi y Etsuko – la novia de Taichi, conocida de su cuñada y la cantante lírica – y miraban muy emocionadas a la hermosa Yagami avanzando hacia su futuro esposo.

La novia llegó ante Takeru con una sonrisa radiante y visiblemente emocionada, incluso él mismo había derramado alguna lágrima al verla aparecer momemtos antes.

El funcionario del registro civil dijo unas breves palabras y firmaron el papeleo como correspondía, luego pasaron los testigos - Sora, Taichi, Koushiro y Miyako – para cerrar la ceremonia con el ansiado beso.

Hicieron un breve festejo ambientado con todo tipo de música. Irían a recorrer Italia en su luna de miel, así que Hikari hablaba con Hans y su novio alegremente y estando atenta a las recomendaciones que ellos le hicieran para el viaje.

Takeru se entretuvo observando a sus invitados.

Vio a Daisuke hacer el ridículo y bailando alegremente con toda mujer que se le cruzara delante, Iori se reía de él por lo bajo hasta que una chica se le acercó a hablar y se sonrojó visiblemente, se le notaba tartamudear.

Miyako, con sus seis meses de embarazo se entretenía charlando con Koushiro y Mimi, que hablaban e intercambiaban ideas para continuar desarrollando la escuela de música en la que incluso Hikari enseñaría mientras él proyectaba sus giras. No muy lejos de allí Ken estaba conversando tranquilamente con Yamato. En el extremo opuesto divisó a Meiko, que parecía interesada en el famoso hermano de Takeru, y su novio que iba tras ella -ahora se definía a sí misma como una persona poliamorosa-.

Sora, ignorando totalmente la situación se acercó a su esposo y le dijo algo al oído, Yamato le rodeó la cintura, incluyéndola en la coversación con el sargento de la policía mientras… ¿su hermano le acababa de acariciar el vientre a la pelirroja? Sí, y ella sonreía encantada. Ya averiguaría sobre eso.

Sus padres hablaban con sus suegros y para cerrar con lo que sus ojos estaban dispuestos a captar, Taichi y Etsuko bailaban y se reían mucho. Tal para cual.

Sintió un suave golpecito en el hombro. Hikari le sonreía y se aferraba a su cintura, mientras que Takeru se limitó a rodear sus hombros con su brazo y atraerla aún más hacia él. El viento volvió a agitar los vestidos y cabellos de los asistentes, la carpa en la que se llevaba a cabo el festejo y la vegetación, vio volar algunas flores en todas direcciones.

Aquello era todo lo que quería, y estaba feliz de poder compartirlo con ella.-

FIN


End file.
